Another Avatar
by knt778y
Summary: Sakura is a simple girl living a simple life until she finds a mysterious stick on the beach one day. After finding this stick, everything in her life is turned upside down and she is thrown into another world! The world of the Avatar!
1. Another World

Chapter One: Another World

"You can't catch me! You can't catch me!' a little boy about the age of nine teased. An older girl, about the age of thirteen ran after him yelling, "I CAN TO!" The nine year old took off running, the thirteen-year old not to far behind.

The nine-year-old boy was tall for his age, about four feet, eight inches. He had short, black hair and bright green eyes. All who saw him could tell he was Asian. He was, in fact, Japanese. His name was Shino, which means _Stem of Bamboo. _No telling why his parents named him this but it doesn't matter anyway.

The thirteen-year-old was his older sister. She was about five feet four inches. She had the same eyes as her brother but she sometimes wishes that she didn't. Her name was Sakura which means _Cherry blossom. _Her hair is long and black. She doesn't put it up often.

The two were on a beach in Hawaii. They were on the island of Maui. Their parents were at work (like usual) and the two were just trying to find a way to entertain themselves.

Shino kept running away from Sakura. "Come on Sakura! Catch me!" he yelled. Sakura ran after him even harder. Shino just laughed and ran away. She stopped to catch her breath, not wanting to chase her brother any more. "Shino stop now please. I mean it's getting dark! There is a storm coming, I can feel it." Shino stopped and kicked the sand. "What was your first clue? It's the middle of the day and the sky is almost as dark as if it were night!" Shino said in a smart aleck like tone.

There was a flash of lightning followed by a crack of thunder, causing both children to run for their lives. Luckily their house was close by. It was right on the beach. The poor children were scared to death. They got in the house and slammed the door. Shino huddled in a corner while Sakura got out a flashlight and some candles.

"Just in case the power goes out again." She told her brother, who was staring at her. He slowly nodded, unsure of what he was doing. _"I sure hope it doesn't go out," _He thought. Sakura read his mind. "It's ok Shino, we have a flashlight handy this time. We won't have to go searching for one in the dark." There was another crack of thunder and Sakura shivered.

The storm seemed to last forever. When it finally subsided, the children went outside to see if anything of value had washed up. Shino found an old bottle and a huge pile of seaweed. Sakura proceeded to look in that pile to see if there was anything in it. Shino had already run off when Sakura found something. It was about her height and looked like a walking stick. It had strange carvings in it but only near the top and bottom, where the wood sloped out and back in creating a triangle on each side. The carvings were in a circle, and they looked like they had three little carvings in them. The smaller carvings were swirled and almost touched in the middle.

"Shino! Come look! I found a walking stick!" Sakura yelled after examining the stick. Her brother hurried over. After looking at the stick he asked, "Can I have it!" Sakura gave him a dirty look. "No I found it and I want to keep it!" she told him. Shino sighed. "You're no fun!" he said. Sakura shrugged. "Oh well!" She sat down and put the walking stick in her lap. She moved her hand over the smooth surface until she hit something. She stood up and put her hand on the spot that she had hit earlier. She squeezed it and out of nowhere, glider wings came out.

Sakura was a bit surprised and she dropped the stick. She shook off the sudden surprise and picked the stick back up. There were wings, purple in color that was attached to a rod coming from each side of the walking stick. The wings curved down to the middle and then stopped. At the bottom of the stick was another, smaller, pair of wings that curved in a circle.

"COOL! A KITE!" Shino exclaimed. "Uh it looks like a huge glider plane, but without the cockpit." Sakura said in a curious tone. "Well, throw it!" Shino said becoming impatient. Sakura went as slow as possible just to aggravate her brother. Finally, she threw it, but it didn't go to far.

"That sucks!" Shino groaned. "It doesn't even work right!" Sakura shrugged. "Oh well, I'm still keeping it!" Without realizing what she was doing, she managed the get the wings back in. Then they heard their mother calling. "She must have just got home." Sakura said. "Yeah sure. Race Ya!" Shino said starting to run. Sakura groaned and ran after him.

* * *

"It was so cool Mom! The stick just like grew wings!" Shino said over excitedly. Sakura just shook her head and picked the stick up. "Watch Mom!" She said. The children's mother turned to Sakura. "Ok, I'm watching." She said. Sakura found the spot on the side of the stick and pressed it. The wings popped out and her mother jumped. She then started to laugh. "I see! Well that's great honey. Now, I'm sorry but I have to go back to work now. I just came to fix you guys something to eat. I'm so sorry that I couldn't stay, but hey! We have all day tomorrow to play with your new…kite glider thingy!"

She turned and ran out the door in a hurry. Shino sighed. "Sometimes it seems like she doesn't even care about us." He said tears coming to his eyes. Sakura hugged her brother. "Don't say that! She and Dad both love us…they just work a lot for our sake! They want us to have a good life. Why do you think we moved to Hawaii? I mean I talk to a girl in Kentucky who would LOVE to move here!" Shino sighed again. Sakura groaned and put her new glider away.

She started to move her hand in circles over her glass of water. She was trying to make a squeaky noise that always made Shino laugh. Shino's eyes grew wide. "SA SA Sakura! H..How…are…you…doing…that?" he stuttered. "Doing what? It hasn't made any noise yet!" She said. Her brother looked paralyzed. He slowly pointed to the water in her glass. It was moving! It was following her hand! Sakura screeched and stopped. The water also stopped.

"Sakura? Are we dreaming?" Shino slowly asked. Sakura didn't say anything for a minute. "I sure hope so Shino." She finally said. The two stood there is silence until Shino said, "DO IT AGAIN!" Sakura raised an eyebrow. "I don't think it will work again, but ok." She put her hand over the glass and started to make circular motions. Sure enough, the water did too. Sakura's eyes got big. "I did do it!" she stopped moving her hand and the water stopped. "Whoa! You're magical!" her brother said. Sakura shook her head. "I hope we are just seeing things." "Let's forget about it for now. Let's go make words out of the washed up seaweed!" Shino said running out the door.

Sakura went back to the pile she had found the glider in. "Hey if we find anything else in here I claim it! It may have belonged to the same person who owned this stick thingy!" Shino shrugged. "K." Sakura and Shino started to pick up seaweed and place in other places on the beach. Eventually, Sakura spelled _Japanese Pride!_ and Shino spelled out _Asians Rule!_ Sakura then went to the water and soaked her feet. A huge wave came up and was about to hit her. Out of instinct, Sakura put her hands in front of her face. The wave suddenly stopped and just stayed there. Shino yelled and Sakura put her hand down. The wave dropped, splashing her.

"Sakura! Move your hands back and forth! I want to see what happens!" Sakura did what her brother wanted. After a few minutes of doing this, a wave of water started following her hands. The wave was small in size but it was enough to convince Sakura that she was indeed magical. She soon got the hang of it. She moved her whole body with the water and the wave got taller. It didn't, however, go over her knees. She stopped and stared at her brother. He stared right back and for a while they had a stare off.

Sakura finally started to move again. "I can't believe it! I couldn't do that earlier!" She stared at the glider on the ground. "Could that have something to do with it?" Shino shrugged. "Yeah sure. It's a magical glider. I bet if you held on to it and jumped it would fly you around." He said sarcastically. Sakura rolled her eyes. "Here Mr. Smart one! I'll try it!" Sakura picked up the glider and made the wings pop out. Then she put her hands on the top where the wings attached to the middle stick. She gulped.

"Here goes nothing." She said nervously. Shino crossed his arms. "I'm waiting!" Sakura stuck her tongue out at him. She took one last look at the ground, closed her eyes and jumped. She didn't fall as she had expected. Instead she rocketed of the sand and flew straight up. Then she managed to turn the glider so she was on her stomach. It took her a few minutes to realize how to steer it, but once she got the hang of it, it was easy.

"WOHOO!" she screamed as she flew around. Shino was following her on the ground. She flew over the water and dove down so she could touch it. She was amazed at her own reflection. Then she heard Shino yelled for her. _"He probably wants to try now."_ She thought. She turned toward the beach. Her landing was choppy but she didn't expect anything better.

Her brother laughed. "That was great!" he managed to say in between each laugh. Sakura put the wings down. "Yeah and I'm hungry now. Lets go eat!" she said. Shino nodded. "Yeah me too!" he said starting to run towards the house. Sakura beat him there and started to warm up the food their mother had left out for them. Shino walked in the door covered in sand. He had Sakura's glider in his hands.

"I can't fly it like you can!" he said throwing the glider on the floor. Sakura shook her head. "Go get all that sand off Shino. I'll finish fixing the food. OK?" she said. Shino muttered something and walked away. Sakura chuckled. _"He can be so weird sometimes,"_ she thought.

* * *

"You are SO gifted! You can control the water! You can control the glider! What's next? I mean next you'll be shooting fire out of your hands and pulling rocks out of the ground!" Shino groaned pacing the floor. The two had just finished eating lunch and Shino was obsessing over Sakura's newly founds "powers". Sakura just ignored him and practiced her karate. She took a deep breath and punched the air. Suddenly fire came from her hands. Luckily it vanished in the air and didn't hit anything.

"WHOA! I'M PSYCHIC!" Shino yelled. He started to bounce around the room singing a weird song. Sakura could only understand half of it. It sounded something like _I psychic love me wow pull from ground _"OK stop flattering yourself Shino!" Sakura yelled. Her brother stopped bouncing around the room. "OK but pull a rock from the ground!" "I can't do that!" "Yes you can!" "How do you know?" "Cause I'm psychic!" "No you're not!"

The two argued on forever. Finally Sakura went outside to prove to her brother that she couldn't pull a rock from underground. She stood with her feet shoulder width apart and her hands out in front of her. She thrust her hands upward but nothing happened. Shino looked puzzled. "Try again! I'm sure something will happen!"

Sakura stared at him. "I CAN'T DO IT! I DON'T CARE THAT I CAN DO ALL THESE THINGS! I WANT TO BE A NORML PERSON!" she yelled stomping at the ground. From below, a rock flew up and landed in front of her. Shino laughed. "I TOLD YOU!" he yelled rubbing it in her face. Sakura kicked the rock and it went flying. Surprisingly, it didn't hurt.

"Well good for you." She mumbled under her breath. Shino started to dance around again. "YES! I'm psychic! I knew it! WOHOO! GO ME!" Sakura just stood there watching him. Shino stopped when he heard Sakura sneeze, but his sister was nowhere to be seen. He could hear her yelling but it was very faint. Her screams started to get louder and louder, like she was coming closer. He looked up and saw his sister falling! She was falling out of the sky!

Shino started to run around and around. _"What do I do? What do I do? I can't catch her! But if I don't she will get really hurt!" _he thought. Sakura was almost to the ground now. Shino braced himself as he stood under her. He was going to try to catch her. He closed his eyes but he never felt her land on him. Instead, she was floating towards the ground. She landed gracefully, and started to grin.

"Sakura! What happened?" Shino asked. Sakura laughed. "That was so much fun! I sneezed and flew like fifty feet in the air!" Shino's eyes got big. "That's why you could fly the glider! You can control the wind too!" he exclaimed. "No duh Sherlock!" Sakura said sarcastically. Her brother stuck his tongue out at her.

Sakura turned away and saw something glinting it in the sun. She ran towards it and found that it was a mirror. It had symbols on it that looked like the ones on the glider. She took it back to where Shino was standing. "Was is that Sakura?" he asked. "It looks like a mirror." Sakura answered. Shino grunted. "Nothing cool about a stinky old mirror." He said walking back towards their house. Sakura ran to catch up with him. "But it has the same symbols that are on the glider!" Shino opened the backdoor. "Yeah and?" Sakura rolled her eyes, picked up the glider and went to her room.

"_What a day. I found a glider. I found out that I could control water. I found out I could shoot fire from my hands and pull rocks from underground. I also found out that I could control the wind. What's next? I highly doubt this mirror will do anything special."_

Sakura thought as she sat on her bed. She had the mirror in one hand and the glider in another. She looked at the mirror. It started to glow!

Sakura almost dropped it. She blinked to make sure she wasn't imagining things. Nope, the mirror was glowing! She put it down and touched the glass. She suddenly felt funny, liked she was being sucked in. Wait! She was being sucked in! She tried to scream for help but nothing came out.

There was a blinding light and then she was dropped on the ground. _"Where am I?" _she thought. She looked around. The glider was on the ground next to her and she was in a forest. She could hear the sound of hammers pounding in the distance. There was a pond next to her. Ducks with turtle shells were playing in it! _"Turtle shells on ducks? That can't be right!" _she thought. A man walked by, and seeing her stopped. "Need help miss?" he asked. Sakura got up. His clothes were different! She looked down to see if she had any dust on her. Her clothes were different too! "Miss?" the man asked again. Sakura had completely forgotten that he was there. "Oh uh sorry." Sakura said. The man laughed. "Where are we anyway?" Sakura added. The man stared at her. "What did the Fire Nation capture you or something? We're in the Earth Nation! Our town is a simple mining town but we have been taken over by the Fire Nation. They use our coal for powering their navy war ships. One of these days we'll fight back!" The man walked away shaking his head.

_"Fire Nation? Earth Nation? This has to be a dream!" _Sakura thought. She walked a ways and found the mines the man had been talking about. Men were moving rocks with their hands and feet, just like she had done at home! Some other men were yelling at the workers. They were in army uniforms. They could shoot fire out of their hands too! _"This has to be a dream. If it isn't then I found another world!"_


	2. The Dream

**Hey! I'm sorry if I offended anyone in my last chapter. The "Asians Rule" part was from the kids opinion. Sorry if it made you mad! Enjoy the next chapter!****

* * *

**

**Chapter Two: The Dream

* * *

**

Sakura decided to explore this "new world" for a while. She went back to the pond were the funny looking ducks were. As she sat there, a young boy ran up to her. "Hey! You're new around here aren't you? I haven't seen you before!" he said cheerfully. Sakura nodded. "Yes, today is my first day being here. Sadly I don't have any money though, and I'm getting hungry. I would hate to eat one of these cute duckies." The little boy laughed. "You don't have to eat a turtle duck! They don't taste good anyway! Come on you can come to my house! My mom doesn't mind!" He started to pull on her arm.

Sakura got up and grabbed her glider. The boy cocked his head to one side. "What is that for? You walk just fine!" Sakura had to think of a good lie. "UH it's my grandfather's! I take it everywhere with me!" she finally said. The boy gave a small nod. "It looks like an Airbender stick! Was your grandfather an Airbender? But that can't be because the Airbenders were monks! And besides, the only Airbender left is the Avatar and he is only twelve years old! Did he find it?" Sakura had to think over what she had just heard. "Yeah! He found it near the Airbender's temple?"

The little boy nodded. "That makes since. The Airbender's temple is hard to get to though; he must have found it in the mountains while at war." Sakura just nodded. She had to find out more about this world! The two started to walk towards the village. "So, how long has the war been going on again?" she asked. The boy just stared at her. "I uh forgot." She added nervously. "Well, I was told that one hundred years ago, the Fire Nation attacked all the other nations. The Earth, Water and Air nations fought back. The Air Nation was wiped out and the Avatar disappeared. The Fire Nation has been slowly winning the war ever since then. Now that the Avatar is back, I think that we still have a chance."

Sakura had to think about this too. _"Ok so there are four nations. Water, Earth, Fire and Air. The Air Nation was killed out early in the war, which has been going for one hundred years. The Avatar is the only Airbender left. But what does the Avatar do? And if only Airbenders can use the gliders, then what am I? I can control water, most likely like the Water Nation. I can move rocks like the Earth Nation. I can shoot fire like the Fire Nation. I can control the glider like the Air Nation. What would they call me? Am I an Avatar? Is that what an Avatar is? One who can control all elements? I need to find out!"_

By now, the two were at the boy's house. "Mommy! Mommy! We have a visitor! She just got here and she has no money! Her name is…uh…" he cheerfully said. "Sakura, my name is Sakura. I'm sorry for not telling you earlier. I have a lot to think about right now." "Oh sorry for being rude. My name is Tatsuya!" the little boy, whose name was Tatsuya, said.

The mother of Tatsuya smiled. "Come Sakura, I will give you something to eat." Sakura hesitated. "Please come in! I don't mind giving you food. Tell me what is on your mind that has made you hesitate like this." Tatsuya's mother added. Tatsuya gave Sakura a pleading look and it broke Sakura's heart. Finally, she followed the two inside the house.

The house was roomy and Sakura felt right at home. She immediately started to think of her brother at home by himself. Was he ok? Is he hurt? Will he get hurt? Sakura pushed all the bad thoughts away and focused on coming up with a few lies about what had happened to her. "So tell me Sakura, what has happened to you? Why are you here?" Tatsuya's mother asked. Sakura jumped. "Well, my family is…they have all left me. My brother is too young to go to war but they took him anyway. My father was injured during battle and can no longer bend. He now makes weapons for the Earth and Water Nations. He was taken away to war again. My mother…she was killed. It was an accident. It was to late to save her though." Sakura paused and a fake tear ran down her cheek.

" I ran away from home. I couldn't live by myself for long, it just got to lonely. I sent a letter to my father and brother and told them what I was going to do. The next day, I left. Yesterday as I was traveling, I was robbed. Everything I had was taken. Everything that is, except for my staff here. I never go anywhere without it. It was my grandfather's. He found it while at war. I think it belonged to an Airbender."

Sakura tried hard not to smile. She was having a hard time lying to these nice people. Tatsuya looked sympathetic. "I'm so sorry Sakura. I didn't know you were going through such a hard time. I wouldn't have been so cheery had I known." Sakura gave him a reassuring smile. "It's ok Tatsuya, you made me feel better!" Tatsuya grinned. Tatsuya's mother soon went to cook the children a meal. While she was away, Sakura asked Tatsuya about everything. She told the young boy that she h forgotten everything while she was going through the hard times that she had just experienced.

Through Tatsuya, Sakura learned many things about he four nations. To her disappointment, Tatsuya hadn't learned too much more about the Avatar than he had already told her. Tatsuya's mother, whose name was Ai, then handed them their food.

"Thanks mom!" Tatsuya grinned and Sakura nodded. Ai smiled and went to eat her food. Sakura looked at her food. It looked normal. In fact, it looked really good! She began to eat it. It tasted a lot like one of her favorite foods! She shoveled down the rest without another thought. When she finished, Tatsuya was staring at her. In his mind he was thinking, _"She must be really hungry!"_

Sakura enjoyed her time with the family. They offered to let her stay the night and she gladly accepted. There was an extra room and she stayed in there. Before she knew it, she was drifting off to sleep.

* * *

"_Sakura! Sakura! You must hurry and open your eyes! I have some news for you!" a mysterious voice said. Sakura opened her eyes and was surprised to see that she wasn't in the spare room anymore. In front of her was a tall man. Part of his hair was up and he had a long, white beard. His robe was red. He looked oddly familiar. Sakura stood there not sure what she should do. The man beckoned her over and she slowly walked over. "Sakura, I am Avatar Roku. Have you ever heard of me?" Sakura shook her head. "The name sounds familiar sir but I'm not sure why."_

_The man named Roku nodded. "I am apart of you, you are apart of me. That is why I have heard of you and you know my name. Listen Sakura; I have little time to explain this. You must listen carefully in order to understand." Sakura nodded. She wasn't sure what to think of this man. Before he had a chance to start, she asked him, "Sir what is an Avatar? I learned when I first came to this world but it seems that no one can give me a straight answer. Since you are an Avatar, I was wondering if you could tell me." Roku laughed. "Yes Sakura, I am an Avatar. Aang, who is the new Avatar, is apart of both of us. Believe it or not, but you are an Avatar too. I will explain:"

* * *

_

"_Long ago, one of the former Avatars was a twin. At first many people didn't think it was possible. This Avatar and his sister were both Avatars. They both had the same spirit in them; it had just split and gone into two separate people. The male and older twin mastered all elements before his sister. She became angry that she couldn't get it as fast. Then one day, she found that she could do everything her brother could. She was stronger than her brother. It had been years since her brother had mastered the four elements. When he had mastered them, she couldn't even control anything. She struggled and many people started to believe that she wasn't an Avatar. When the day came when she could do everything that her brother could and more, her brother became angry. He said that there was no way that it would just come to her like it had. They fought for hours but no one could win. Finally, the sister left, never to see her brother again. It was said that she took her purple staff and a bag and vanished. People started to believe that her brother had either banished her or had killed her. Unable to find the truth, the people soon forgot about the twin of their Avatar. Her story soon became just a myth. She was forgotten and right before that Avatar died, he said to the people "find my sister" These were his last words. The people didn't believe that he had a sister and soon forgot that they were told to find her. Only the wisest benders knew that she had existed. They knew that she hadn't been killed. They knew that she had come across a strange object one day. It was said that she was transported into another world, one that had no connection to ours. She became that connection. I believe that you are her incarnate. You have the same staff and he same mysterious thing that helped get away from this world. Sakura, you are she!"_

_Sakura had to take all of this info in. She started to sort through it like crazy. "But you never told me what an Avatar is! I understand now who I was in a past life but I don't know what I am now!" she said. Roku nodded. "I am sorry. I will tell you now. The Avatar is the spirit of the planet incarnate. In other words, the Avatar is the Planet Spirit in human form. The Avatar alone masters all four elements and maintains world order. When an Avatar dies, he is reincarnated in to the next element in the cycle. The cycle is Water, Earth, Fire and Air. Each element mirrors the cycle of the seasons. Water is the winter season. Earth is spring and Fire is summer. The Air element is fall. There is only one Avatar, but in this case, there were two at one time. This is how we are apart of each other. We are all the same person, just in different stages of that reincarnated life. I am dead, Aang is learning, and you know it. All you have to do is master it! I believe your former life was sent away for a reason and that you were sent here for a reason. Aang needs help, and I think you can be the one to help him."_

_Sakura stood in shock. "I understand sir but how am I supposed to help him?" she asked. "Master your newly found powers. You know how to do everything, you just need practice." Roku replied. Sakura nodded. "Will you be able to help me Avatar Roku?" Roku shook his head. "You see this place? It is the Spirit world. I cannot leave this place. During the solstice I could contact people but not now. Only you and Aang can talk to me, but you have to be in a spiritual place first. I'm sure you will find another way to talk to me."_

"_I will try." Sakura said. "Now go Sakura, find Aang. He is currently on his way to the Northern Water Tribe with his friends, Katara and Sokka. There he will learn water bending. You must be careful. Traveling isn't always easy. Many people will turn into your enemies on your journey. This is where I must let you go. Sakura, I know you can do this! I will talk to you another time…" _

_Everything started spinning and Sakura felt herself lift. She had no idea what was happening. Then she dropped and opened her eyes…_

Sakura flung up in her bed. Tatsuya and Ai were standing there, they both looked worried. _"Just a dream…but it had to be real. It was real! I can feel it!" _she thought. "Sakura, are you ok? Your eyes were glowing and so was your stomach. It had a mark on it, but I can't tell what it was." Ai said. Sakura just sat there; she didn't know what to say. They had found out her secret!

* * *

**PLEASE Review! Oh and some things that Avatar Roku said came from the Nickelodeonwebsite.**


	3. The Banished Prince

This chapter explains things alot more. **YES I did use some of the real dialogue from the show!**

* * *

Chapter Three: A Banished Prince

The three all stared at each other for a while. Tatsuya was the first to speak. "Sakura, why were your eyes glowing?" Sakura shook her head. "My eyes weren't glowing. You must have been imagining things." This time it was Ai who spoke. "Sakura, your eyes were glowing and so was a symbol on your hangs and stomach. Wind blew around you and you glowed so bright it woke us up. That is why we are in here. Now what are you not telling us?" Sakura stood there stupefied. "I'm not sure myself."

The room lit up and a sphere of wind surrounded Sakura. Then she lifted into the air and light emitted from the sphere. Tatsuya and his mother stood there is awe. Sakura was no longer Sakura, but an older woman. She looked strong and had the same marking on her hands and stomach. Ai quickly grabbed her son in fear of what would happen next. The wind died down and the woman floated there gracefully.

_"I am Kaori. If you know about past Avatars, I am the one who disappeared thousands of years ago. My spirit lives in the body of this young girl here. She is an Avatar from the world I disappeared to. She was just talking to Avatar Roku in the Spirit world. He told her everything she needed to know about this world and being an Avatar. Now, this is what I want you to do. Sakura is my reincarnate, which means she is to be treated with respect. You will help her with everything she needs. She is here to help the current Avatar of this world. If you help her, then you are helping the world. If you don't help her, my spirit will kill you. I don't mean to threaten, but since you know who she really is, I can't have you telling anyone. Now promise me you will help her in any way possible."_

Ai and Tatsuya stood there shocked for a minute. "I promise." Tatsuya said. "Tatsuya! How do you know we can trust her?" his mother whispered. Tatsuya gave her a mean look. "Sakura was nice and I would trust her with my life. If Sakura is an Avatar and if she is here to help save the world, then I'm going to do anything I can to help. I want out of this war!" was his reply. His mother gave a small nod. "I trust you my son." She looked at the Avatar in front of her. "We promise."

_"Good, now Sakura knows little about this world. Avatar Roku couldn't tell her everything she needed to know. I want you to answer her questions, all of them. Help her prepare for her journey and have her practice her bending. Her bending powers are different from those of this world. She is able to use all of them right now; she just needs to learn how to use them. She needs a lot of practice. She didn't have to learn each one in order they just came to her. My time here is running out, I must be going back to the spirit world. Let Sakura know that I am with her always and that I will speak to her soon."_

With that, the sphere of air and light surrounded Sakura again and Avatar Kaori was gone. Sakura fell to the ground, a little shaken up. "Sakura! Are you ok?" Tatsuya screamed running to her. Sakura put her hand on her head and leaned against the frantic boy. "What happened?" "You just, became your former life. The Avatar spirit inside you became you and spoke to us. I'm not sure how to explain it." Ai said kneeling next to her. "You mean, my past life became for a few minutes and explained the situation?" Sakura asked. "Well yeah. How did you know?" "I felt it, I heard the words." Ai gave a small smile. "You must know what we are going to do then." Sakura nodded.

"So…is there anything else I need to know about this world or can I sleep? My head hurts and I need time to recuperate after everything that has happened." Sakura said. Tatsuya and Ai had just told her everything she needed to know about the world she was in. _"So much information. I need time to think." _Sakura thought. Ai smiled. "Of course you can sleep Avatar Sakura. I will prepare some food for you and start to prepare a travel bag. You will need it. Also, I will get you some more clothes and money. Now go, I will get everything ready."

Sakura went to sleep again. When she woke up, Ai and Tatsuya had prepared everything for her. "I'm sorry to leave so soon, but I guess I have to." She said. Ai smiled and Tatsuya looked sad. "It's ok. If you need anything, anything at all, just send us a letter. I loved it that you got to stay here. It makes me proud to know an Avatar. You will do great things, Sakura. Just don't forget that we helped out." Ai said. Sakura hugged her. "Thanks you so much. I will keep in touch, and I won't forget you guys, ever. I'm pretty sure I can find a mail bird where ever I go anyway." "We gave you money, clothes, food and water for a few days and even some extra things. I hope it comes handy." Tatsuya said tears coming to his eyes. Sakura hugged him. "Don't cry. I love you guys. Never forget that. I have to go now though. I hope to see you again soon."

Sakura left the two standing in the doorway. She turned towards the North. She needed to find Aang, the other Avatar, and help him. She knew her life wouldn't be easy from then on but she knew it was what she had to do.

* * *

"Oh jeez I'm tired." Sakura said to herself. She had been traveling for about three hours now. She had no idea how far she had gone or even if she was close to civilization. She heard a noise in the distance. She went through the tress to find a port town. An old man and a boy not too much older than Sakura were standing in front of her. The boy had a scar on the left side of his face and his head was bald with a ponytail of hair. The old man had long, gray hair with an oddly shaped beard. The boy was complaining and the old man was buying everything in sight.

_"Wow, once you get past the scar and evil looking exterior, the boy is kinda cute!" _Sakura thought to herself. The two had on heavy looking red armor. Sakura walked out of the bushes and was almost hit with a load of junk a man had in his arms. "HEY WATCH IT!" the man yelled. "You watch it! You don't know what you're dealing with!" Sakura yelled back. The man smirked. "Like I'd be afraid of a little girl." was his reply. Sakura gave him the finger and he gasped. "WHOA!" the old man exclaimed. The boy next to him clapped. "Nice, I'll have to remember that one in the future."

Sakura blushed. "Why are you even talking to me?" She said in a snotty way after recovering from what he had said. The old man laughed. "She is just like you Zuko!" he exclaimed. "Shut up Uncle." The boy named Zuko told the old man who, evidently, was his uncle. "Are you really from the Earth Nation? You seem to angry." The boy's uncle asked. "Oh yeah Uncle, she is from the Fire Nation and jut in disguise." The boy named Zuko said sarcastically. Sakura tried hard to suppress a laugh but in the end it came out.

"HEY YOU!" the man from earlier yelled as he was running back. "I have a score to settle with you!" Sakura glared at him. "OH BOY! Mr. Scary face has a score to settle with me! Whatever will I do! Help me someone help me!" she said sarcastically. She had always wanted to do that to an adult. _"This isn't like me, I would never do this at home. Maybe it's something about this boy that is making me do this." _was what she was really thinking. Meanwhile, everyone around her was dying with laughter.

"WHY YOU LITTLE!" the man screamed. Sakura screeched and hid behind Zuko. "Stand down solider. She is just a girl and I'm not going to let you attack a girl who made me laugh so hard." Zuko said. "Fine, but make sure she stays far away from me!" the solider said turning around and walking off. Sakura stuck her tongue out at the man's back and came out from behind Zuko. "Sorry about that. I guess I thought he wouldn't hurt me. Normally I wouldn't do that to anyone but I was just dying to do it to someone today. I guess it's everything that's happened to me. Normally I'm a real sweet person." Sakura explained.

Zuko chuckled. "That's ok, my men need some action every once in a while. I guess they get tired of having to travel with me all the time. Come on, you can stay with me for awhile." He said. His uncle snorted. "Zuko, remember, if she knows who you really are, she may not want to look around with you." "Uncle Iroh, I'll be fine." Zuko replied. "OH! This place looks promising!" The man named Iroh exclaimed, pointing to a ship. Zuko rolled his eyes and Sakura followed giggling.

_"What did he mean, if she knows who you really are? If they knew who I really was, they would kill me for sure. I know they are from the Fire Nation, I can tell by their uniforms. The Fire Nation is the Nation looking for the Avatar. If they find out there is another one, they will kill me and then I couldn't help Aang. I have to be careful around these guys." _Sakura thought as they looked around the shop.

The old man named Iroh was busy looking around while Zuko was talking to the pirates who owned the shop. They looked angry and it looked as if Zuko was making a pact with them. "I'll help you get that scroll if you help me get the boy who took it." Sakura heard Zuko say. The pirates eagerly accepted. Sakura thought it was best not it interfere. Zuko walked over to her. "You should go home now. I don't want you around for this." Iroh nodded. "You should be going." Sakura's eyebrows narrowed. "I already know what's going on and besides, I have no home." She lied. Zuko and Iroh both gasped and brought her outside.

"Why didn't you say something before?" Iroh asked. "Cause I don't want your pity and I really don't want to travel with you. I have to find the… Perhaps I've said to much." Sakura stopped abruptly. "What? Find the Avatar? Well I guess you don't know who I am. I am Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation. I'm looking for the Avatar too." Zuko said in an excited voice. Sakura shook her head. "I know who you are. I want you to leave me alone now. I hate the Fire Nation and all you will do when you find the Avatar is hurt him. I have other reasons to find him that I can't say. Now leave me alone." Sakura said angry. She didn't know who he was and now that she knew, she wanted nothing to do with him.

"Then why did you stay with us?" Iroh inquired. Sakura was speechless. Instead she stood there with her mouth open, ready to sneeze. _"Oh crap! If I sneeze now, I'll be exposed! I have to hold it in!" _she thought. Despite her efforts, she did sneeze. Instead of being blown back, flames erupted from her mouth and smoke came from her nose. Zuko jumped back in surprise and then started laughing. "You're a Firebender!" he exclaimed. Sakura sighed. "Yeah sure you got me." She looked away. _"CRAP!"_ she thought. "Then why did you say you hated the Fire Nation?" Sakura spun around. "Because I do! I was taken away from the Fire Nation when I was small. I grew up in the other nations and found out how cruel my home Nation really was. I saw it all and I don't want to hang out with the future ruler of that monstrous place!"

Sakura started to stomp off, but Zuko put his hand on her shoulder. "You really didn't know who I was at first, did you?" He said. Sakura shook her head. "I had heard stories but I didn't realize that it could be you." She said. "So do you know that I am banished and can't return until I find the Avatar?" he asked. Sakura gasped. "You were? I'm so sorry! I'll do whatever I can to help, but just know, when we capture the Avatar, I refuse to help from there. I just have few things to tell him and ask him." She said rapidly.

_"What am I getting myself into?" _she asked herself. Zuko smiled. "Well, I guess that's ok. I need a girl on of ship. It can get boring without a female sometimes. I guess its cause I'm used to my sister being around." He sounded mad when he said sister but he let it slide. "You have a sister?" Sakura asked surprised. Iroh nodded. "She's a devil too." He whispered. Sakura giggled. "Prince Zuko! We are ready to set out." A voice said from behind them. "Let's go then!" Zuko ordered.

_"This may have been a bad mistake. I guess if he is looking for Aang too, then it should be easier. I wonder why he hasn't asked more about my life. And I wonder if her has noticed my staff." _Sakura thought as she sat on the cold floor of the deck. They were in Zuko's mini ship beside the pirate's ship. It was night and it was kinda cold out. "Hey Sakura, why do you have that staff? It looks just like the Avatar's" Iroh asked. Sakura hesitated at first but then decided to tell them the lie that she had told Tatsuya and Ai before they found out the truth.

"My grandfather found it while at war. He gave it to me before he died. I take it everywhere with me. It was an old Airbender stick." Iroh nodded. "I'm surprised they let him keep it. If you were to show it to a general now a day, it would be burned. I won't let them burn it though, since it is your treasure." The pirate leader groaned and Sakura looked at him.

"Are you sure they are around here?" "They stole a Waterbending scroll, they will be near the water." Zuko replied nastily. "OH SHOOT SHOOT SHOOT! COME ON WATER WORK WITH ME HERE!" they heard in the distance. Zuko and the pirate leader looked at each other. They directed the boats towards land and jumped off, as it got closer. Sakura stood there watching and soon heard a scream. In the distance she heard, "SEARCH THE SURROUNDING AREA FOR THE BOY!" and then Zuko appeared with a struggling girl. She had blue robes on and Sakura could tell she was from the Water Nation. Her long, brown hair was back in a braid and she had loops of hair in front of her eyes. Sakura thought she was beautiful.

"LET ME GO!" she screamed. "Not until you tell us where the Avatar is." Zuko hissed. She stayed silent and stared at Sakura. Sakura gave her a sorrowful look. The strange girl just continued to stare. "Come Sakura." Zuko said to Sakura. She followed Zuko and his men to the beach, where they tied the girl to a tree. "You can't do this to me!" She said. "Sakura, stay with the girl. Make sure she doesn't escape." Zuko ordered and Sakura nodded.

Sakura made sure Zuko was out of earshot before she said to the girl. "I'm so sorry for his behavior. I only met him today but I already know he is a pain. So you are a friend of the Avatar? I am looking for the Avatar but not for the same reason Zuko is. I only joined him to help Aang." The girl's eyes got big. "You know Aang?" she asked. Sakura nodded. "It's a long story but we'll just say that we are…connected. I'll explain more when I can." "I'm Katara of the Southern Water Tribe. I was one of the ones who found Aang. I have been traveling with him ever since. My brother and Aang are in the forest nearby. Please don't let Zuko get them."

"I'm sorry but I have to in order to help him. I promise to set him free after I have talked to him." The girl named Katara sighed. "What is it you need to tell him? I can tell him for you." Sakura shook her head. "No I have to tell him. He will understand if I tell him." Katara look confused and was about to say something when Zuko approached.

"I have something you want, and I'll give it to you if give me information." He said trying to coax her. He took out a necklace. It had a black band and a blue pendant on it. The pendant had a symbol on it. Sakura immediately recognized it as the Water Nation symbol. How she knew this, she didn't even know. "I'll never tell you where Aang is!" Katara yelled.

Just then there came screams from the woods nearby. Pirates erupted from the trees carrying two boys. One was wearing blue robes. Sakura thought that he must have been Katara's brother. The other one looked her age and was wearing orange. Sakura's eyes glowed. _"That's him!" _The boy she knew to be the Avatar had arrows painted on his body. To Sakura's disbelief, he didn't have a staff with him.

Zuko approached the group and she heard them talking back and forth. Zuko pulled out a scroll and the pirates looked ready to charge. Then, Katara's brother said something and the two groups began to argue. Sakura stopped watching though because she noticed that a strange Lemur like animal was untying Katara. "Thanks Momo. I own you a bushel of apples." Sakura heard Katara say. Katara noticed that Sakura was watching her. Sakura motioned for her to get away and ran to see what Zuko was doing.

Zuko had been stupid and had gotten into a fight with the leader of the pirates. Sakura watched as the Avatar and his friends got away and while both sides continued to fight. Then Zuko was gone. She followed Iroh to where Zuko and the pirate leader were fighting. "ARE YOU TWO BUSY FIGHTING THAT YOU CAN NOT SEE THAT YOUR OWN SHIP HAS SET SAILED?" Iroh yelled. Zuko rolled his eyes. "We don't have time for your proverbs Uncle!" he retorted. "It's no proverb!" Iroh yelled pointing at the ships sailing by. The pirate leader yelled and Zuko started laughing as the man ran away. Zuko stopped in time to see his own ship sailing by. "MY SHIP!" he yelled running after it.

Sakura was faster and she got to the waterfall right before everyone else. She heard a high-pitched whistling noise and a low, long growl. Out of the sky flew a giant bison that had the same arrow markings on it that Aang had. Sakura knew that it was his animal guide. _Don't fret one will come to you soon young Avatar." _Echoed inside her head. She had never heard it before and she looked around to see who had said it.

Zuko ran up. "Zuko! I'm so sorry I was so busy watching the fight I didn't notice she was getting away! I'm so sorry! It won't happen again!" Sakura said rapidly. Zuko shook his head. "It doesn't matter now." Iroh started laughing. "Prince Zuko, you'll get a kick out of this!" he paused and pulled a small tile out of his sleeve. "The lotus tile was in my sleeve the whole time!" Zuko growled in aggravation. He snatched the tile and threw it. Iroh looked surprised and then sighed. Sakura just started to giggle. "I guess this is what I have to live with until we catch the Avatar!' she joked. Zuko just shook his head and Iroh looked in dismay at the waterfall.

"_I guess I have to get used to it then!" _Sakura thought. _"Yeah, that's how my life will be from here on. I wish Shino was here for it though."

* * *

_

**NEXT CHAPTER COMING SOON! I HAVE TO TYPE SOMETHING ELSE FIRST!**


	4. Practice Makes Perfect

**READ IT!** I spent **ALL** day yesterday typing it and then when I saved it, it deleted it instead. I then spent MOST of the night last night retyping it!**_ I WORKED HARD ON IT SO YOU BETTER BE HAPPY!_**

* * *

Chapter Four: Practice Makes Perfect

Sakura now had her things on Zuko's ship and she was waiting for Iroh to get back so they could head out. Zuko was busy pacing back and forth on the deck. "Where could he be? At this rate we won't catch up to the Avatar." He complained. Sakura gave a small laugh. "Did you see the thing he was riding? We won't catch up to that thing in time. Let the men rest for a while. They need it." She said.

"Sorry! I'm here!" they heard Iroh yelling. Off in the distance they saw him running. He looked like an idiot. Sakura giggled. "Alright men! Get ready to take off!" Zuko ordered. The men started to prepare the ship for take off. "Prince Zuko, why don't you show Sakura to her room?" Iroh suggested. Zuko nodded and lead Sakura below deck.

The hallways were dark and musty. It gave Sakura a cold chill and she shivered. "How can you guys live like this?" she asked Zuko. Zuko shrugged. "We're used to it I guess. It's not that bad really." He told her. Sakura shook her head. _"This will take me awhile to get used to." _She thought.

"Here we are." Zuko said opening the door. Sakura's room was relatively nice. It had a large-scale map of the Nations on one wall and across from it was a Fire Nation flag. By the wall with the flag was a bed. The wall with nothing on it was across from the door and it had a desk and chair by it. In each corner hung candles for lighting the room. "You know, I need you put on something that looks like it came from the Fire Nation. I see a lot of Fire Nation soldiers and what would they think if they saw I had a crewmember from another nation on my ship? What would they tell my father?" Sakura put her hands on her hips. "Whatever master." She said and started to dig in her bag.

Sakura could only find clothes from the Water and Earth nations. "Are you sure you have clothes from the Fire Nation?" Zuko asked becoming impatient. "No I'm not sure what I have in here. I can't remember." Sakura retorted. After a few more minutes of heavy digging, Zuko sighed. "Hold on." Sakura said. She felt another piece of clothing and grabbed it. She pulled out a black dress with red trimmings. It looked like Water Nation dress except for the colors. "Is this Fire Nation enough for you?" Sakura asked. Zuko shrugged and said, "Yeah it'll do." He then left so she could change.

Sakura looked at herself in a mirror. "Wow I look different." She said out loud. Luckily, no one was around to hear her. She then went to find Zuko. "Where am I?" she asked herself after turning an unfamiliar corner. She started to run and then found a set of stairs. She climbed them and found that she was in the highest deck where the captain controlled the ship. Iroh was sitting there with some sort of game board in front of him. "Ah Sakura, you are just in time to watch me play against one of our soldiers." He said as she approached. Sakura shrugged. "UNCLE! UNCLE IROH!" they heard Zuko yelling. Iroh sighed and got up. Sakura followed him.

Iroh walked up to Zuko and Zuko started to complain about something. Sakura didn't hear what he said since she heard the sound of waves lapping against the ship. She walked to the edge and watched the waves moving. Soon she found the noise to soothing to take. She sat down and began to meditate.

"SAKURA!" Sakura opened her eyes and fell back into reality. "What were you doing?" Zuko asked as Sakura got up. "Meditating?" she said. Zuko raised an eyebrow. "You're the only one I know who does that." He said and Iroh started laughing. "Well excuse me for trying to relax." Sakura said in a sarcastic tone. "Come on its time to eat dinner." Zuko said.

"Dinner? What's for dinner?"

"Fish."

"Fish? That's it?"

"Yeah that's it."

Sakura sighed. _"This will take some getting used to." _She thought as Zuko lead the way. The three entered a room with a table that had been set for three. As they sat down, the cook brought in the fish and placed them on the table in front of them. The fish had been fried and it smelt funny. Sakura turned her noise up in disgust. "Do I have to eat this?" she asked Zuko, who shrugged. "It's either eat it or go hungry for the night." He said stabbing his fish. Iroh was already attacking his. Sakura made a face and cut off a piece. At first it tasted bad but she soon grew to like it. Before she knew it, all her fish was gone and she was so full she could barely move.

"I'm going to head outside on deck for a while." She told the two men. Zuko nodded and Iroh grunted. Sakura made her way to the deck and to the front of the boat. She listened to the sound of waves and then she cleared her throat. She began to sing:

_Many nights we've prayed, with no proof anyone could hear_

_In our hearts a hopeful song, we barely understood_

_Now we are not afraid, although we know there's much to fear_

_We were moving mountains long before we knew we could_

_There can be miracles, when you believe_

_Though hope is frail, it's hard to kill_

_Who knows what miracles, you can achieve?_

_When you believe, somehow you will_

_You will when you believe_

_In this time of fear, when prayer so often proved in vain_

_Hope seemed like the summer birds to swiftly flown away_

_Yet now I'm standing here with heart so full I can't explain_

_Seeking faith and speaking words I never thought I'd say_

_There can be miracles, when you believe_

_Thought hope is frail, it's hard to kill_

_Who knows what miracles, you can achieve?_

_When you believe, somehow you will_

_You will when you believe, you will when you believe_

Sakura stopped and took a deep breath. Behind her she heard clapping. "That was great! I had no idea what you meant but it really cheered me up!" a soldier said. People were cheering and clapping. All of them had smiles on their faces. Zuko pushed his way through the crowd and ran up to her. "Sakura, that was great! You reminded me of, well, my mother." Iroh came up clapping. "Sakura, that was beautiful." He said patting her back. "Sing something else for us!" a man yelled. Sakura beamed. "You all want me to sing something else?" she asked. She got a round of cheers. "Hold on. I have to remember the lyrics." After a few minutes of searching her memories she could only think of the melody. "I CAN'T REMEMBER THE WORDS!" she yelled out in aggravation. She then laughed nervously. "UH is it ok if I just sing you the melody? It's a great song but I can only remember how the melody went." Some men nodded.

Sakura cleared her throat again and began to sing. She sang a song that her mother always sang to her when she was home at night. Now Sakura sang it to her brother when he felt bad or just wanted to hear it. She gave the tune a deeper meaning when she sang each note. All to soon it was over and the men clapped again. "Alright, I think we should leave Sakura alone and let her sing without an audience. Go back to work or whatever you were doing." Zuko ordered. The men all walked off moaning. Zuko turned to Sakura. "Thanks for singing to them. It cheered them up. I'm going to go to bed now." He said. "I am too. A man needs his rest." Iroh said walking away. "Coming Sakura?" Zuko asked. Sakura shook her head. "I'm going to stay up for a while." Zuko shrugged and walked below deck.

Now that she was alone, Sakura decided to practice her bending. She thought that Waterbending would be best since it was night and no one could see her. Also, Waterbending was the first one she ever did and it seemed easy.

Sakura walked towards the edge and started to stretch. She then tried a move she had seen Katara use earlier. She brought her arms up and water spilled everywhere, splashing her. "ARG!" she yelled. Sakura stared at the water on the deck. Then an idea came to her. She had seen Katara do it right before they had caught her. Sakura followed the same moves and found she was directing a stream of water. She made it go everywhere and do everything she could think of. Then an image popped into her head.

"It's worth a try." She said. The image was of the Waterbending scroll that the pirates had wanted. She had only seen part of it since Zuko was walking so fast. What she did see of it was a single move. She closed her eyes and followed the motions she had seen on the scroll. Sakura opened her eyes and saw that she had done exactly what it had shown on the scroll. She did it over again. Sure enough, it was the same move.

_"The Water Whip." _A faint voice said. Sakura smiled. "The Water Whip!" She didn't know where the voice came from but she knew it was right. _"I'll have to ask Avatar Roku or Avatar Kaori about that next time I talk to one of them." _She thought.

Sakura kept practicing her Waterbending until she felt herself tire out to badly. She went to her room, hid her staff, and crawled into her bed. Using Airbending (and not really sure how she did it) Sakura blew out the candles and went to sleep.

* * *

Sakura woke up the next morning t hear Zuko yelling in the hallways. "ZUKO SHUT UP! SOME PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP!" she yelled. Zuko burst in the door yelling "WHAT?" Seeing that is was only Sakura he calmed down. "People don't normally talk to me that way around here." He explained. "That's because you're a spoiled prince." Sakura mumbled. She got up and shooed Zuko away so she could change.

Sakura found Zuko and Iroh out on the deck. Zuko was stretching and Iroh was drinking some sort of tea. "Sakura! Come have some tea!" Iroh said pouring her a glass. Zuko let out a grunt and fire a huge flame at Sakura. She stopped it in mid air (not sure how she did this either) added more power to it and redirected at Zuko. Zuko crossed his arms and as the flame hit him, brought them back. The flame burst into two flames and hit the ground, disappearing.

"Nice bending." Zuko complemented Sakura. Sakura now had her tea and was drinking it. "Thanks." She said putting the tea cup down. Zuko fired another blast her way and she once again stopped it, redirected it and threw it back at Zuko. Zuko sidestepped and it hit the metal of the ship. Sakura narrowed her eyes and gave him an evil smile. Zuko smirked and it was on.

Zuko and Sakura fired flame after flame at each other. Neither side could manage to win. Finally the two were to tired to attack. "Nice job Zuko." Sakura complemented. "You didn't do bad yourself. You are one of the best benders I have ever seen, and at your age too! That was impressive." Zuko said. Sakura grinned. "Of course I am!" _"And to think, I don't really know what I am doing! It's just coming naturally!" _Iroh sighed and the two turned their attention to him. "Prince Zuko, are you ready to resume your training?" he asked. Zuko nodded and the two began to bend together.

Sakura watched in happiness as Iroh tried to teach Zuko a new move. Sakura smirked. "That's easy!" she yelled getting up. "Prove it!" Zuko said in a very angry tone. Sakura could tell that he was frustrated since he couldn't get it right away. She walked over to them and prepared herself. Then she closed her eyes and followed the same moves Iroh had done. "Whoa!" Zuko said. "Was that your first time ever trying that?" Iroh asked. Sakura gave them her same little evil smile. "Maybe." "Where did you learn to bend so well?" Zuko asked in awe. "My father." Sakura quickly replied. "Well we'll see just how good you are then." Zuko said grinning.

"As you can see, there are ten men in this line. Each man will fight you. The first man will go easy on you and the men that follows will become harder and harder to defeat. If you defeat all ten men then you are to face me. If you defeat me then it is Uncle Iroh's turn to face you. If you beat him then there will be a huge reward, although, I doubt that you will make it that far." Zuko explained. Sakura smirked. "Bring it on." Zuko drew a large circle. Both Sakura and the first man in line stepped in it. "First one to be pushed out loses!"

"As Zuko said, I am the easiest of the bunch. If you know any Firebending at all you should defeat me." Sakura grinned. "Ok. You're on." Iroh hit a large drum and the whole area echoed with its noise. Even the nearby land felt it's affects and the birds all flew away in fear. The man attacked and Sakura blocked it. She sent a powerful blast at him and he flew out of the ring. The next man in line stepped up and the drum sounded.

One by one each man got blown out of the ring until there were no more men left in line. "Next Victim." Sakura yelled as she threw the last one out of the ring. Zuko stepped in the ring. "You already?" Sakura asked while polishing her nails. Zuko laughed. "I won't that easy." He said. "You couldn't beat me earlier, what makes you think you can now?" Sakura asked. "You couldn't beat me either." Zuko retorted. "If I remember correct, you said that I was one of the best Firebenders you have ever seen. I'm not losing to you." Sakura said smirking. "I may have to take that back once I beat you." Zuko said laughing. "I won't lose." Sakura told him. Zuko took off all of his clothes until only his pants remained. _"Holy cow! Nice body man! AHH SAKURA DON'T THINK ABOUT THAT! YOU HAVE TO WIN!"_ Sakura thought. Iroh sounded the drum and the fight began.

The two stood there for a while. Sakura could tell Zuko was getting impatient. He finally attacked. Sakura blocked it and attacked. The fight went on for what seemed like ever. Both Sakura and Zuko were getting tired but neither would stop fighting. Finally, Zuko let his guard down and Sakura was able to throw him out of the ring. "Told you I would win." She said smiling. "Don't get your hopes up just yet." Zuko said.

Iroh stepped into the ring and said; "I guess it's my turn then." "I'm not going to be beaten by an old man!" Sakura exclaimed and started to laugh. Iroh also laughed. "I may be old but I can still fight just as good as I could when I was younger." He said. Zuko sounded the drum and the final battle began.

The two stood there forever, neither side giving in to impatience. "Uncle! Attack already!" Zuko yelled. "Patience in important Prince Zuko. You should learn that." Iroh said. Sakura took this opportunity to attack him. Iroh didn't know what hit him, but he regained himself and stayed in the ring. "Attacking while the opponent is preoccupied, nice job." He said. Sakura just smiled.

The battle from then on was so action packed that no one watching could believe it. Iroh was outmatched in Sakura's power by a long shot but he managed to stay in the ring. Sakura did moves that no one had even thought of or even thought possible. She tried hard not to use any other bending skill. She managed not to give in and only used Firebending.

Iroh was now starting to tire out quickly. Sakura, however, felt more alive and attacked with a higher passion. Iroh finally gave in and was blown out of the ring. Sakura stopped and realized she could have hurt him. She ran to where he was. He was fine and jut breathing heavy. Sakura was also breathing heavy. "Nicely done Sakura." Iroh said getting up. Zuko was standing there with his mouth wide open. "Are you sure you weren't raised in the Fire Nation? That was some serious bending!" he managed to say. Sakura shrugged. "I learned at night. I burnt down many things while learning. I told my father I would only use Firebending against the Fire Nation. He thought it was great that I would one day give the Fire Nation a taste of it's own medicine." "HUH?" Zuko asked. "Never mind. I need some water and a long rest, maybe some food. I'm tired now!" Sakura said.

People were sent to get Sakura food and water while she sat down to rest. "Wow Sakura. You are one of the best ever!" Zuko exclaimed. "Proud of it too." Was Sakura's answer. "How did you get so good?" Zuko asked. Sakura smiled. "Practice makes perfect!" was all she said. She then drifted off to sleep.

* * *

YES I realize Zuko seems nicer. (It's not impossible for him to be nice) That's just cause Sakura is around. He will get worse.


	5. A New Friend

OK, this one isn't as long. Hope you like it! And for you smaller kids reading it, there is some more cussing in this one. I hope you don't mind!

* * *

Chapter Five: A New Friend

_It was a beautiful day. Everything was going great. Zuko seemed happier than usual. Sakura and Iroh followed him to the shore where a young lady that looked like him was standing. She smiled and said something to Zuko. Sakura couldn't hear anything. Then, out of nowhere, many soldiers attacked. Iroh was busy fighting and the girl was attacking Zuko. Sakura had no one near her. Suddenly, there was a scream and Zuko went flying. The girl stood there with an evil smirk on her face as Zuko hit the ground in pain._

_Sakura screamed but no one heard her. Then, the mysterious girl approached Zuko and was about to attack when Sakura eye's started to glow. Her marks on her hands and stomach also began to glow. "TOUCH HIM AGAIN AND YOU ALL DIE!" she yelled. Then, a tornado of sand, water and fire erupted from the ground below her and she stood on top. Higher and higher the tornado rose until it was above all trees. Fire burst from the tornado and surrounded all the soldiers. Everyone was trapped in a bubble of fire, but no one was hurt by it. The girl, Zuko and Iroh were the only ones not surrounded by fire. Sakura began to attack the girl. She ran but then tripped and fell into the water. When she remerged, Sakura's tornado was in the water near her. _

"_Don't worry, I'm not going to kill you, but if you touch Zuko ever again, you WILL die." Sakura's voice boomed. The girl said she was sorry. Sakura could tell she was truly scared. "And if you touch the Avatar, that you will pay for also!" _

_Sakura suddenly stopped glowing, and her tornado slowly started to weaken. Soon it was gone altogether and Sakura fell to the water below. "SAKURA!" Zuko yelled and ran to her. _

"SAKURA!" Sakura sat up in bed. She was breathing heavy and she felt cold. "Where am I?" she asked the air. Her eyes finally focused and she saw she was in her room. "Zuko must have moved me here." She said out loud. She felt a sharp pain in her left hand. She looked at it and found it was burnt. _"That must have happened when Iroh and I were battling." _She thought.

After getting up and stretching, Sakura found that there was food and water on the desk waiting for her. She poured water into a bowl and put her burnt hand in it. Her hand began to glow and when she brought it out of the water, it had a blue substance around it. The blue substance began to glow brightly and then disappeared, leaving her hand looking normal. "I healed!" she exclaimed. She looked at the bowl of water and found that it had Avatar's Kaori's reflection in it instead of her own.

"Of course it healed. Waterbending was the first bending I learned and it was the first one you found you could do. That means you are from the Water Nation and can heal using Waterbending." Kaori said. Then, her face faded away. "No Avatar Kaori! I have to talk to you! No! Come back!" Sakura yelled at the bowl of water. "All in good time young Avatar." Sakura heard her say and then she was gone.

Sakura had to go over everything in her head while she went to find Zuko. When she found Zuko, she wanted to leave again. He was yelling, "Shut your damn mouth and let me finish! I told you that it had to be this way and I'm not taking anything other than that! Now get your fucking badass out of here!" A man came running out of the room. Sakura peaked inside and saw Zuko was heated. He really looked angry and Iroh was just shaking his head.

"Prince Zuko! Watch your mouth!" He told Zuko. Sakura stepped inside the door and leaned against the doorframe. "Yeah Zuko. I could start talking like that too. I follow the examples of older people you know." She said in a matter of fact tone. Zuko just glared at her. "I don't ever want to see you following anything I have done, EVER!" he exclaimed. Sakura shrugged. "Whatever _Prince_ Zuko." She put emphasis one the word "prince" Zuko snorted.

After Zuko had stomped away, Sakura looked at Iroh. "He always that bad?" she asked. "No, he's worse." Iroh replied. Sakura could only imagine what that was like. _"Note to self, never piss Zuko off." _She thought. Iroh got up and smiled. "Come on, we should go find him." Was all he said and walked out of the room. Sakura followed and they found Zuko meditating in a room filled with Fire Nation things.

"This better be important." He growled as they opened the door. Sakura gave a small laugh. "I thought you said that I was the only one you knew who still meditated." "That was besides me." Zuko hissed. "Now what do you want?" "To see if you were ok." Sakura replied. "I'm fine. Now leave me alone." Zuko said trying to keep his anger under control. "Well sorry for caring about you." Sakura said sarcastically. The candles exploded with fire as Zuko turned around. "You care about me?" he asked. Sakura felt her heart pain. "Of course I do. Why wouldn't I?" Zuko shook his head and turned around. "I'll be fine, just leave me to my thoughts now."

Sakura walked outside and sat down on the deck. She was bored to death and she fell over. As she lay on her back, she watched the skies. Then, in the distance she heard a screeching noise. Thinking that it was nothing, she shut her eyes. The screech came again and this time it was right above her. Sakura opened her eyes to see a bird hovering above her head. She jumped up and moved just in case the bird was about to poop on her. The bird descended until it was right in front of her face. Its head was cocked to the side and it's eyes tore Sakura's heart up. It was like she had known it forever.

It made a low noise that sounded somewhat like a purring cat. It then landed on Sakura's arm. "UH good birdie?" Sakura stammered. Sakura felt her hands get warmer and she looked at them. Her Avatar marks were glowing. The mark on her stomach was also glowing. On the bird, she saw that it had the same marks. There was a mark on each wing and one on its chest. Sakura's eyes got big. "You're my animal guide for this world!" she exclaimed. The bird seemed to understand and it scooted closer to Sakura's head.

Behind Sakura, there was a loud bang as the door flew open. "Sakura! Was is that thing?" Zuko asked running up to her. Sakura smiled. "My new friend!" was all she said. Zuko stood there speechless. "That mail bird is your friend?" he finally asked. Sakura looked confused. Then she saw the tube on the birds back. "Yeah she is my friend." Zuko burst out laughing.

"Ok, maybe you should lie down for a bit."

"No I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Do I look like I'm kidding?"

"No."

"Then I'm not kidding!"

Zuko sighed. "How do you know it's a girl?" Sakura look appalled. "Do I have to spell it out for you? I can just tell." Zuko made a face. "What's her name?" Sakura had to think for a minute. "Aya. Aya is her name." She answered. Zuko raised an eyebrow. "Whatever." Sakura smiled. "You have no idea how happy I Am." She said to the bird. Aya ruffled her feathers. It was like she was saying that she was happy too!

* * *

Short Chapter but review anyway please! 


	6. The Storm

Yet another short chapter. Wow! I updated twice in the same day! XD The next one will be longer,I promise!

* * *

Chapter Six: The Storm

The next few days went by in a flash as Sakura was training her new bird. Zuko seemed to always be in a bad mood and was cussing more than Sakura liked. As they sailed on, Iroh started to talk of an upcoming typhoon.

"Prince Zuko. There is a bad storm coming. I can feel it in my bones." He told Zuko. Zuko scowled. "Your bones maybe wrong." He yelled. Sakura shook her head and sighed. Aya was on her arm and she was bored to death. She too, felt that a storm was coming. The general was nearby and Sakura could hear him saying something to himself.

Sakura awoke the next morning and knew something was up. She went outside to see clouds in the distance. Zuko and the general were at each other's throats and when Iroh tried to comfort Zuko, but he pulled away and stomped off. He pushed Sakura out of the way and Sakura looked at Iroh worried. Iroh shook his head.

Later in the day, it started to rain. Zuko and the general were still in bad moods and Sakura wished she could do something to help. She also could since that Aang was having trouble of his own. As she came out of her room, Iroh passed by. Wondering what he was doing, Sakura followed him.

"He doesn't care about any of us! All he cares about is finding the Avatar and to hell with the rest of us!" she heard a man yelling. Iroh went in the door the yelling had come from and she heard the man gasp. Iroh started to say something about Zuko and then the man said something. "The general" Sakura whispered. She pressed herself closer to the door so she could hear.

"It's true. My nephew hasn't always been this mean. He once was a nice boy, very loving and caring. Until that one day." She heard Iroh said. "What one-day?" A soldier asked. "Let me tell you his story."

"One day as I was about to enter the Fire Lord's War Room, Zuko ran up and asked if he could come into the meeting. I said that he shouldn't but he insisted. He said that if he was to rule the nation one day, he should start going to war councils. I told him he could as long as stayed quiet. He said he would and we went inside.

"As a general explained his plan, Zuko stood up and declared it wouldn't be fair. That we couldn't sacrifice new recruits like that and that they love our country just as much as we did. As you can tell, the Fire Lord was angry. He said the Zuko had been disrespectful and that there was only one way to settle it." Iroh paused and the general said something but it was to faint for Sakura to hear.

"Yes, a Fire Duel. Zuko looked upon the old man and declared he was not afraid. When time came for him to duel, I was afraid for him. When he turned around he jumped back in surprise. You see it was the general's plan he spoke out against, but by doing so in the Fire Lords War Room it was him he had disrespected. Zuko had to duel his own father.

Zuko refused to fight his father. Fire Lord Ozai said that he had to in order to learn respect. Zuko still refused and then…I looked away." Iroh shook his head. "Wow, I always thought that Zuko got his scar from a Firebending accident." The general said. Iroh shook his head.

"My brother said that Zuko needed to learn proper respect and he banished him until he found the Avatar. He says he is a disgrace but I think otherwise. That is why Zuko is the way he is. He thinks that if he brings the Avatar to his father, everything will go back to the way it used to be. The Avatar gives Zuko hope."

Sakura had tears in her eyes. She burst in the door and screamed at all who would listen, "How could a father do that to his own son? It's like he doesn't care at all! If I were Zuko, I would never go back home. I just can't take it!" She fell to her knees and began to cry bitterly. Next thing she knew, Iroh's hand was on her shoulder. "My brother has a different style of handling things. I don't always think it is fair but he keeps our nation together."

When Sakura finally stopped crying, there was a loud crack of thunder and a scream. Everyone ran to the deck to see what had happened and they saw a man hanging from the top deck. Zuko burst out the door and yelled. He and the general started to climb up the ladders to help the man. The ship was on fire and Sakura was really worried. She looked at Iroh, who was concentrated on the skies. A bolt of lighting came down and hit him but he was able to control it and send it to the water. His hair was messed up but he was ok.

Sakura looked up and saw Zuko and the general helping the man climb down. Overhead, they saw Aang's flying bison. It disappeared and Zuko jumped down on deck. Then, as Sakura looked at the water, it started to glow. Aang's bison, with everyone on it, came out of the water and flew up. Aang and Zuko exchanged glances and then Aang flew off into the eye of the storm.

"Should we chase after him?" The general asked Zuko. Zuko shook his head. "Lets get everyone to safety and fix the ship. I'll let him go this time." Iroh placed his hand on Zuko's shoulder and nodded. Sakura then ran to Zuko and hugged him. "Are you ok?" she said pulling away from him. He smiled. "I'm fine Sakura, just fine." He said putting his arm around her shoulders. Sakura blushed and he laughed a bit.

The storm soon calmed down and as Zuko and Sakura stood there together, Zuko smiled. "You did the right thing Zuko." Sakura told him. He nodded. "I think I did." "We can always catch up to him later." Sakura reassured. As she walked away she smiled.

"_I'm glad he is doing better, but I still have a lot of work to do on that temper." _She thought. She then felt a sudden rush of homesickness.

"_I wish I could go home but I'm not sure how." _She thought. She went into her room and started to cry. She missed her home and family. _"Do they miss me? Do they even know I am gone?" _were some of the things that went through her mind. After hearing Zuko's story, she wanted to go home even more, but if she went home, she could miss out on something big.

* * *

Yes, I did use some of the dialogue from the show. I didn't explain it as well as Iroh did but I tried! 


	7. More Hope

I think this is my longest chapter! It took me awhile to type and I hope you like it! Also, i hope that I spelled Sabertoothmooselion right! (If you don't know what that is, refer to Book 2 Chapter 7 or 8 of the show, i can't remember)

* * *

Chapter Seven: More Hope

The men were able to fix the ship the next day and they were off again. Sakura grinned as Aya flew around the ship. Zuko had calmed down and he was practicing his Firebending. Iroh sat there watching and drinking tea.

"Prince Zuko! I see a port town on shore. Do you want us to stop there?" a voice yelled from the upper deck. Zuko stopped and looked up. "Yes." The ship turned directions and they headed towards land. Sakura smiled as Aya landed on her shoulder. "Hear that Aya? We can go shopping!" she exclaimed. The bird looked like it could care less and Sakura snorted.

The ship landed and Sakura immediately jumped out. She ran into the many shops and got lost. She heard Zuko calling for her and she decided to make it a game to see if he could find her. Every time she saw him, she would run away giggling. After time, Zuko got frustrated. When he cornered her, she found a way to get away and ran into the woods.

Sakura was laughing even harder now. She was running and she didn't know where she was going. She could hear Zuko not to far behind. She turned a corner and stopped dead. "Sakura! What are you doing?" Zuko asked as he skidded to a stop next to her. Sakura just stood there motionless. "Sakura? Are you listening?" He asked poking her. Then he saw what she was staring at. A huge Sabertoothmooselion was standing about 15 yards away and was preparing to charge.

"Sakura, we should run!" he yelled and started running. When he looked back, Sakura was still standing there and her knees were shaking. "Come on Sakura! Normally I wouldn't run but this time I think it would be better to. Let's go!" Zuko yelled. Sakura didn't move and the Sabertoothmooselion began to charge. Sakura wanted to move but she couldn't. She was frozen where she stood. She braced herself but the pain never came.

Sakura slowly open her eyes and put her arms down. She could feel the warm breath of the animal on her head. She looked at it and it snorted. It had skidded to a stop right before it had hit her and was now waiting for her to move. She slowly reached up to pet it's nose but then hesitated. The animal put it's nose on her hand and she smiled. She stood there petting it and Zuko watched in shock.

The Sabertoothmooselion then leaned down and Sakura gasped. "Can I ride you?" she asked the animal. The animal lowered its head in respect and Sakura climbed on it's back. As the animal got up, Sakura almost fell over. She regained her balance and then rode towards Zuko. "I like it Zuko. I can't believe you said these things were dangerous! I think they just want attention." Zuko just stared at her in awe.

Sakura rode around on the Sabertoothmooselion for about 30 minutes. When she got down, she gave it a good-bye pat and sent it away. Zuko was still shocked when she approached. "How the hell did you do that?" he demanded. Sakura shrugged. "I guess it jut likes me." Then she felt something brush up her leg. "Aw! How cute! It's a baby Sabertoothmooselion!" she said picking it up. It yawned and started to lick her face. The other Sabertoothmooselion walked up and stood nearby. Sakura smiled and put the cub down. It ran back to its mother and the two disappeared in the trees.

"That's impossible." Zuko said. Sakura shook her head. "Nothing is impossible." She told him. Then she smiled and stared to run. "Catch me if you can!" She ran towards the ship and hopped on. When Zuko hopped on, he told Iroh in excruciating detail of how Sakura was riding the Sabertoothmooselion. Sakura rolled her eyes. "It isn't that important. Bid deal? I rode a 'dangerous' animal. Nothing special." Iroh started to laugh. "You don't understand Sakura. A Sabertoothmooselion isn't a nice creature. No one has ever been able to tame one, even for what little time you rode it. No one can ride it and if they do, they get killed."

Sakura's eyes got big. _"Could the animal recognize that I was the Avatar and that is why it let e ride it? I need to know these things!" _"Well I don't know what I did." She said. "Don't worry about it." Zuko told her and Iroh nodded. Sakura shrugged and went to the front of the ship. She began to sing.

_"You think you own whatever land you land on  
The Earth is just a dead thing you can claim  
But I know every rock and tree and creature  
Has a life, has a spirit, has a name  
You think the only people who are people  
Are the people who look and think like you  
But if you walk the footsteps of a stranger  
You'll learn things you never knew you never knew  
Have you ever heard the wolf cry to the blue corn moon  
Or asked the grinning bobcat why he grinned?  
Can you sing with all the voices of the mountains?  
Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?  
Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?  
Come run the hidden pine trails of the forest  
Come taste the sunsweet berries of the Earth  
Come roll in all the riches all around you  
And for once, never wonder what they're worth  
The rainstorm and the river are my brothers  
The heron and the otter are my friends  
And we are all connected to each other  
In a circle, in a hoop that never ends  
How high will the sycamore grow?  
If you cut it down, then you'll never know  
And you'll never hear the wolf cry to the blue corn moon  
For whether we are white or copper skinned  
We need to sing with all the voices of the mountains  
We need to paint with all the colors of the wind  
You can own the Earth and still  
All you'll own is Earth until  
You can paint with all the colors of the wind."_

When stopped singing and heard a lone clapping behind her. She turned around and saw Zuko standing there, clapping. She blushed and he laughed. "Sorry, did I embarrass you?" he asked. "No you think?" she said in a sarcastic voice. Zuko grinned; the first time Sakura had ever seen him do so. Zuko started to walk towards her when someone shouted his name. He turned around and ran to where it had come from.

Sakura shrugged and turned back around. In the distance, she saw another Fire Navy ship. She ran towards the door Zuko had gone into. The ship was coming up fast and it breeched before Sakura could get to the door and inside. Men hopped onboard and walked towards the door she was standing in front of.

"Who are you?" She demanded. The man that looked like the leader smiled. "I'm surprised you don't know. I see you come form the Fire Nation. I'm admiral Zhao and I wish to speak to Prince Zuko." The man now known as Zhao said. Sakura gulped and slowly nodded. There was something about this Zhao dude that she didn't like.

He pushed her out of the way and walked inside. Sakura was now too afraid to follow. She stayed outside until she saw the men exit and get back on their ship. She then ran to find Zuko. He was in a really bad mood. "Zuko, what happened?" she asked. He scowled. "Zhao has been promoted. He is looking for The Avatar too. With all the info he will get now, we don't stand a chance of catching the Avatar." It looked like he had given up all hope. Sakura put her hand on his shoulder. "Never give up Zuko. I'm sure we'll find a way." She said reassuringly. Iroh nodded. Zuko shook his head and disappeared out the door.

Sakura didn't see Zuko for the rest of the day. He didn't even come out to hear her sing during music night. She went inside and to his room to see if he was there but no Zuko. She checked everywhere. In the room she had found him earlier that day, she noticed that the two swords hanging over the fireplace were missing. Thinking that it was nothing, she went to her room.

Despite all her efforts, she couldn't get to sleep. When she heard footsteps in the hallway, she went to check it out. She pecked outside and saw Zuko coming down the hall. She stepped in front of him just as he was about to pass her door. "Where the hell have you been?" she asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Away." Was all Zuko said. Sakura snorted. "Away where? You had me worried Zuko." Zuko just shook his head. "I'm sorry Sakura, I'm really tired. Can I please get some rest?" Sakura smiled and nodded. "Ok, I guess so but you're not going to elude my question forever." Zuko raised an eyebrow. "Ok sure. Night Sakura" he started to walk off. "Night Prince Zuko." Sakura called and went back into her room to sleep.

The next morning as Sakura opened her door, Zuko passed by. Sakura was still half asleep but she couldseehe had no shirt on. In surprise, she jumped and Zuko laughed. "Sorry Sakura. I didn't mean to scare you. I'm going to practice with Uncle Iroh, want to come watch?" Sakura rubbed her eyes. "Huh? Yeah sure ok." She started to follow Zuko and soon found herself on the deck.

Iroh was waiting for them and he was drinking tea. Aya flew down and landed on Sakura's arm. "Morning Aya." Sakura said to the bird. As Zuko prepared to practice Sakura began to think. _"He sure is cheery this morning. I wonder why? And where did he go last night? I'll have to ask him later." _

Zuko continued to be in a good mood the rest of the day. It was starting to scare Sakura. Then they got word of something that had happened overnight. Zhao had captured the Avatar but then with the help of what they called the "Blue Spirit" he had gotten free. After Sakura heard this, she looked at Zuko. _"Must have been him." _She thought. She had no doubt in her mind that Zuko would do something like it. She didn't think about it anymore and went to bed.

* * *

"_Sakura, it is Avatar Kaori. Can you hear me?" Everything became clear and Sakura found herself in the Spirit world. "Yes I can hear you and I can see you too." Sakura answered. In front of her was Avatar Kaori. Sakura bowed low and then said, "Avatar Kaori. I have so many things to ask you!" Avatar Kaori smiled sweetly. "I understand Avatar Sakura, for you are still new to this world. I have a story to tell you first, then you can ask all the questions you want." Sakura nodded and Kaori began her story._

"_Long ago, when my brother and I were born, they tested my brother first, to see of he was the Avatar. He picked the right relic toys and they declared it must be him. My mother said that they should test me too since I was his twin. I too picked the right relic toys and they declared that the impossible had happened, that there were two Avatars._

_Well as we grew up, they started us in Waterbending. My brother go the hang of it right away and Mastered it before I could even get down some of the basic moves. He told me not to worry and that it will be my turn soon. I wasn't so sure. _

_A few months later, we received word that my brother had already mastered Earthbending and was moving on to Firebending. I was still in the process of getting my Waterbending. This was even more stressful and I tried even harder to get it._

_About a year later I was getting my Waterbending and moving on to a lot harder things. Then, we received word that my brother had finally mastered Firebending. He was heading towards the Northern Air Temple to learn Airbending. This stressed me out also. I kept asking myself why couldn't I get it? My parents assured me that I was just having a hard time since the Earth Spirit had never split like this before. I told myself that it was true and pushed on. _

_Just as I was about to master Waterbending, my brother returned home. He was a fully realized Avatar now. "My sister and Avatar Kaori, it is an honor to present you with this Airbending staff make from the finest wood and customized just for you." He said bowing and handing me the staff you now use. When I touched that staff, something inside me clicked and I mastered Waterbending. Not only did I master that, but also when I went to start Earthbending, I knew everything already. It was the same with Fire and Air. _

_My brother thought that it was impossible when I returned home. From then on, we fought. One day, we decided to settle everything with a quick duel. The one that won was the right one. _

_Our duel wasn't so short and it lasted for three days. Neither side could beat each other. Finally I gave up and ran away saying that I hated my brother and that he was a horrible Avatar. The next day, I found the portal and was transported to your world._

_When I finally found a way back, my brother and many Avatars after him had died. I was able to contact him in the spirit world and told him I was sorry. When I came back from the spirit world, I was transported back to your world and I have lived there ever since. Now I am dead and my spirit stays in my original world."_

_Kaori's story touched Sakura's heart and she smiled. "And that is how I found the staff. After you died, it found its way to me?" she asked. Avatar Kaori nodded. "That is what I believe."_

_After that, Sakura asked Avatar Kaori many things. She found out that the Voice that named moves was a spirit that had done the same thing for Kaori. She also found out that the Sabertoothmooselion had stopped because it saw she was an Avatar. Kaori said that some animals would stop and others wouldn't. Some would be unafraid while other cowered in fear._

"_My time with you is up young Avatar. I must be going now." Avatar Kaori said. Sakura nodded. "Thank you for telling me all these things." "I will see you soon."_

Sakura sat up in bed and rubbed her eyes. She knew that she had just been in the spirit world and she checked outside to make sure no one was near. "Hopefully no one saw me like that." She said to herself as she dressed.

* * *

Two weeks went by before anything else remotely interesting happened. As Zuko and Sakura were practicing, a girl jumped on board the ship with a strange animal. "You have a stowaway on board." She declared as her animal ripped through the deck. "We do not!" Sakura yelled. "MY SHIP!" Zuko yelled. The animal the girl was riding pulled out a man. "Ok maybe we did." Sakura said her voice fading. "You have to pay for the damage done!" Zuko yelled running after her. She smirked and rode off.

Zuko scowled. "Whoa! Did you see that thing she was riding? It paralyzed that man with its tongue!" Iroh exclaimed. Zuko pulled out Katara's necklace. "I have an idea." He declared. Sakura had a bad feeling about it.

That night they went to find the mysterious girl who had torn a hole in their ship. When they found her, Zuko did some negotiating and they managed to get her o let them use her animal. "He can't see. He uses his nose to find someone. Do you have something he can use to smell out the ones you are looking for?" the girl said as she prepared her animal. Zuko pulled out Katara's necklace and handed it to the girl. "An ex-girlfriend? Well this should be interesting." She said getting on the animal. Sakura snorted.

"Little sis must not have liked her." The girl said seeing that Sakura had snorted. Sakura looked at Zuko and then at the girl. "I look like him?" she asked. Everyone except Zuko and Sakura laughed. "So you're not his sister?" the girl asked. Sakura shook her head vigorously. "Gotcha. Now, you guys can call me June." The girl now known as June said. Everyone nodded and Iroh got on. Then Zuko got up in the saddle and Sakura was left standing there. Zuko held out his hand to help her up and Sakura took it. As she sat down, June said, "Hold on tight." Zuko looked at Sakura. "Hold on to my waist Sakura. I don't want you falling off." He ordered. Sakura raised an eyebrow. "I think I'll be fine." She said. "Just hold on. I'm only telling you to 'cause I care." Zuko said. Sakura's heart was beating heavily. _"HE CARES!" _

She nodded and wrapped her arms around him. "Ready?" June asked. Iroh nodded and June let her huge skunk looking thing sniff the necklace. It took off like a shot.

They stopped at many places along the way. When they stopped for a long time Zuko asked, "What's wrong with it?" Sakura could tell he was getting impatient. "She must have spent a lot of time here." June replied. The old woman standing at the door of the house they were waiting in front of, looked at Iroh. "Hey handsome, want your fortune told?" she asked. Iroh blushed and was about to say something when June's animal took off again.

The next place they went to was a town of what looked like nuns. The animal they ere on tore some things apart and then ran through the gate. Up ahead they saw Katara and her brother walking. "Katara!" Sakura yelled. She turned around but it was too late. The animal's piercing tongue hit her and she was paralyzed. Her brother started to run but he was also hit.

"I can see why you left him. You are way to beautiful for him." June said to Katara. "Tell me where the Avatar is." Zuko demanded. "NO!" Katara said. June hopped off and picked her up. She threw Katara over the back of her animal and then went to get Katara's brother. After slinging him over the animal's back, she got up and they went back to the town. " I'm so sorry Katara." Sakura whispered to the limp body of the Waterbender.

June threw Katara and her brother, which Sakura now knew to be Sokka, on the ground and they all jumped down. "He can't be far! Sakura, stay near these two!" Zuko yelled and ran off. Sakura sat down next to them and turned them over so they could see. "Sorry you guys. He is just being himself. I know he wants to catch Aang really bad and I feel for him but he just takes it to far. I have a feeling Aang will get out of it though. Zuko isn't the best of Firebenders out there. I'm better than everyone on his ship and I'm only 13." Sakura explained.

"Who are you?" Sokka asked. "Your worst nightmare." Sakura joked. Katara and Sakura both laughed. "Katara, you know her?" Sokka asked shocked. "Yes Sokka, she was the one who let me go when Zuko had tied me to the tree. She wants to tell something to Aang but won't let me tell him for her." "Oh." Sokka said. Just then, a nun lady walked up and let the two sniff some remedy. They both sat up and walked around. "I'm back to normal!" Sokka exclaimed. Sakura got up. "I have to leave you two then. I did nothing, I just left at the wrong time ok!" she said. She ran to where Zuko was trying to battle Aang. Aang grabbed Katara's necklace and flew away. Zuko yelled in aggravation and went after him.

June burst in with her animal thing and got ready to attack. Then, it looked like Aang had an idea. He knocked over all the powerful scent pots the nuns had and ran. June was thrown off her animal as it went crazy. Meanwhile, Aang and his friends were getting away. "AANG! I HAVE TO TELL YOU SOMETHING!" Sakura yelled as Zuko approached. She was going to run after him but Zuko grabbed her wrist. "No use."

June's animal was still in a rampage. June went flying, and landed on Iroh. Then the animal turned to Zuko and paralyzed him. As Zuko went flying, Sakura began to run. The animal also hit her and she fell. She landed on Zuko, hard, as the animal screeched in pain and ran through the wall. Sakura tried to get up but couldn't move. "Sorry Zuko." She said. He looked into her eyes and said, "It's ok Sakura. It wasn't your fault." He then looked at Iroh, who had a paralyzed June on top of him. "Uncle, you weren't hit!" he said. "SHHH!" Iroh told him.

Finally, as the paralysis wore off, June asked for her money. Sakura got up and helped Zuko up. Then, she took out a money sack and handed it to June. "There is your pay." She said. June smiled but then Sakura snatched it back. "And there is your repayment for tearing a hole in our ship!" she yelled. June snorted and ran to see what had become of her animal. Zuko laughed. "Nice one Sakura!" Sakura smiled. She had learned many things that day but the most important one was that Zuko actually cared about someone or something other than the Avatar.

* * *

YES, The song if from Pocahontas. The Song in Chapter 4 was from The Prince Of Egypt. ALSO: I don't know is June was her real name..It just stuck for some reason. And I also don't know what the animal was either. Refer to Book 1 Chapter 15 of the show to find out what they really were.


	8. Love Is In The Air

Sorry you all, this chapter is a little romantic. I just HAD to do one Oh yeah,I think I made Sakura have her birthday in this chapter because mine is the 7th of June. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Eight: Love Is In The Air

A few days later, Sakura woke up at the crack of dawn. She hopped out of bed and went to find Zuko. He was still asleep in his room. Sakura made a face. _"He is supposed to be up!" _she thought. She tiptoed in and whispered, "Zuko, are you up yet?"

Zuko moaned and turned over. "Come on Zuko! Wake up!" Sakura ordered. Zuko put his pillow on his head. "Not now Azula." Sakura became confused. "Who is Azula?" Zuko grunted.

Sakura couldn't take it anymore and flipped his bed over, sending Zuko to the floor. "WHEN I TELL YOU TO GET UP IT'S FOR A GOOD REASON!" She yelled. Zuko started cussing. "Guy can't get any fucking sleep around here. No respect, hell never any respect." He complained. Sakura threw his pillow at him. "SHUT UP AND LISTEN!" She ordered. Zuko grunted and looked at her.

Sakura beamed. "Finally! Now guess what day it is?" Zuko made a weird noise. "Annoy the crap out of Zuko day?" Sakura giggled. "No but I just might do that." Zuko sighed. "Then what?" "It's…MY FOURTENTH BIRTHDAY!" Sakura yelled. Zuko nodded. "And?" Sakura sighed. "That's a good thing you know!" Then, it seemed like Zuko got what she was saying. "OH! Happy Birthday Sakura!" Sakura grinned.

"Did you have to wake me up at dawn though?" Zuko asked. Sakura nodded. "Uh huh!" Zuko scratched his head. "I hope you weren't expecting a present as soon as I got up. I didn't know." Sakura shrugged. "It's ok, you can go back to sleep now." Zuko gave her a funny glance. "You sure?" Sakura nodded. "I may have to wake you up again though."

Zuko did go back to sleep but Sakura woke him up again in two hours. As she frolicked around on deck, Iroh put his hand on Zuko's shoulder. "You know she is a great catch." Zuko froze up. "You talk about her as if she were a fish Uncle." Zuko pointed out. "It's a saying Prince Zuko! Boy you really need to get out more." Iroh replied laughing. Seeing that Zuko wasn't laughing, he stopped.

"Prince Zuko, what I'm saying is, you don't see a girl like her often. Sure she hates her own country but she a great Firebender. She loves to play and mess around but can be serious when the ones she loves are in danger. She can protect anyone and at the same time, she will kill anyone she wishes. She is loving, kind, and tenderhearted. If she can tame a Sabertoothmooselion, she can calm and tame anything. If she were to run off and get to know someone else, you could lose her forever. She really does care about you and she must feel weird to care about someone and not have him act as though he cared too. She doesn't care if you are after the Avatar, she will make your goals her own just to help you. Don't let her get away Prince Zuko."

Zuko pulled away from his uncle. "Uncle, I have thought about this. I don't want her getting hurt. If she stays with me, I'm afraid that will happen." Iroh smiled. "Prince Zuko, I'm glad you're concerned about her safety but if she is with you, the chances are that she won't get hurt. You will be there to protect her. And if worse comes to worst, she can protect herself and even you. I am glad that your anger problems are slowly going away around her and that she is changing you for the better. Zuko, she is the one person for you. Don't let her leave you for another."

Zuko smiled and nodded. "Thank you uncle. We'll see what happens." Sakura approached. "You guys look very suspicious right now. Are you thinking of my birthday present?" she asked cheerfully. Zuko smiled. "Kinda. Here tell you what; the town we are near has a huge market place. I'll take you there and you can pick out anything you want and I'll buy it." Sakura's eyes got big. "Anything?" Zuko nodded. "You may regret that choice!" Sakura exclaimed.

About an hour later, Zuko kept his promise and he took her to the market place. Sakura dragged him to every shop and store. In the end, she came out with three new dresses, a bow, quiver, and arrows, a sword made for woman use only and a new bag. Zuko looked at his money in despair. "I told you that you would regret your decision!" Sakura said carrying some of her new things back to the ship. She left the rest for Zuko to carry.

"Well uh Happy Birthday. I'm glad I could get you what you wanted." Zuko said as they put everything I her room. Sakura grinned. "Thanks Zuko. Oh sorry, Prince Zuko." She corrected herself. Zuko shook his head. "You can just call me Zuko, you always forget to call me Prince anyway." Sakura gave him a small nod and he walked away.

"_He's acting really strange. I wonder if it's just cause it's my birthday or something." _She thought. Aya chirped. Sakura had snuck out and gotten her a perch a few days earlier and the bird really liked it. Sakura began to put her things away and she strapped her new sword around her waist. She was going to ask Zuko if he could teach her how to use it later.

The rest of the day went by in a flash and Sakura was really tired. She went to bed early but she didn't fall asleep right away. Instead, she lay there thinking about, oddly enough, Zuko. _"What has happened to the poor boy? I know how he got banished and got his scar but I don't know anything else. Iroh said that his brother, Lord Ozai, wasn't all that nice to him. And why does he have such a bad temper? If I stay with him much longer, I have to break him of that. Avatar Roku said that I should train Aang, but it seems like he has his friends to do that. Avatar Roku, please tell me what to do." _As Sakura thought this, she felt weird. It was like something was pulling her. There was a blinding light and she found herself in the spirit world once again.

"_Avatar Sakura, I heard you calling for me. But it was not me who brought you into the Spirit world, you did it yourself." Avatar Roku said to Sakura. Sakura bowed and then said, "Avatar Roku I don't know what to do." Avatar Roku stopped her. "I am well aware of your dilemma. Sakura, what I said, I said you had to help Aang. You don't realize what I mean and you won't for a while. There will be times in the future when you will help Aang. I wanted you to teach him but I see now that his friend Katara can do that. He will also have other people help him in the future. Right now, you follow your heart. If your heart says you belong with Zuko, you stay with him. You are blinded to it right now, but he really does care about you. He will do almost anything for you. Just follow your heart."_

"Avatar Roku?" Sakura asked. It was too late and he was gone. His words still echoed in her head. _"Follow your heart" _Sakura smiled. She was going to do just that. Feeling better, she drifted off into a deep sleep.

"Sakura." A voice whispered. "Sakura, are you up yet?" it said again. Sakura moaned and turned over. "Five more minutes Shino." She said sleepily. "Shino? Who on Earth is Shino?" Sakura said nothing. "Ok I'm getting impatient Sakura." The voice said and then, she felt arms around her. She opened her eyes just as she was being dropped onto her bed. "What the hell?" she asked trying to sit up but the person pushed her down and started to tickle her. She burst out laughing and then yelled, "Stop! Please!" The person stopped and she was able to open her eyes. Zuko hovered about her grinning.

"Pay back is sweet." He said. Sakura scowled. "I get it, ok now go away so I can change." Zuko did, as he was old and walked out of the room while Sakura changed into one of her new dresses. When she came out Zuko whistled at her. Sakura blushed. "Stop that nonsense!" Zuko shook his head. "It's not nonsense." Sakura tried hard not to smile. On the inside, she was dancing but on the outside she was cool and calm. "Come on let's go outside and practice." Sakura nodded in agreement.

As they walked together Sakura was smiling. _"He is flirting with me, I just know it! That can't be, he is two years older than I am. Does he really like me?" _She thought. Then Avatar Roku's words echoed in her head. _"He really does care about you. He would do almost anything for you." _She became even happier now. Zuko noticed this. "What are you so happy about?" he asked. Sakura shook her head. "I'm not happy." She almost laughed at herself when she said this. Zuko poked her and she started laughing. "Yeah, you're happy." He declared. She grinned. "So what?" "Why?" "Because." Zuko grunted. "Because why?" "Well wouldn't you like to know?" Sakura said sarcastically. "Yes." Sakura dropped her shoulders and rolled her eyes. "It's an expression." "Oh"

By now they were outside and Zuko took off all his outer layers of clothing until he had on just his pants again. Sakura snorted. _"He's hot but he just can't do that in front of me. It makes my heart stop." _She thought as she crossed her arms. He looked t her. "What?" She narrowed her eyebrows. "Oh nothing. Let's just start so I can kick your butt!" Zuko shook his head. "You're the one that will lose this time."

Despite all of his efforts, Zuko still lost. He challenged Sakura to another duel after they ate something and she accepted. After they ate, they dueled again and Zuko still lost. They dueled they rest of the day and Zuko lost every one of them. Iroh just watched smiling. When they finally decided to stop, it was almost dark.

Sakura walked to the end of the ship and Zuko followed. She took a deep breath of the sea air and smiled. Zuko took a deep breath also and put his hands on Sakura's shoulders. She took in another deep breath and leaned back so she was leaning against him. He was a little tense but it passed and they stood there like that for a while. Zuko took his hands off her shoulders and wrapped them around her waist, pulling her closer.

Sakura turned around and blushed when she saw how close she was to Zuko. She took step back and he let go. She suddenly became very nervous. She started to stare at his chest so she didn't have to look into his eyes. If she did, he would see that she was nervous. Despite her efforts, Zuko placed his hand under her chin and tilted her head upward so she was looking him in the eye.

Sakura gasped softly. His eyes, they were different. They no longer had hate and anger in them. Instead, they had kindness and joy. As she looked closer, she found something she wasn't expecting, love. Zuko had the look of love in his eyes.

Zuko put his hand on Sakura's cheek. His hand was cold but it made Sakura feel oddly comfortable. He had a small smile on his face and as Sakura looked at him he looked like another person. "Zuko." She whispered. He placed his finger on her mouth. "Shh. Don't say anything. Just enjoy everything." He whispered back. Suddenly, he closed the gap between them and their lips met.

Sakura didn't know how long they had kissed for but when they finally pulled away from each other, she turned bright red. Zuko had a dreamy look on his face. Sakura then felt a rush of guilt. He cared about her so much and she was lying to him. Lying about everything. She backed up and a tear escaped from her eye. "Sakura what's wrong?" Zuko asked looking worried. Sakura shook her head. "I can't do this!" she yelled and her tears began to fall freely. She ran towards the door and hit Iroh on the way in. She heard Zuko shoat her name and Iroh asked him what had happened.

Sakura was sitting on her bed crying softly. Aya had sensed something was wrong and hopped off her perch, onto the bed, and over to Sakura. Sakura stroked her feathers as she was crying. _"Sakura, you were told to follow your heart, why are you crying about this? Your heart says to stay with him. You may feel guilty that you haven't told him the truth but you can't. If he finds out, who knows what will happen. Now suck it up and stop crying!" _she thought.

There was a soft knock on the door and Sakura told them to come in. She already knew whom it was and wasn't surprised when Zuko walked in the door. "Sakura? What's wrong?" he asked softly. Sakura smiled. "Sit down my Zuko. I'll tell you what is troubling me." She said. Zuko sat down on the bed next to her and grabbed her hand. "What is it Sakura?" Sakura gave him a weak smile.

"Zuko, I don't think I have been telling you all of the truth. I'm not sure if I should tell you it all but I would feel uncomfortable if I did. It's nothing about you; it's just about my family and me. I feel guilty that I haven't told you everything and to see that you care about me so much, it just makes me feel horrible that I can't tell you the truth." Zuko squeezed her hand. "It's ok Sakura, there are things about my family that I don't want anyone to know. Why do you fell guilty though? You shouldn't, it quite alright that you haven't told me everything."

Sakura looked into his eyes. "Because Zuko, I think…" She took a deep breath. "I think I love you."

* * *

o0o0o0o Cliffhanger! To all you Critics,I know the chances of Zuko falling in love are like slim to none BUT I did it anyway!** Leave it alone! **XD 


	9. Always Expect The Unexpected

Not Sure what to say about this chapter...D It does have some more cussing that usual so sorry about that.

* * *

Chapter Nine: Always Expect The Unexpected

Zuko stayed quiet for a while. Then he got up and smiled. "I'm not sure what to say Sakura. I guess all I should say is, don't get to close to me before you have know everything there is to know about me. I am glad to know that you care though and know I care about you too." He left her to her thoughts. Outside in the hall she heard Iroh yelling, "What the hell are you doing to that poor girl Zuko?" This made Sakura laugh but then her smile turned to a frown.

_"Maybe I shouldn't have said that. It just came out. I may or may not love him but I know he has to like me. He was the one who kissed me. Did I do the right thing? Maybe I belong with someone else. Maybe I should leave to travel with Aang." **"Follow your heart Sakura!" **_She heard Roku say inside her head. "That I should do, I'll stay here for awhile longer and when we get to the North Pole, I'll decide what I should do then.' Sakura said to herself. She changed and climbed into bed. For some reason, she couldn't sleep that night. Finally, she drifted off.

For the next few days, Sakura and Zuko stayed away from each other. She felt uncomfortable around him and he seemed like he didn't know she was even there. Soon, as each day went by, Zuko became angrier. His mood kept getting worse as time passed. Soon it got to the point where if he passed by, every other word was a bad one. She hated to hear it and she stayed even further from him. She hated that part too, she wanted to be near him but not if he was in such a bad mood.

Iroh seemed to be in a bad mood too since Zuko was. He was even cussing, which he never did. Sakura stayed away from both of them and felt lonely with only Aya to keep her company. Finally she couldn't take it and marched right up to Zuko. "I'm tired of being ignored and I'm tired of you being so pissy all the time! Now shut up, and come duel me because I'm bored to death." She said jamming her finger into his chest. For the first time in days, Zuko smiled. "Whatever, but you're gonna lose."

Sakura gave him an evil smile. "Never!" The two walked together out to the deck and Zuko once again took off all his extra clothing, making Sakura's heart stop. She made a fireball in the palm of her hands and tapped her foot. "Ready Stripper?" She asked with a hint of sarcasm. He stuck his tongue out and set his hand on fire. "I'm ready."

They stood there in silence until once again Zuko became impatient. He attacked and it was on from there. They fought for an hour and Zuko began to tire out. Sakura finally won and grinned. "Feel better now that all our anger has been taken out on me?" Zuko looked away. "No." Sakura shook her head and put her hands on her hips. "You lie!" "No." Zuko said trying to cover up a smile. "Prince Zuko!" the usual call came and Zuko ran off with his clothes hung over his shoulder.

Sakura sighed but she was happy that she had gotten something accomplished. She went back to her room and sat on the bed bored. Then, she saw that there was a scroll of paper in Aya's feet. Sakura got it away from the bird and opened it.

_"Sakura,_

_This may sound weird but I do know your name. It's me Aang, the Avatar. My friend Katara says you have something important to tell me. I have no idea what it may be but ever since I saw you, I have been having weird dreams. One was of Avatar Roku saying something about another Avatar. If this is what you are going to tell me, please come to the Northern Water tribe as soon as possible. I have a feeling that this bird is yours and that is why I sent the letter with it. Please come soon before Zuko follows._

_Aang"_

Sakura didn't know what to think. _"Was it really Aang that sent this letter, or is it an imposter?" _was the first thing that came to her mind. Whoever it was, they knew where Aang would be and Sakura had to get there, but she was going to stay with Zuko for a while since that is where he was taking her anyway.

* * *

It was about four days until anything else happened. Sakura got up early that morning and went outside to sing on the deck. She was out there forever and when she stopped it was past time for breakfast. She went inside, grabbed a bite to eat, and went to find Zuko. He and Iroh were in the room where Sakura had seen that the swords were missing. As she entered, she noticed that they were back above the fireplace.

"Get out of the way Sakura, Admiral Zhao just boarded the ship and he should be coming through that door any minute now." Zuko ordered and Sakura walked over to him. She stayed back a ways so that if he got mad, she wasn't in the firing range. In a minute or so, they heard Zhao out in the hallway. He marched in the door like he was the Fire Lord and not Zuko's father. He stared at Sakura like she was the devil or something.

"Prince Zuko, Iroh and girl, nice to see you again." Zhao said. "It's Sakura." Sakura spat. He smiled and it just screamed evil. "Oh Sakura, I'm sorry." He turned to Zuko. "Sorry but I have to take all of your men away. I am planning a major invasion of the Northern Water Tribe and I need their help." Zuko grunted. "I guess I have no choice." He said.

"Are you going to capture the Avatar while there? I hear he is there training." Sakura inquired. Zhao laughed. "She's the brain of this place isn't she? Yes that is what I'm planning. Iroh, I would love you have you as my general. Would you join thearmy too?" "Sorry Zhao, I'm staying with Zuko." Was Iroh's reply. Zhao lowered his head. "I'm sorry to hear that. Little girl, I mean Sakura. What about you? Are you going to stay with Zuko too?" Sakura glared at him. "I'm not going anywhere. Sorry, I would have been a great help to you but I want to get the Avatar myself. If you catch him, I wish to tell him something before you cart him to the Fire Lord."

Zhao laughed. "That may have been arranged if you had helped me. Besides, what can **you **do?" he asked putting emphasis on "you" Sakura scowled. "A lot more than you think." She said in a low voice. He laughed again. "Oh really? Like what?" "Don't ask that." Iroh warned but it was too late. "Everything. I know every Firebending move ever made and I have even though up some myself by watching the people of other nations." Sakura hissed. She sounded like Zuko when she did it.

"You've been teaching her Prince Zuko. Well then Sakura, let's see how good you really are." Zhao said. Sakura raised an eyebrow. "You wouldn't really fight a girl would you?" she asked. "Don't get him started Sakura." Zuko whispered in her ear. "I can handle myself." She whispered back. "If I duel you, then we play by my rules." She said in a louder tone. Zhao shrugged. "Whatever, as long as they don't declare that you win automatically." He said. Sakura smiled her evil smile. "No. Now let's go so I can get this over with."

Zuko sighed as they went outside. Zhao's men were rounding up Zuko's men and they crowed around the circle Sakura and Zuko had dug into the deck for their duels. Sakura explained the rules to Zhao and he asked only one question. "When we win, do we do the same thing at the end of a real Fire duel?" Sakura looked clueless and Zuko answered for her. "No, if we did, then my whole body would be burned because she had run out of room on my face." Sakura nodded, still clueless. Zhao nodded in understanding.

Everyone in both crews were now crowded around the dueling circle. Sakura didn't feel nervous but she could tell that Zuko was. As she took of her things until she was in a tank top and skirt, Zuko warned her about Zhao. "He would go even a little bit easy on you even if you are a girl. He won't hesitate to attack or harm you at any time. He is very strong so be careful." Sakura put her hand in front of his face. "Shut up and just tell me his weaknesses." She demanded. He sighed. "I'm not sure but last time I dueled him, his ankles weren't as good as they should have been. He fell because I hit one with fire from my feet." Sakura nodded and Iroh sounded the drum.

"You can do it Sakura." Zuko said as she went into the ring. She smiled. "I know." Zhao laughed. "You are overconfident. I'm not going to lose to a mere child." He said. Sakura rolled her eyes. "That's what Zuko and Iroh thought." Zhao looked surprised but then it passed. "She beat you too Iroh? This should be interesting then." The drum sounded again and everyone shut up. It was on.

Zhao attacked first, and Sakura blocked it easily. He kept attacking but she was able to stay out of the way and he missed every time. Finally, he got really frustrated and started attacking back to back. Sakura had a little more trouble when he did this but she either blocked or dodged each attack. Whenever he didn't attack, Sakura did. It soon got to the point where Sakura was attacking more than Zhao was. She could tell he was getting a little bit tired and she kept pushing.

Then, he attacked back again. They were now exchanging attacks one after another. Sakura wasn't tired and Zhao had found new strength. People were cheering left and right. Zuko was telling Sakura to do "that one move" but it didn't really help. Iroh was quiet and everyone was tense, hoping that the person they were rooting for won.

Now came the part that Sakura was waiting for. She started doing moves that she had created while dueling Zuko. Zhao was surprised at how well they were being done and he started to back off. That didn't last for long and he attacked her again. She did a back flip and just managed to get out of the way of the attack. The crowd roared in applause. She had just the duel even more interesting.

About an hour in, Zhao tired out fast and Sakura was able to advance. She kept hitting him until he was almost out of the circle. Then the unthinkable happened, Zhao attacked back but this time with lightning. Sakura used the same move she had seen Iroh use during the huge storm and it went flying into the sky. The crowd gasped and she could hear Iroh yelling, "How the hell did she do that on her first try? I haven't even taught her that!" Zhao stopped and lowered his arms.

"How did you do that?" He asked in astonishment. Sakura gave him her evil look. "I told you I was good." She replied and attacked again. He deflected it and just stood there. "Can you use lightning?" He asked. "Not now! Right now, we are dueling!" Sakura yelled and he put his arms out in front of him again. Sakura could tell he was really tired now and she hit him with huge fireball, sending him flying out of the ring. She walked over and stood above him. "Don't even start to say that you did that on purpose, I can tell you didn't. I told you I would win."

Zhao growled and tried to hit her again. "Oh I know you just didn't!" She yelled and was about to charge at him when Zuko grabbed her. "Sakura won and you know it Zhao. Stop being a sore loser. Oh wait, you can't sorry." He yelled at the admiral. Zhao turned around and huffed. "Sore loser." Zuko whispered in Sakura's ear and she giggled. "Fine, you win for now Sakura. Let's go men." Zhao said. The men from Zuko's crew congratulated Sakura and then they all left.

* * *

After his crew left, Zuko went back to his sour mood. Iroh was just amazed at what Sakura had done and he kept asking her questions. "Was that your first time handling lightning?" "Yes." "Well how did you do that? I thought only I knew that trick!" Sakura looked at him. "My father said I was too young to try lightning but he did say that I could try to learn how to deflect it. I spent many days getting shocked, trying to find the right way to deflect it when it hit me. Finally, after watching a nearby Waterbender, I figured out how to do it." She lied. Iroh looked convinced. "That's what I did."

"So you don't know how to bend with lightning?" He asked. "No, but show me and I can do it." Iroh lowered his head. "I'm not so sure about that." "I can do it, if I can beat Admiral Zhao, I think I can use lightning." Sakura reasoned and Iroh nodded. Iroh started explaining the two balances and Sakura watched as he prepared himself. He then moved his arms and she saw lightning at the edge of his fingers. Then, like and explosion, lightning erupted from his hands and hit the water.

Sakura smiled and started to follow the moves he had done. In a few seconds, she could fell static pulsing through her body. Her fingers had the blue glow and she knew she had to let go of the power soon. She pointed her hands at the water and lightning erupted from her hands as well. The thunder echoed throughout the whole area and Zuko stuck his head out the top deck.

"What the hell are you doing?" he yelled. "Watch!" Sakura yelled and she did it again. Zuko covered his ears. "That's nice Sakura." He said annoyed. Sakura made a face. "You don't care." She mumbled. He disappeared and she stuck her tongue out at the place where his head had just been. "That was great Sakura. You are a fast learner." Iroh said. Sakura grinned like a little kid. "Tell me something I don't know."

For a little while longer, Sakura messed with lightning. Iroh warned her to be careful but that advice went in one ear and out the other. She didn't play it safe but she didn't hurt. Finally she got bored and went to pack her things.

"_Now that we have no crew, we will have to find another way to the North Pole. I'm not letting anyone, even Zuko stop me. If I have to, I'm going to fly there on my glider without them. Hopefully_, _it won't come to that." _She thought as she packed her and Aya's things. Aya didn't have much to pack since Sakura couldn't take her perch with her. When she finished, she still had room for more things in her new bag. "I wonder." She said out loud. She picked up her sword and stuffed it in the bag. She knew her Bow and quiver wouldn't fit so she slung that over her shoulder.

Surprisingly, the bag could fit everything and it wasn't heavy. Sakura grabbed her staff and put Aya on her arm. She then went to find Zuko. She passed Iroh in the hallway on the way and he said he was going on a walk. She placed her things down in front of Zuko's door and knocked. There was a grumble inside so she opened the door and stepped in.

"Zuko? Hey I'm going to go get some fresh air. I'll be back later." She said but she regretted every minute of it. Zuko nodded. "Ok." Sakura did the unexpected and walked over to him and kissed his cheek. He just smiled as she walked out of the room. Sakura picked up her things with tears in her eyes and went outside. She could see Iroh in the distance and she went the other way into the woods. She put her things down and decided to practice her Earthbending.

She threw some rocks around while she was thinking. Should she really leave? What would he think if she did? Thoughts like these pained her as she thought. Aya suddenly screeched and Sakura looked at the bird sitting in a nearby tree. "What is it Aya?" she asked the now shaking bird. Then, there was a huge explosion and debris landed near her. In the distance she could see the smoke. It was coming from where the ship had been.

Sakura didn't waist any time and she ran as fast as her Airbending would carry. She found the ship on fire and pieces of debris everywhere. Iroh ran up. "Oh no." he whispered. "ZUKO!" Sakura yelled. She had to find him she just had to!

* * *

OOOO Another cliff hanger! WHOOT! D **Hey, to you critics, I know Zhao didn't have to fight during that time but he made time. Hope you liked it D**


	10. An Uncle With A Plan

**FINALLY! **I updated! For those of you who like this story, thanks for reading and I'm sorry it took so long. I was having writer's block!

* * *

Chapter Ten: An Uncle With A Plan

Sakura immediately jumped into the water in search of Zuko, while Iroh searched the land nearby. When she came out of view of Iroh, she started using her Waterbending to find Zuko. She searched piece after piece until she finally found him. He was unconscious under a huge piece of metal. She swam with him towards land and called for Iroh. He helped her get him on land and then she listened to his breathing. Then, when she couldn't hear anything, she preformed CPR.

After a few minutes, Zuko started to cough up water. He partially sat up and spit water unto the ground. Then he lay back down and looked at Sakura and Iroh, who were towering over him. He had cuts and bruises all over his face and arms. "What happened?" he asked. Sakura and Iroh both shrugged. "You were in an explosion. That's all I really know." Sakura answered. Zuko was having hard time breathing and he just shook his head. Then, he tried to get up. Sakura helped him and then let him lean against her.

_"Ok, this may be a random thing to think, but he smells really good, even after being in the water! AH Focus Sakura!" _Zuko was kind of heavy for Sakura to hold but she managed. Iroh was busy thinking and then he looked at them. "I think I know who did this." He said. Zuko jumped. "Who is it?" he demanded. "WE better not talk here, follow me." Iroh said. Sakura helped Zuko walk to the clearing she had been practicing in. When Zuko saw Sakura's things and Aya there he looked at Sakura like she wasn't herself. "Why are all of your thing's out here?" He asked. Sakura looked guilty and Zuko let go. He was really wobbly but he was able t stay upright.

"You didn't do this did you?" Sakura shook her head. "No, I would never try to blow you up. My things are packed because, I was going to leave you two and head for the North Pole by myself. You see I figured that if we didn't have a crew, it would be hard to get there. I was going to find a way to get there before Zhao attacked and grab the Avatar before he could get to him. I was going to tell him what needed to be told and then let him help the Northern Water Tribe. After that, I would grab him again and bring him back here to you."

Zuko nodded and Iroh was thoughtful. "How do we know you were really going to bring him back?" Iroh asked. "You don't trust me?" Sakura asked. "I trust you." Zuko said and Sakura felt her heart sink. _"He trusts me and I'm lying to him." _She thought. "I trust you too." Iroh said bringing her back into reality. She nodded. "Now what's going on?" Iroh just looked at her. "Well, as I just said, I think I know who did this." "Who was it?" Zuko asked. "I believe that Zhao would be the one who would gain the most of you died."

Zuko acted as though he was wringing someone's neck. "I knew it! What should we do? I want him to die!" "Calm down Zuko." Sakura told him and he crossed his arms. "What should we do Iroh?" She said turning to Iroh. Iroh was busy thinking.

"Here is what we do. Sakura, you will do as you planed and get to The North Pole before Zhao attacks. When you get there, stay with the Avatar, keep him out of trouble and tell him what you need to tell him. Also tell him that the Fire Nation is planning an invasion and to look out. Zuko, you and I will go to Zhao, but he won't know it's you. You will sneak on his ship at night and steal a uniform and dress I it. Then you will pose as a solider. I will ask to join the army as a general since you died and I will secretly talk to you at night. If everything goes according to plan, when we get to the North Pole, you can sail to the tribe, find a way in, and grab the Avatar. Then we can all escape."

Zuko had to contemplate everything before he said "Sounds great. Sakura, do you think you can make it there before Zhao attacks?" Sakura smiled. "I know I can. Don't you all worry about me, I'll be fine." Zuko nodded. "You should get going then." He said sounding sad. Sakura hugged him. "I'll see you soon don't worry." She said picking up her bag and staff. She waved good-bye and walked into the woods.

As Sakura walked she thought about what she could do. Could her glider really get her there? She doubted it but she thought that she should try. Then, and idea came to her. She would run as far up as she could and then fly. She didn't think it would work either, but it was also worth a try. She stopped, prepared herself and then ran like hell. She went way faster than ever-possible back at home, using her Airbending. She never thought that she could do it.

When she stopped by a pond to get a drink, she saw a baby duck. She saw that's its mother was dead and she felt bad for it. She out stretched her hand for it to climb but it just backed up. She grunted and turned her hand over so her mark could be seen. Not may people could see her mark for some reason, and only animals could. It was strange.

Seeing the mark, the duck rushed over to her and begged to be picked up. Sakura took the little thing and smiled. "You wanna come with me? I'm not sure how to take care of you but I can sure try. It's better than you dying out here by yourself." The turtle duck blinked and gave her a blank stare. "One quack for yes two for no." Sakura said laughing. The turtle duck continued giving her a blank stare and she sighed. Then she put the duck on the ground and started to walk off. In a few minutes, Sakura became aware of the fact that the duck was following her.

Sakura turned around and the turtle duck ran into her leg. It quacked in disgust and then looked at her with pleading eyes. "So you do want to come with me?" She asked and it quacked. She picked it up, pleased. She then put it in her pocket and let it poke its head out to see where they were going.Aya screeched. "What? I can't have other pets besides you?" Sakura was about to say something else when she heard footsteps. Sakura panicked and opened her glider. Without a second thought, she took off, heading north.

Sakura knew her glider wouldn't last the entire trip there. She would either tire out, or something else would happen. She pressed on, however, and soon found herself in freezing cold weather. _"Man and I thought it was cold in the Earth Nation. I guess that's why they call it the North Pole. Duh Sakura! Think!" _She was thinking as she flew.

After about an hour, she came across some icebergs. One was big enough for her to land on and she did. Quackers (which is what she had named the turtle duck)was happy to be able to run around but Aya looked as if she wanted to fly more. She scratched at the ice impatiently as Sakura snacked on some fish. After a few more minutes, Sakura got up and fed the two birds. She then packed up and decided to continue flying, even though it could be dangerous.

"_What have I gotten myself into? I'm not sure I can make it before I freeze to death!"

* * *

_

Well it's not very long but at least I updated it! D Hopefully,I canhave my next chapter up in a few days. pokes Quackers I got the name from my friend, LeeAnn! 


	11. The Northern Water Tribe

**TA DA! I done already! **This chapter is dedicated to my friends Liz and Lexa, who have helped me alot! Thanks guys!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Eleven: The Northern Water Tribe**

Sakura had been flying for almost three hours straight and she was beginning to really tire out. Up in the distance, she saw a big block of ice and she wondered if it was the Northern Water Tribe. There was no telling from where she was, but she was still hopeful. As she approached the big block of ice, she saw that it had the Water Nation symbol on it. _"That's it!" _she thought and she suddenly found strength.

Sakura could see that the doors were heavily guarded. There was no way of getting by without being seen. She also saw that the waters around the city were also heavily guarded. Desperate, she flew in circles.

_"How can I get in there? There is no way to get past them without being seen, and if I'm seen, I'll be attacked. Maybe they will think that I am Aang and let me continue on. Well, it's worth a shot I guess. I sure hope they don't attack!" _Sakura thought as she flew in circles. Then she realized that flying in circles would draw someone's attention and she turned towards the city. She tried to stay in the shadows but it was hard.

At first she stayed close to the water but then she changed her mind and flew higher up in the sky. As she looked down, she noticed that they had seen her. She was almost to the gate now, but they weren't going to let her by without a fight. The soldiers started launching ice blocks at her. It was a pain to avoid them, but Sakura managed. As she passed over the main gate, she heard men yelling at her and many were preparing to attack her again.

"Don't let that person get away! They must be stopped!" she heard someone yelling. "Follow them on foot! They can't go far!" Another one ordered. Aya screeched in fear and Quackers buried his head in her pocket. Sakura became nervous and started to swerve in different directions. This, she found, made it harder for the men to follow her. She kept doing this until she finally spotted Aang and Katara.

She landed a little ways off and ran to the two, who were in some sort of class. "Katara! HELP ME!" Sakura yelled desperately. Katara stopped what she was doing and looked at Sakura. "Sakura?" She asked. Sakura nodded quickly. "Yes, it's me Sakura! Help please, they are trying to get me!"

They heard the sound of marching behind them and Sakura turned around. "No!" She yelled. Aang walked up to her and looked at her staff. "This is from the Air Nation! Where did you get this?" He exclaimed. "Aang, not right now." Katara said in her 'we're about to be attacked' tone. Aang looked up and smiled. "It's ok guys, she's with us! No need to attack." He yelled at the approaching soldiers. The soldiers skidded to a halt in front of them.

"This girl is with you? She is clearly wearing Fire Nation robes! Why would you be consulting with a girl from the Fire Nation?" One cried out. Sakura looked down and blushed. "Oh I'm not from the Fire Nation. I'm just wearing a black and red dress!" She exclaimed laughing. "It was made in the Fire Nation." Another one said. Sakura was mad now. "You want me to prove that I'm not from the Fire Nation? Fine!" She opened her staff, causing Aang to jump back in surprise. She took off and flew around for a few minutes. Everyone below watched in amazement and some even gasped.

When Sakura landed, Aang and Katara looked at her like she was a ghost. "You're…an…Airbender?" Aang stuttered. Sakura nodded. "I'm sorry I couldn't tell you sooner. I thought it would be a good idea to hang around with Prince Zuko, to see what he was planning and to try and stop him." Sakura said but she knew it wasn't the whole truth. Aang nodded gratefully. "I guess you saved us on many occasions then." The soldiers were now retreating and Katara smiled. "Well, Sakura it's nice to actually talk to you when I'm not tied up or endangered." She said laughing. Sakura and Aang also laughed.

"So, is that all you needed to tell me?" Aang asked. Sakura shook her head. "I have much more to tell you, but I must do so in private." An older man, who looked like he was the one teaching, grunted. "You are here to learn how to bend, you can not leave yet." He said. "But this is important." Katara argued. The man looked stern. "You are not leaving right now." He yelled. Katara was about to retort when Sakura interrupted. "Please don't argue Katara, finish your lessons and I will tell you afterwards." Katara nodded and Aang stood in front of the teacher. "I am ready." He said bowing and the teacher nodded.

Katara and Sakura sat down and watched as the teacher began to drill Aang. He showed him new moves and made him do them over and over until he was satisfied. As time slowly passed, Aang got better and the teacher declared that it was time for him to battle one of the other students. "Would anyone, besides Katara, like to battle Aang?" He asked. No one volunteered. Sakura grinned and stood up. "I'll do it. If Aang can beat me using ONLY Waterbending, then he is doing very well. I'll of course be using Airbending." Aang looked surprised but then a look of happiness crossed his face. "You're on!" he yelled in a childish tone. Sakura prepared herself and then tapped her foot. "I'm ready." "And so am I."

The teacher yelled, "Go!" and the two started to circle.Neither of them would let each other out of their sight. It became increasingly harder for either of them to do anything. Finally, Sakura got dizzy and stopped circling. Aang took a stream of water and threw it at Sakura, making it turn to ice about halfway there. Sakura hit it with a blast of air and it was diverted towards the teacher. He was able to dodge it easily and he yelled at the kids. Sakura apologized quickly as Aang tried to hit her with more ice.

She did a huge back flip and sent another blast of air at Aang, while in mid-air. He managed to bring up an ice shield just in time and blocked the blast. Sakura got mad now. She started throwing more and more blasts at Aang and he still was able to dodge or block them. Finally, she gave out a huge blast that knocked everything and everyone around them over. Aang had to jump out of the way. He wasn't able to attack back for a minute so Sakura attacked again. Aang yelled in surprise and was hit hard and sent flying. He hit the side of a building made of ice and fell to the ground.

Sakura and Katara immediately ran to him to see if he was ok. Aang got up and before Sakura knew what was happening, he hit her with a huge blast of water. She was frozen in place and she wiggled in anger. "Ok you win, let me go." Aang got up and grinned childishly. "Maybe I'll wait for a while." "Fine I'll get out myself." Sakura grumbled and her hands started to turn red. She used fire to burn her way through the ice and soon she could get her arms out. Then, with one huge jerk, she broke free of her icy prison.

Aang and Katara watched in surprise as she whipped the chunks of ice off her dress. Then, out of nowhere, came the voice of a young girl. "That was so totally awesome!" Sakura turned around and came face to face with a nice looking girl. She looked as though she was their age. Her long, black hair was messed up and her eyes were full of happiness. Sakura stepped back and smiled.

"Oh you mean us? We were just practicing." She said to the girl. "Hi! I'm Katara and this is Aang and Sakura. What's your name?" Katara said walking over. The girl smiled and started to speak rapidly.

"MynameisAlexabuteveryoneherecallsmeLexa. IguessyoucancallmeLexatoothen! Nicetometyou!" Sakura, Aang and Katara all looked confused. "Pardon?" Sakura said still looking confused. The girl supposedly named Lexa laughed. "Sorry, I guess I spoke to fast for you. I'm Alexa but you can Lexa. It's nice to met you three." Sakura nodded. "I'm sorry, I just didn't understand you." Lexa smiled. "Ok. Hey," she paused and stared at Aang. "You're the Avatar aren't you?" He nodded. "Cool! Then you know my sister!" Aang scratched the back of his neck. "I do?"

The girl named Lexa laughed again. "Yes, she is a servant for the king and his family. If you are staying at the palace, then you should know her." Katara smiled sweetly. "We don't really talk to all the servants. We are never there." Lexa made a face. "You know her. Come on, we'll go see her!" Aang looked at their Waterbending teacher. "Go on, class is over for today anyway." He yelled and Lexa grabbed his wrist. He pulled away. "I'm sorry but we need to…" Aang started "Find some place private. The palace will be fine since part of my message is for the King anyway." Sakura interrupted. Aang and Katara both nodded and Lexa lead the way.

When they got to the palace, Lexa ran up the stairs and opened the door. The guards let them by but were hesitant when Sakura was about to pass. "It's ok, she is with us." Aang explained. They nodded and let her pass as well. Lexa ran inside and then disappeared in a door. When she reappeared, she had an older girl with her. The older girl looked a lot like her but her hair was lighter and much longer. She had stains on her clothes and seeing Aang, Katara and Sakura she tried to turn around.

"Lexa, not right now. I am dirty from work!" The older girl said. Lexa snorted. "It's ok! Come on!" She grabbed the other girl and yanked her with all her might. The older girl finally gave in and followed Lexa. "Avatar and friends, this is my older sister, Liz!" The girl named Liz bowed. "I'm am so sorry Avatar. I have been working hard today." Aang smiled. "It's ok, Liz. It's nice to meet you." Liz bowed again. "The pleasure is all mine." She turned to Lexa, who shrugged.

Sakura laughed softly. "So you guys are sisters? Liz you are so much different from Lexa!" she said. Liz gave her a small smile. "That's only while I'm at work." Sakura's eyes got big. _"Seeing how hyper Lexa was when she first met us, oh boy that should be interesting." _"I know what you are thinking. How is it possible how I can be so mature at work and so much like a kid at home?" Liz said chuckling.

"It's ok, I'm a kid at heart too." Sakura said laughing. "Me too!" Aang added. Liz laughed and Lexa grinned. Sakura then frowned. "I'm sorry but I must see the kid as soon as possible. I have news that he may want to hear himself." Liz bowed again. "Yes of course, I'll ask him if you can see him." "Oh by the way, I'm Sakura." "And I'm Katara." The two girls said. "And you don't have to call me Avatar, you can just call me Aang." Liz nodded and grabbed Lexa's arm. "Ok. Nice to meet you all. If you three would just follow me."

Liz led them through the palace until they came to a door marked with the Water Nation symbol. She opened it just enough to stick her head in. "I'm sorry to bother you your highness, but a friend of the Avatar wishes to speak with you. She says she has news that you would want to hear about in person." Hey heard Liz say. "Send them in then." They heard a voice say. Liz opened the door all the way and lent the others in before her. In the room were a man who Sakura assumed to be the king, a woman that looked like the queen and another girl who looked to be Liz's age. Sakura also noticed that Aang's bending teacher was there too.

"_How did he get here so fast?" _Sakura thought. She shook the thought away and walked towards the king. She bowed in respect to the king and then looked into his eyes. "Your highness, I am so sorry to bother you but I must tell you my news face to face." The king nodded. "It's ok. Now tell me child, what is your name? And why are you wearing a Fire Nation dress?" Sakura looked down at her clothes. _"I knew I should have changed!" _"Sir, I am Sakura. I am sorry but I must tell you my whole story before I can tell you my news. It will help you understand." The king smiled. "It's ok child. Now please tell me."

Sakura took a deep breath. "You won't believe me if I told you, but I have proof." She said in a low voice. "What is it?" the girl who looked to be Liz's age asked. Sakura looked away. "I'm an Avatar too." The king shot up "Impossible! I don't believe you. Guards! Take this imposter away!"

* * *

I know what many of you are thinking. How is it possible for a glider to last that long? WELL HOLD ON AND THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL TELL YOU! XD 


	12. The Long Explantion

As the title states, this chapter has a **_very _**long explanation in it. Trust me, it's long. It will help you understand things better though! Hope you like it!

* * *

Chapter Twelve: The Long Explanation

Closer, and closer the guards came until them were almost on top of Sakura. "Wait! I think she might be telling the truth!" Aang yelled, but it was to late. The guards had grabbed Sakura and were trying to take the struggling girl away. Sakura growled. "I am telling the truth and I can prove it too!" She stopped on the ground and flames erupted from her feet, causing the guards to drop her and grab their burnt feet. Liz gasped and Lexa yelled. "Awesome!"

When the king got over his shock he yelled out, "I knew it! She is a fire nation spy! Take her away now!" Other guards came at Sakura now but she sent out a burst of air that knocked them all off their feet. "She…is telling the truth." the girl that looked to be about Liz's age said softly. She had white hair and blue eyes. Looking at her father she demanded that he stop and listen to what Sakura had to say.

"Princess, I." The king began but the girl interrupted him. "No father! Listen. The Avatar brought her here for a reason and you should trust his decisions." The king nodded. "Fine young girl. You have proved that you can do two of the four elements. Can you do Water and Earth bending too?" Sakura nodded. "Prove that you can Waterbend!" Aang's teacher yelled pushing a huge pot of water near her. Sakura shrugged. "Ok."

She stood there with her eyes closed for a second and then she lifted her arms. The water followed and she threw it at the wall. Then, it froze in mid air and she held it there. Aang's teacher growled. "You are not as advanced as you should be. I guess I will have to teach you too." Sakura put the water back in the pot. "I don't need you to teach me. Later I will show you what I can really do. Right now, I must tell you something very important."

The king nodded. "You have proven yourself. I will allow you to tell us your tale. Try not to make it too long though." The woman next to him hit his arm. "She has the right to make it as long as she wants." The king glared at her for a minute then turned to Sakura. "Right then, do begin." Taking a deep breath, Sakura began her tale.

"I won't bore you with how I came to be an Avatar. I will start from where I became a spy on a fire navy ship. A nice mother and her son took helped me as I was traveling and that night by accident, they found out I was an Avatar. They helped me and sent me to a port town, where I would hopefully find a ship headed north. I knew that Aang had to find a bending teacher and the mother had told me that he was most likely going to find a Waterbender.

"While in town, I found Prince Zuko, the prince of the Fire Nation that had been banded. I found out that he was trying to capture the Avatar and thought it would be a good idea to get on his ship. At the time I wasn't nearly as good at bending as I am now, but I managed to get him to take me along. While on his ship, I had to lie about my past and was able to get him to trust me. I don't believe he trusted me fully.

"After finding out about his past and having to chase Aang constantly, I found out some info I believe you would want to hear about. One day not to long ago, Admiral Zhao came to visit. He was recruiting soldiers for an attack and he had to take our whole crew with him. Zuko, of course, was very angry but he had to let him do it. Zhao asked Iroh and myself if we wanted to be in his army but we both declined. I even fought him. After I won, for my skills in Firebending had greatly improved, he left steamed.

"That night as I went out to practice, like most nights, and Iroh went on a walk, I heard a loud explosion. The ship had been blown up and Zuko had still been inside."

Sakura finally paused and looked around the room. Many people had the look of horror on their faces. She took another deep breath and continued on.

"I found Zuko among the debris. He was still alive but it was hard for him. Iroh devised a plan and I was sent here. I know by telling you all this, I am turning against them but Iroh did tell me to tell you that the Fire Nation was planning an attack against this city. The rest you should know already. I traveled here on my glider; witch was very hard to do. I was attacked and then Aang saved me. Now I am here telling you this."

The king had to think for a minute. "How do I know that you are telling the truth?" he finally asked. Sakura moaned and called for Aya, who came instantly. She reached into the bird's mail pack and pulled out a note she had stolen from Zhao. Then she handed it to Liz, who gave it to the king. After reading it at least twice, and letting the other's read it, he said, "I believe you now. We must prepare for the attack, but I have one question." Sakura bowed. "Anything your highness." "How did you become an Avatar?" Sakura had been dreading that question.

"I'm not sure how to explain it but I'll try. Have you heard of the twin Avatars? They were born right here in this very city a long time ago." She said. Everyone shook his or her heads. "I have no idea what you are talking about." The king admitted. Sakura looked at Aang, who shook his head. "No sorry." Sakura sighed. _"It's going to be even harder now." _She thought. Then a voice in her head said, _"Let me tell this part of the story. You'll know when it is your time to speak again, and you will know what to say." _Sakura recognized the voice t belonged to Kaori and she let her former self take over.

Sakura looked at her staff and it started to glow. Then, as she watched, her mark on her right hand began to glow. She felt her body get hot and her eyes began to glow. She was surrounded by a tornado of wind and when it cleared, she was gone and Avatar Kaori was now standing where she had been.

"Hello Avatar Aang and everyone else." Kaori said. Aang's eyes got big and he realized that Kaori was an Avatar too. He bowed low. Seeing that he was doing this, everyone else bowed as well. "This is **_so _**cool!" Lexa exclaimed as she bowed. "I know, but be quiet ok." Liz told her sister.

Kaori laughed as they all stood up straight again. "Thank you for the respect. Now I will explain everything, including my story. Then Sakura will tell you the rest." Aang nodded. "What is your name Avatar? I don't recognize you." He said. Avatar Kaori smiled sweetly. "I think you know Aang. Dig deep inside yourself." Aang thought for a minute then began to grin. "Avatar Kaori?" Kaori nodded. "Hard to remember, I know. I wasn't apart of this world long enough to be recognized." Aang looked confused and Avatar Kaori began her tale.

"Long, long ago, in this very city, two babies were born. They were twins. It was time for a new Avatar to be born and the two babies were tested to see if either one was the Avatar. The first born by a few minutes was tested first, naturally. He picked the right relics and they claimed that he was the Avatar. The children's mother, however, thought that it was only fair that the other child be tested too. This child had been born second and she had almost died during the birth. The leaders of the city laughed and said it was impossible for they're to be more than one Avatar. The mother insisted and finally they gave in.

"They tested the second born to see if she would also pick the same relics. To the surprise of the city leaders and everyone else present, the child also picked the right relics. The leaders had no choice but to declare that the impossible had happened, that there were two Avatars.

"As the two children began to grow up, the leaders gave them both a Master Waterbender to teach them. The first-born was able to master Waterbending right away but he was kept in the city until he was old enough to travel alone. Meanwhile, the second born was having trouble. She could barely bend and it was taking her forever to master even the simplest of moves. The city leaders, who had never believed that she was an Avatar, began to say that she wasn't an Avatar. The mother once again convinced them and she kept her teacher. She knew that her daughter would get it one day.

"The older twin soon was able to travel by himself. He and his animal guide traveled to the Earth Nation to find a Master to teach the boy. The younger child, however, was still struggling. More people began to doubt her and she felt the pressure day in and day out. Everyone was expecting her to just suddenly start to bend better and to follow her brother. The younger child became stressed out and it became even harder to learn.

"Soon news came that the older child had already mastered Earthbending. He was on his way to the Fire Nation to learn. Now the younger child was starting to get it. She could do more but not as much as she should have been able to. More people began to doubt her.

"In about six months later, word came that the older child was now on his way to the Northern Air Temple to learn. Now the younger child was doing more but it was harder for her to learn. Just about everyone doubted her, even her teacher did. He made it harder to learn by always yelling at her when she didn't do something right, or if she showed up a minute late to class. The younger child became even more stressed now and she pushed herself harder.

"Then the fateful day came when word came again about the older child. He had mastered Airbending and was on his way home. His sister, who had managed to learn a lot of things in the past few months, was glad to hear he was coming home. She also became even more stressed out and now everyone in the city doubted her, everyone except her mother and brother. She hated herself for not being able to learn as fast and she even doubted that she was an Avatar. She pressed on and soon came very close to mastering Waterbending.

"When the oldest child returned home, he presented a gift to his sister. He said that the monks of the Northern Air Temple wished for her to have it and that it was made special for her. They wished that it would give her confidence in her training. Something about the staff that her twin brother put in her hands made her feel good about herself. At her bending class that afternoon, she did very well and her teacher stopped doubting her abilities.

"Soon after that, the youngest child mastered Waterbending. She was now ready to start on Earthbending but she had on problem. She didn't have an animal guide. She was told that one would come soon. She stayed confident and waited.

"Many years passed but no animal guide came for the young girl. Her mother had died of an illness and her brother was busy doing Avatar stuff. The child was no longer a child; in fact she was a beautiful young woman, ready to learn what she felt she had to. It had been hard to sit there and wait when her brother got to travel around. She soon gave up on the animal guide and was going to find a way to get to the Earth Kingdom by herself. It wasn't all that easy though.

"She had spent the many months practicing what she knew already and trying to find rocks to teach herself bending with. With everyone starting to doubt her again, she became stressed out. When her brother finally returned home, she blamed him for everything. In her anger, she ran off. She only took her staff and the clothes on her back.

"While on her own, the young woman practiced even more. As she was practicing one day, she found she could use Airbending already. Thinking it was impossible, she tried things she had seen her brother do. She could do it all too. She practiced and practiced until she got very good. She didn't know how she came to learn the other bending elements, but she didn't care. She went home to confront her brother.

"I am an Avatar!" she stated when he walked up to her. He just shook the thought away. "Impossible, you didn't find teachers to teach you." He had told her. She became angry that he didn't believe her and she began to show him her moves. He watched in amazement as she did everything he could do, and more. He became angry also, and declared that she had somehow taught herself it all. She said that it had just come to her as she was messing with her staff.

"In disbelief, her brother started to shout louder and louder until he was screaming at the top of his voice. She also started to scream at the top of her voice. All the noise attracted to attention of the people and they came to see what was happening. The brother, in his anger, declared that there was only one way to settle it. They had to fight each other, and the winner was right. He then made things even more interesting. The winner was to be declared the true Avatar. This made it hard for the girl to accept his challenge but she did anyway. She had to fight her own twin.

"The two met at sunset in the town center. They were to fight until the other was either unable to fight or admitted defeat. Then, it began. For three days the siblings fought. Then, on the morning of the fourth day, the girl admitted her defeat. She ran away before her brother could say anything. She was never to return again. That young woman was I. The man was my twin brother." Kaori stopped her story and everyone just looked at her as if there was something else. She sighed.

"I know what you are thinking. How could there be two Avatars and what happened to me after that? I'll answer the first question first and let you all think about everything I have said so far.

"When my mother became pregnant, at the, time, she had no idea she was going to have twins. Soon she came to realize that she was. Sorry this may be just random information so I'll get to the more complicated part. When the old Avatar died, the Earth spirit inside him split. How? I don't know but it did. Now I know what you are thinking. Two Avatars would mess up the chain, but it didn't. Anyway, it split and found the two twins inside my mother. We became Avatars. Now, it's not much information to think on but it's something to think about now isn't it?

"Now I get to the part that explains what happened to me. I must apologize to young Sakura, who I know can hear what I am saying. I didn't give her an accurate explanation because I was being rushed. Now, she knows everything clearly. Anyways, on to what had happened.

"After I ran away from my home, I found a mirror like object during my travels. My curiosity got the best of me and I touched it. I was sent into another world, and I wouldn't return for a long time. In this world, I found that no one knew bending. The people had no idea what I was talking about and thought that I was crazy. I started to believe them and I began a new life there. Years went by and I rarely thought of my old life, until I found the mirror. I soon started to think of everything that had happened before I entered the other world.

"I remembered running away from my brother screaming and telling him how much I hated him and how bad an Avatar I thought he was. I realized I needed to apologize and touched the mirror. I was sent back into my old world, but hundreds of years had passed. My brother was no longer alive but I was able to contact him via the new Avatar. When all that was over, I was sent back to my new world and life. There, I lived happily until I died. Somehow, the spirit inside me found it's way to Sakura and I found my way back into the spirit world of this world. Now, I must leave Sakura to do the rest of the explaining.

"But before I go, I have to tell you something. Sakura was brought here for a reason, and somehow, the moment she touched my staff, she had all my powers. I have no idea how this happened but I will see if I can find out why. And Aang, I am surprised that you weren't able to tell that Sakura was an Avatar sooner. Only Monks could be Airbenders, and Sakura is definitely not a Monk. And further more, a woman could only be an Airbender if she was an Avatar. I guess you were so engulfed in the fact that there was another Airbender that you didn't notice it sooner.

"I can not continue to talk on this subject. My power is fading fast and I must go. If you have any questions, I'm sure Sakura can answer them." With that, Avatar Kaori vanished in a tornado of wind and Sakura reappeared where she had been. Sakura looked woozy and she almost fell over. She used her staff to hold her up.

The king had an expressionless look on his face. Then, he bowed down low and exclaimed, "Welcome back Avatar Sakura! It is a pleasure to have you here! I will have my servants prepare a room for you, but first, you must finish Avatar Kaori's story!" Sakura gave him a confused look. After a few seconds, she remembered what happened and she continued the story.

"Uh ok. Well, when I was born, I guess I had the spirit of the Earth in me. For twelve years, I lived my life like a normal person. However, when I turned thirteen, I felt like I was missing something. I felt as though I didn't belong in the world I was in and that a huge part of me was missing. Then, one day as my younger brother and I were outside playing, it began to storm. We ran inside the house and within thirty minutes, the storm had stopped and we had gone back outside. We were going to make pictures in the sand with all the debris and seaweed. That's when I found the staff and mirror.

"At first I didn't know what they were. I thought that staff was just a walking stick and that the mirror, was just a mirror. As I messed around with the staff, I found that it was a glider. Of course, my brother and I thought it was a toy and began to mess around with it more. After a while, we got bored with trying to get it to fly around, so we put it away and went inside to get something to eat. That's when we found out that I could bend Water. It was an accident, but we thought it was cool anyway. Then, my brother proceeded to tell me that I would be able to control the other elements too. Well, I became angry and tried to prove him wrong. That's when I found that I could, in fact, bend the other elements too. I went to my room to think about my new "powers" and I was put here in this world.

"I came out near a small town in the Earth Kingdom. That's when Tatsuya found me. He was so cute and so nice when he offered to help me, I couldn't help but say yes! He and his mother helped me a lot and told me about many things in this world. That night as I slept, I entered the spirit world by mistake. There, Avatar Roku explained where I was and what I was. He told me everything I needed to know.

"When I came out of the spirit world, I found that Tatsuya and his mother were in the same room. They had been watching me and had figured out who I was. I was taken over by Avatar Kaori and she explained everything to the two. When I went back to normal, Tatsuya and his mother treated me with great respect and helped me out a lot. I must remember to thank them.

"Well anyway, I began to travel the next morning. That's when I came across the port town Zuko was in. I'm not sure how, but I convinced him to let me on his ship. And you all know the rest."

Everyone just stared at Sakura. Aang was the first one to speak. "So we're related? Wow! I've always wanted a sibling!" Lexa and Liz both shook their heads. "Trust me, no you don't." They said at the same time and then started glaring at each other. The princess walked over to Sakura and shook her hand. "It's a pleasure to met you Avatar Sakura. I am Princess Yue. If you need anything, I can help." Sakura gave a small nod.

"Thank you Princess." She then looked at the guards she had burnt earlier. They were still sitting on the floor, to shocked to move. She walked over to them, got some water out of the nearby pot, and healed their injuries. It was something she had found she could do while she was practicing one day. They thanked her and got up. Katara was smiling. "Well, Avatar Sakura, I'm sorry you couldn't tell us all this sooner. We have put you through a lot of trouble just so you could tell us these things." She said. Sakura grinned. "It's ok, I had fun doing it."

Lexa brought her sister over to Sakura. "Well, I knew you were cool. So what are you going to do now?" Lexa said and Sakura shrugged. The king stood up and shouted for more guards. "Prepare our soldiers for battle!" he ordered. Then, turning to Liz he said, "Take Ms. Sakura to the room next to Aang's. She must be tired from her journey." Liz bowed. "Yes sire." She then looked at Sakura. "Ready?" Sakura nodded. "Yes, I guess so. I have so many questions though!" "I will talk with you later Avatar Sakura." The king said. Sakura nodded and then followed Liz to her room. Lexa was not to far behind.

"So, what's it like being a fully realized Avatar?" Lexa asked as Sakura put her things down on her bed. Sakura shrugged. "I don't know. I really haven't done to many Avatar things. I mean I can go in and out of the Spirit world but anything else, I'm sure how to do. I'm not even sure if I have mastered all the elements yet. It's hard to practice other elements on a Fire Nation ship." Lexa laughed and even Liz gave a small chuckle.

"Is there anything I can get for you Avatar Sakura?" Liz asked. Sakura started to shake her head but then stopped. "Some warmer clothes would be nice. I mean I have a lot of clothes but I don't think they are warm enough." She said and Liz nodded. "Yes of course. I'll get you some of the finest Water Nation clothes. Is there anything else?" Sakura shook her head as she took Quackers out of her pocket. Aya was sitting on the windowsill. Lexa's eyes got big when she saw the Turtle duck. "DUCKIE!" she yelled and chased after it. The poor duck had no idea what to do so it ran over to Aya and hid behind her wing.

Everyone started to laugh. Lexa stopped and snorted. "Fine little duckie! I'll leave you alone, but we will met again!" Sakura stopped laughing and yawned. "Oh! Come on Lexa, let's let Sakura take a quick nap." Liz said as she pulled her sister out of the room. "Hey! Oh fine! Hey Liz, did you see how cool that was when Avatar Kaori took over Sakura's body?" Lexa could be heard saying in the hallway. "Yeah it was cool. Now come on, you should be at home doing chores right now!" Was Liz's reply.

Sakura grinned as she got under the covers of her bed. _"That was a lot easier than I thought it would be. And I can't believe that I was able to travel all night. I've never done it before. Now look at me, it about ten in the morning and I'm just now going to bed. Boy am I exhausted."_ Thoughts like these ran through her mind as she lay there. Slowly, her eyes began to droop and she was soon fast asleep.

* * *

k... well review please! I'm sorry if I have already some most of the stuff already butI did and more andIreally hope it helps!Also, I wanna thank everyone who likesmy storyandthank you for the encouragement! D Cookies for you all! gives ya'll cookies 


	13. Battle Preparation

Sorry it took so long! I was having writer's block again. I was also having withdrawel pains from not watching the show for weeks. So, here it is! It may get weird during the end cause I stopped in the middle of the chapter and had to finish it after not typing on it for a week. Hope you still like it!

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: Battle Preparation

Sakura sat up in bed to find that Liz was putting some clothes in a dresser drawer. She smiled as Sakura watched her. "Did you have a nice nap?" she asked and Sakura nodded. "How long have I been asleep?" Liz shrugged. "About two hours I guess. Lexa was mad about it but I told her to go home. If she did, well there's no telling." Sakura nodded. Shino was the same way. "Oh don't mind me! I was just putting your new clothes away. I didn't know if you wanted me to put you're other things away or not, so I left those out."

Sakura flung the covers off and went over to the drawers Liz was putting clothes in. Liz stepped aside as Sakura took out a long and warm looking coat. It looked a lot like the one Katara had been wearing. "Are you going to wear that one? I'll look away or go outside as you change." Sakura shrugged. "Ok." Liz walked over to the door, opened it, and went outside. "Is she awake yet?" A voice was heard outside. Sakura could tell that it was Aang's. "Yes, Avatar Aang. She is changing into warmer clothes. She should be out in a few minutes." Came the reply.

Sakura hurried to change and then put her bag of things back on her bed. She dug inside it and found the weapons Zuko had given her for her birthday. _"What would they say if they saw these? If I hide them, what will happen if Liz finds them? Will she tell the King? Oh what to do?" _Finally, she set the weapons all in a row on her bed and put her bag on the dresser.

There was a knock on the door and Liz popped her head in. "Are you comfortable in those clothes Avatar Sakura? Do they fit?" she asked. Sakura looked herself over in a mirror. "Yes, they fit ok. They are very comfortable. I like these clothes!" Liz smiled. "That's good. Is there anything else I can get for you? Oh, and Avatar Aang wanted to see you." Sakura nodded and walked to the door. Liz opened it all the way and Aang was standing there. As Sakura passed Liz, she said. "Liz, you don't have to call me Avatar." Liz looked dazed. "I am honored." Sakura laughed. "I don't like being called Avatar anyway. It makes me feel old." Liz and Aang also laughed. "Ok…Ava…err…Sakura."

Aang bowed and Sakura returned the gesture. "How was your nap Sakura?" Aang asked. Sakura shrugged. "Yeah, it was alright. No dreams or anything." She lied. She had, in fact had a weird dream. Aang grinned. "Ok, so what do you wanna do now? Want to go play a game or maybe have a quick battle?" Sakura shrugged. "I was kind of hoping that I could look around the city. I'd like to see what it's like." She said and Aang nodded. "Ok, let's go!"

"Hold on Sakura. Should I put the rest of your things away?" Liz said looking at Sakura's things sprawled out all over her bed. "Do you mind? It would be very helpful." Sakura answered. Liz smiled. "I don't mind at all. It keeps me from doing something that could be messier. And uh, what do you want me to do with those?" She pointed to the weapons that Sakura had taken out. Sakura blushed.

"I guess I should explain those. Zuko gave them to me for my birthday. I was complaining because I had nothing else to do besides train all day, so he bought me weapons to practice with. He said it was a good idea to have another weapon with you just in case you are somehow unable to bend."

Liz nodded in understanding. "I understand. Where to you want me to put them

though?" Sakura shrugged. "Anywhere I guess." Liz bowed and Sakura and Aang walked off. As Sakura and Aang walked through the palace, the princess walked up to them.

"Avatars Aang and Sakura. My father, Chief Arnook, would like to speak with you. He has already gathered your friends and Master Pakku." Yue said bowing. Aang and Sakura returned the gesture and Sakura then said. "Yes of course. We will go see Chief Arnook immediately." _"So he isn't a king, but a chief. Well same difference really." _Yue nodded. "Please follow me."

The group made there way through the palace until the reached the same room they had been in earlier that day. Princess Yue knocked on the door and soon it was opened by a couple of guards. They all stepped inside and the doors were swung shut.

Chief Arnook bowed as they entered. "Avatars, I am glad you are here. I have some things to tell you." Katara, her brother, and Master Pakku were already in the room, like Yue had said. Katara's brother looked very surprised when he saw Sakura. "What? Last time I saw her, she was with Zuko! You're telling me that she is an Avatar? How is that possible? I thought there could only be one Avatar." He shouted pointing. Sakura put her hands on her hips. "Nice to see you too. Yes, I'm an Avatar and yes you did see me with Zuko. Got a problem with it?"

"Yes!" was his answer. "I'm sorry Sakura, we haven't explained it all to him yet. Sokka is to pig headed to listen when I am trying to tell him something important." Katara exclaimed glaring at Sokka. Sokka snorted and the Chief cleared his throat. "Let's not forget why we are here. Avatar Aang, Avatar Sakura, I must tell you of our battle plans. Then, we must hasten to prepare. The Fire Nation could attack any day now." Sakura and Aang both nodded.

The chief seemed to take forever when he explained the battle plans but Sakura understood it all. Aang acted as though he wasn't listening and was to busy playing with some marbles.

"Is that ok with you Avatars?" Chief Arnook asked. Sakura nodded and Aang jumped. "Yeah, sounds good." "Then it's all settled. You two better prepare or something. Will you even need to?" Sakura shrugged. "I would like to practice my bending some more. I have only been able to practice Firebending around Zuko." Chief Arnook nodded. "Yes of course."

Master Pakku brought Sakura, Aang and Katara outside and to the practice ground where he held his classes. Sakura began to stretch as Aang and Katara got ready to battle. Master Pakku stood off to the side and waited. When Sakura was done stretching he walked over and said, "Ready?" "Ready for what?" Sakura asked in a 'what are you talking about' tone. Master Pakku crossed his arms. "I'm going to see how strong you are of course."

"Oh, well yeah I guess I'm ready." Sakura said scratching her head. Master Pakku snorted. "Fine, we will fight until the other gives up or is to tired to fight." Sakura snorted. "Whatever, but don't cry when you lose old man." Master Pakku looked appalled. Finally, it passed and he shook his head. "Let's go then."

The two positioned themselves. They were about to start when Lexa came out of nowhere. "Hey! Can I watch?" Sakura smiled. "Of course you can Lexa." Master Pakku was about to retort but then decided otherwise. "Are you ready now?" he asked. "I'm always ready to kick butt!" Sakura exclaimed and resumed her stance. "Miss Lexa, please tell us when to start." Master Pakku said getting back into his stance. Lexa nodded. "OK then. GO!"

Sakura waited for the Master to make the first move. Master Pakku also seemed to be waiting for Sakura to make the first move. Sakura was patient and so was Master Pakku. Finally, Master Pakku gave in and made the first move. He started throwing ice chunks at Sakura but she was able to block them with a shield of ice.

The fight went on and on, with Sakura and Master Pakku blocking each other's attacks. Whenever Sakura managed to hit Master Pakku, it didn't faze him that much. Finally, Master Pakku got angry and started attacking more. Sakura had more trouble getting out of the way now but she managed.

Finally, Master Pakku stopped and Sakura found that he was breathing heavily. "What's the matter old man? Am I to much for you?" She asked smirking. Master Pakku went into another stance. "Never." Was all he said and he attacked again. Sakura made an Ice platform rise out of the ground underneath her feet. As she stood on top of it, she laughed. "Oh come on Master Pakku. I don't get to practice that much and I'm still wining? There is something wrong with that."

"I'm going easy on you." Master Pakku grunted and tried to hit her again. She sidestepped and glared at him. "I don't need you to go easy on me!" She yelled in anger and turned her ice platform into a huge wave. This caught Master Pakku off guard and he was swept away.

Sakura started attacking back to back now. Soon, she had Master Pakku trapped and he hung his head in shame. "I give in. You are very strong Avatar Sakura. I guess I should have expected this from an Avatar." Sakura let the ice that held Master Pakku turn to water and it fell to the ground. "Thank you Master." She said and bowed. He bowed back.

"That was so cool!" Lexa yelled. "Yes it was. I see now that I have a long way to go." Aang agreed. Katara put her hand on Aang's shoulder. "Don't worry, I'll help." Sakura nodded. "I will when I can." Lexa was jumping up and down.

"I wish I could learn Waterbending like that! But here in the Northern Water Tribe, girls with bending powers can only learn how to heal with them. We aren't allowed to learn how to fight. You and Katara can because well, you know." Lexa said still jumping up and down. Sakura smiled. "You can Waterbend?" she asked. Lexa nodded. "Yup, but nowhere near as good as you!" "Can Liz Waterbend too?" Sakura asked but Lexa shook her head. "Nope just me and my Father! I guess it's cause I'm special!"

Sakura started to laugh. Master Pakku had turned to Aang. "Aang, practice now! Katara help him!" He ordered. Aang and Katara nodded. "Well I don't want to get in the way. Come on Lexa, you and I can go do something." Sakura said. Master Pakku nodded and Aang waved goodbye.

As Lexa and Sakura walked along, Lexa asked many questions about Sakura's world. Sakura was happy to talk about home and she started to explain a lot. Lexa listened intently for a while and when Sakura stopped she asked another question.

"I don't know really." Sakura replied and then they stood in silence. "Hey, what is your real name? Isn't Lexa just a nickname? There is a name in my world that is close to that. It's Alexa. That's not your name is it?" Sakura asked. Lexa smiled. "Well I have Alexa in my name but it is really long and I can't even pronounce it right. Everyone has just called me Lexa all my life." Lexa answered. "And what about Liz? That is a nickname in my world too. It's short for Elizabeth." Lexa seemed to be thinking hard. "I don't know what Liz's real name is. Strange isn't it? She hasn't ever told me. We just always called her Liz."

Sakura nodded and they went back to walking in silence. Suddenly, she heard Appa groan and she sees him take off. "SOKKA!" she yelled but Appa continued to fly. "That Sokka is such a show off!" she complained and Lexa started to giggle. Then black snow started to fall.

"Black Snow? Why is it black?" Lexa asked and Sakura shrugged. She had a feeling that she knew what it was though and she ran to the front gate. On the horizon she saw Fire Navy ships. "No!" Sakura mouthed and a large drum sounded. Everyone in the streets started to run to the palace. "Come on! We have to get to the palace!" Lexa yelled. Sakura opened her glider. "Hold on tight." She ordered and Lexa grabbed the back end of the glider.

Sakura took off and in the direction of the palace. When they reached the steps and ran inside, they found Chief Arnook giving a very good speech about the upcoming fight. Liz came out of nowhere and hugged her sister. "There you are!" she whispered and then turned to listen to the Chief. They all sat down and the Chief asked for volunteers. Sokka was the first to stand up and the Chief put some sort of red marking on his forehead. After Sokka, many men stood up.

The night passed in a flash as everyone was preparing for battle. Sakura was busy packing up her things just in case Zuko showed up. She placed her bag in a place where only she could find it and ran outside. Out on the horizon, she saw hundreds of Fire Navy ships. Somehow, she found Aang and the Chief.

"I'm going to make a difference this time!" Aang said as Sakura passed by. She stopped and smiled. "And I'll help you!" she said. Aang smiled and he then took off to find Appa. Sakura had no idea what to do so she went down and found the many men assembled in rows. As she watched, Aang and Appa took off into the air and the first Fireball from the Fire Nation was launched. It hit the gate with a loud explosion.

She stood and watched in horror as Aang attacked the first ship. _"I have to do something!" _was the first thing hat came to her mind.

* * *

OK then. Well that's it! I'm not sure when I'll have the next chapter out. I'll try to get it to ya'll soon! 


	14. The Battle Is Won

Here you go! I uh don't have anything to say about this chapter. Uh, the title i think sucks but oh well. D Oh yeah and some of the words are from the show. I added somethings to them though. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: The Battle Is Won

Sakura stood there and watched as Aang attacked more and more ships. She had no idea what she should do. Finally, Liz ran up. "Avatar Sakura, you must get out of the way! Since you can't attack them without them finding out your secret, you have to get out of the way. Come back to the palace with me. We'll be safe there." Sakura shook her head. "I have to do something. I'm supposed to help Aang, that means I should do what I can." Liz looked grim. "There is nothing I can do to stop you. Please come when you are ready."

Sakura spotted another fireball coming and she took control of it. She directed it at the water and it was soon lost beneath the surface. For the next few fireballs, she put the fires out with her Waterbending. Soon, she tired of doing the same things and she ran to the palace. Katara and the princess greeted her.

"How are things going?" Katara asked. Sakura shrugged. "I managed to stop many of the fireballs but they just keep coming. I could barely see what Aang was doing but I did see some catapults flying off of some of the ships. It must be hard." Princess Yue nodded. "I hope he's ok." Katara looked determined. "Aang will be fine. I'm sure of it."

The sun soon set and the Fire Nation ceased fire. As Aang landed in front of the three girls, he didn't look very happy. "I can't do it. There's just to many." He said softly. Katara put her hand on his shoulder. "But you have to do something." Princess Yue said. Aang looked at her with sadness in his eyes. "I'm just one kid." "Don't worry Aang. We'll find a way to defeat them." Katara assured but Aang still looked sad. Sakura sighed sadly. "I wish I could do more to help. I feel bad sitting here and just watching." Aang looked up at her. "It's ok. You'll find another way to help." He said and Sakura nodded.

As the night became darker, they all stood there and watched the moon rise. Princess Yue the told them the story of the Moon and how the Waterbenders learned to bend by watching it push and pull the tides. Suddenly, Aang shot up. "I could contact the spirits for help!" he exclaimed. "That would be a great idea! But how are you going to get there? Last time you were in the spirit world, you got there by mistake. It's a good idea. I mean if you can contact the spirits, they could help us." Aang started to grin. "Or maybe they could give me a huge power that will help me defeat the Fire Nation!" Katara, Sakura and Princess Yue all glared at him. "What? It's an idea!"

"Well, how are you going to get there? Don't you have to be in a spiritual place in order to get there?" Katara asked. Sakura smiled. "Well I wasn't in a spiritual place when I went there. I went there in my sleep." Aang nodded. "But still, I think it would be a good idea if we went somewhere that is very spiritual in this case." Katara said and the others agreed. "I know where we can go!" Princess Yue exclaimed.

The princess led them to a small door in the side of a large ice wall. "Come this way, through this small door." She whispered. Up ahead the group saw a beautiful oasis. "It's warm in here!" Katara exclaimed as she shed her outer coat. Princess Yue and Sakura did the same. "I'm not sure why it's so warm in here. It just always has been." Aang had a huge grin on his face. "This place is perfect!"

In front of them was an oasis surrounded by green grass. There was a gate behind the little pond of water and behind the gate was a large waterfall. There were two bridges crossing over the small surrounding river over the small pond area. As Sakura gazed into the pond, she saw two large Koi fish swimming in a circle. One was white with blue eyes and the other was all black. The white one had a black diamond-shape on its forehead and the black one had a white diamond-shape on its forehead. Sakura watched them in awe as they kept swimming in circles.

Aang smiled and sat down in a meditating position. Momo was slowly inching towards the pond but Katara and Yue stopped him from grabbing a fish. Sakura giggled and she sat down behind Aang.

Aang sat there for a while trying to concentrate but Katara and Princess Yue were behind him whispering and it was making him mad. "Do you mind? I'm trying to concentrate. It's hard to do that when you two are whispering!" he exclaimed and he turned back around. Sakura sighed and tried to keep herself awake. Then she noticed Aang watching the two Koi fish. To her, they started to look like a yin-yang but she shook her head and it stopped. Just then, Aang began to glow and Sakura smiled. _"Good Luck Aang." _She thought.

Princess Yue jumped up. "Is he ok? Should we do something?" Katara grabbed her arm. "He's fine. Just as long as we don't move his body, he should be fine. And besides, I'm perfectly capable of protecting him." Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Well ok. Remember don't touch his body. Something bad may happen if you do." Katara and Yue both nodded. Suddenly, Zuko's voice came from the side.

"Oh really? We'll just see if you can or not." He said and both Katara and Sakura shot up. "Zuko!" Sakura exclaimed in no surprise. He looked at her and winked. Sakura backed up and watched Aang's body. Katara readied herself and so did Zuko. Zuko was the first to move, and he sent out blasts of Fire. Katara blocked them easily with water shields. She took some water and hit him, making him fall to the ground.

Zuko scowled and stood up but Katara was ready for him. Before he could attack, she hit him with a huge blast of water, throwing him up against the wall. He was soon surrounded by ice and was unable to move. "So you've found yourself a Master to teach you. Big deal." He said melting the ice with fire from his hands. Sakura didn't know what to do with herself. She stayed near Aang's body.

Zuko surged forward until he was right in Katara's face. Before she could attack again, he spun around and grabbed Aang's shirt collar. Sakura stepped out of he way so he could get a better grip but Katara hit him with another blast of water. He was sent up again the wall again and frozen in place. Sakura realized that he was unconscious.

"Katara, I'm sorry but I have to do something to help Zuko. I must keep my cover. We have to make it look good. Act as though I have been attacking you also. In fact, I will once or twice just to make it look as though I was fighting in his place." Sakura said and Katara nodded in understanding.

As the sun peeped over the horizon, Sakura launched some attacks at Katara. Katara blocked them of course but it was harder for her. Sakura was about to send out another attack when Zuko yelled, "That's ok Sakura. Let me take care of this pest." Sakura stepped back and smiled evilly. "Of course Zuko. She is all yours." Then in a lower voice she said, "Sorry Katara." Zuko melted the ice with a fiery breath and surged forward with more intensity. He sent out another blast and Katara blocked it. The force of the attack was too much for her to handle and she was sent flying. She hit the gate and was knocked unconscious.

Zuko grabbed Aang's shirt again and smirked. "You rise with the moon, but I rise with the sun." He looked at Sakura. "Come lets go." She nodded and followed him. She looked back once then went after Zuko.

When Katara awoke, she screamed in anger. When Sokka and Princess Yue arrived on Appa, she told them what had happened. (Princess Yue had left when Zuko arrived) Momo was sadly lying where Aang had been sitting.

Zuko and Sakura where encountering a blizzard high up above the city. Zuko had Aang on his back and his hood up. Sakura also had her hood up and she was watching Aang carefully. The snow was deepening fast and they were having a hard time walking through it.

As Zuko took another step, they heard a loud cracking sound. Sakura screamed and Zuko yelled in fear. They both started to run, as the ice below them broke apart. Zuko managed to jump out of the way and Sakura took a jump at the last second. She hit the snow hard and moaned in pain. As she got up she murmured "Ouch." And then whipped the snow off of her clothing.

Zuko looked back at the newly formed cannon and gave a small sigh of relief. "Come on this way." He said in a low voice and Sakura nodded. They walked toward a small cave in the ice. Once inside, Zuko put Aang's body down and tied his hands and legs with rope. When Sakura asked why he was doing this he simply said. "Just in case he fights back." She sat down and started messing with her wrist.

"Are you ok?" Zuko asked and she only groaned. "It hurts but I should be fine." Sakura finally said but it seemed like Zuko wasn't listening. He was staring out at the snow.

After a few minutes Zuko looked at Aang. "I finally have you, but I can't get you home because of this blizzard. There's always something." Sakura stared at him as he got up and went near the edge of the cave. The snow was falling even faster now. "Not that you would know. You're like my sister, both of you. Everything always came so easy to her. She's a Firebending prodigy, like you Sakura. Everyone adores her. My father says that she was born lucky and that I was just lucky to be born. I don't need luck though and I don't want it. I've always had to struggle and that is what has made me strong. It's made me who I am."

Zuko stopped and the small cave was filled with an awkward silence. They waited for a long time not saying a word. Finally Zuko sat down and they continued to wait some more.

Sakura was almost asleep when she felt very strange. It was like power was pouring out of her. She ignored it and as she looked out at the snow, she saw a small glowing thing in the sky. Suddenly, Aang was awake and he sent out an air blast causing Zuko to hit the wall. The blast of air had made Aang fly out of the cave and when Sakura went out after him, he was trying to worm his way across the snow. She giggled at this but stopped when Zuko ran past her and grabbed Aang by the collar.

"You're not getting away that easily." He hissed. Out of nowhere, Appa landed and Katara jumped down. Zuko smirked. "You here for a rematch?" he asked. Katara looked very mad. "This isn't going to be much of a rematch." She retorted and blocked the blast of fire Zuko had just sent out. Katara threw Zuko up into the air with an ice tower and then she made it collapse on top of him. Meanwhile, Sokka was cutting Aang lose.

Sakura ran to see if Zuko was ok when Sokka and Katara got back on Appa. Aang looked at Zuko and said, "If we just leave him here, he'll die!" He ran over, picked him up and then brought him over to Appa. Sakura followed close behind. As Aang put him down on Appa's saddle, he tied the rope around Zuko's arms and legs. Sakura sat next to them and they took off towards the oasis.

From above, Sakura could see that the Waterbenders were very powerful and then she remembered what Princess Yue had said. She concluded that since the moon was full, the Waterbenders were more powerful. The moon and the sky all turned a blood red suddenly. Sakura, Aang, and Princess Yue all began to feel faint.

Yue looked the worst out of all three. "I own the moon my life." She said to the group. Then she took a deep breath.

"When I was born, I was very sick and very weak. Most babies cry when they are born, but I was born as if I was asleep, my eyes closed. The best healers did everything they could to save me but it was all in vain. They told my parents that I was going to die. My father pleaded with the spirits to save me. That night, under the full moon, he brought me here and placed me in the pond. My dark hair turned white, I opened my blue eyes and began to cry. At that moment, my parents knew I would live. That's why my mother named me Yue; after the moon."

As they approached the oasis, they saw Admiral Zhao standing there with a bag in his hand. Momo attacked him suddenly and the group was able to come from the other side. Aang, Sokka, Yue and Katara approached and Zhao held the bag up in front of him, read to fire.

Sakura stayed back near Zuko. She untied Zuko and then hoped down and stood behind Aang, who was saying, "You can't do that! If you kill the moon, everything will fall out of balance. You would unleash chaos on the entire world." Iroh nodded. "Yes it's true. Even the Fire Nation needs the moon Zhao." Iroh paused and then said, "Whatever you do to that Spirit, I will unleash on you tenfold!"

Zhao reluctantly put the fish back I the pond and the sky turned back to normal. Suddenly, in a rage of fury, Zhao let out a blast of Fire and killed the white fish. The moon completely disappeared from the sky as Iroh and the rest of the group watching in horror. The whole world faded into darkness.

Iroh yelled in anger and started to attack Zhao's men. The light from his fire was the only light they had. Zhao and his men retreated and Sakura saw Zuko running away too. Sakura turned her attention back to Aang as Iroh picked up the white Koi fish. "There's no hope now, it's over," Princess Yue said in despair. Suddenly, both Aang and Sakura started to glow. They both said in different voices, "No, it's not over."

They both made their way to the middle of the pond and stood side by side. They stood in a prayer stance. The Ocean Spirit swam towards the two and looked at them. It too began to glow and Aang and Sakura disappeared beneath the surface of the pool. The water of the pond and all around the Water Tribe City began to glow a blue light. The water soon rose up and Aang and Sakura, was the Ocean spirit it's self, stood in the center of a fish-like creature. The creature started toward the city.

Aang was in the very center and Sakura was just below him. The way she was positioned, nobody could see her. She just looked like a huge glowing light. They both controlled the movements of the fish-like creature and they moved together. They were both in the Avatar state.

Seeing the fish-like creature, the people of the Water Tribe bowed down in respect as the Fire Nation threatened to kill it. With one simple movement, the Ocean Spirit killed many men. As the Ocean Spirit moved out to the ocean, the Fire Navy ships began to back away. In one motion, the Ocean Spirit cut one in half and froze another. Then it sent many waves and tipped many ships over.

As it moved out farther in the ocean, it cut many more and froze others. Some were knocked over and others were thrown far off. Just then, the Moon came back into the sky and the Ocean Spirit sank back into the ocean. The water dropped Aang off at the main gate. It took Sakura a little ways farther and dropped her off near the bridge that Zuko and Zhao were fighting on. Sakura slipped out of her Avatar mode just in time to see the Water reach up and grab Zhao. It held him there for a minute as Zuko tried to help him. Zhao held out his hand for a few seconds and then pulled it back, accepting his fate. He slowly sunk back into the water and was gone.

Sakura ran to Zuko and asked if he was all right. He just nodded. "Go get you're things Sakura. We must be going." Sakura nodded. "I have to see some people first." She said softly. They ran separate ways and Sakura found Katara. She was talking to Master Pakku. She heard him say something about Katara teaching Aang Waterbending. Seeing her, Master Pakku added, "And you too Avatar Sakura. When you can." She nodded.

Suddenly, she felt strange. _"Should I be going with Zuko or should I stay with Aang? It is my duty to help him." _She thought. Then in her head she heard the voice of Avatar Roku. _**"Sakura, I know you don't know what to do. I have a feeling though. Go with Zuko. He isn't bad after all. Stay with hi and he may need your help. Aang has Katara to teach him Waterbending. You may find that you need to go with Aang next time you see him, but for know go with Zuko." **"Yes of course Avatar Roku." _She said back.

"Sakura?" Katara said. Sakura looked at her. "Listen, I know I am supposed to help Aang but something is telling me that I should go with Zuko. I have a feeling that he won't try to go after Aang as much anymore. I'm not sure why I feel this way but I must go with my heart." She explained. Katara nodded and wished her luck. Sakura thanked her and ran to find Aang. When she found him, he looked very sad. She explained what was happening and he nodded. "I'll see you again soon Aang. Don't worry." She said and he nodded. They said goodbye to each other and Sakura ran to get her things.

As Sakura took out her bag that she had hidden, she noticed that Liz and Lexa were staring at her. "I'm o sorry you guys but I have to leave right away." Sakura said. "We understand but where are you going to go?" Lexa asked with a concerned look on her face. "Don't worry. I'll be fine. What about you guys?" Liz smiled a sad smile. "Our father is going to go fight in the war now. With our mother gone, he doesn't want us to stay here by ourselves. He says it would be too hard on us. He is sending us to Barsensei, where our uncle is. Our uncle is a salesperson there and he has enough room for us to live with him."

"We may see each other then. I don't know if we will or not but it's possible that I may have to go there for something. You never know." Sakura said smiled and putting her bag on her back. Liz and Lexa both nodded. "I hope our paths cross in the future." Liz said. "And I'm going to work really hard on my Waterbending!" Lexa added. Sakura nodded. "I must be going now. I hope to see you soon." They went their separate ways and Sakura ran to find Zuko.

Sakura found Zuko and Iroh preparing a raft. It was made out of old logs and had a longer one for the mast. It had a long cloth stretched out for the sail. Zuko looked at her. "Ready? Let's get out of here!" he said and she hoped on board. She sat down as they set sail.

"I'm surprised that you aren't trying to capture the Avatars Prince Zuko." Zuko stared at him and Sakura looked worried. Seeing the look on Sakura's face, Iroh corrected himself. "I mean Avatar." Zuko shrugged. "I'm tired Uncle." Iroh smiled and put his hand on Zuko's shoulder. "A man needs his rest." Zuko nodded and lay down. He gazed up at the sky until he fell asleep.

Iroh looked at Sakura. "You have some explaining to do." He said in a very serious tone. Sakura nodded. "I guess I do."

* * *

Please review! I realize that some parts of this chapter may be confusing to some of you &I'm really sorry about it! And i would like to think Distant Horizan Their site helped me alot with this chapter! 


	15. The Secret Revealed

YAY ANOTHERCHAPTER! D It's sort of a mini chapter but oh well. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Fifteen: The Secret Revealed

Sakura looked down at Zuko, who was sound asleep. "So, tell me young Sakura. How did you become an Avatar? I didn't think it was possible." Iroh said making her jump. She looked up at him and sighed. "It's a very long story." She replied. Iroh shrugged. "We have some time. Zuko shouldn't wake up for awhile." Sakura sighed again. "Ok, I'll tell you, but you have to promise not to tell anyone!" Iroh nodded. "I give you my word."

As they navigated through the cold waters, Sakura told Iroh about Avatar Kaori and how the spirit of Earth split when she was born. Then she told him about Kaori's life.

"It was hard on her. Her brother could do everything way better than she could. It reminds me of Zuko with his sister." Iroh looked at Zuko and nodded. "Zuko told me about her." Sakura said in a quiet voice.

"Anyway, one day, Kaori's brother brought home a staff from the Northern Air Temple. When she touched it, she felt very different. She soon found that she was a master bender in every element. How this happened, I have no idea.

"When her brother found out, he was angry. He said that there was no way. Well, soon they fought about it. Kaori's brother said that there was only way to settle it. They had to fight, and whoever won was right. Well, of course, they were to evenly match. Neither one could win so finally Kaori gave up. She ran off yelling to the world how much she hated her own brother. The next day she disappeared.

"No one knew what had happened to her. I know though since I am she. You see, when she ran away, she found some sort of mirror. When she touched it, she was transported to another world. That world was unlike anything she had ever seen. She lived there for the rest of her life until she died. When she died, the Earth Spirit inside her was transported to my tiny body. I then became an Avatar, but without any bending powers. I didn't get my bending powers until the staff showed up on the beach behind my house. Also behind my house, I found the mirror.

"After I had found these items, many things began to happen. First, I found out that if I moved my hands a certain way, water would follow it. Then I found that I could fly using the glider. After that I accidentally shot fire from my fists. Finally, I was able to pull a rock from the ground. My brother thought it was awesome but I thought that it was weird."

Sakura finally paused. Iroh looked very interested in what she was saying. "So that's how you became an Avatar? I find it very interesting how it happened but I believe you. Admiral Zhao did say something about it too." Sakura looked horrified. "He what?" she asked. Iroh looked at her with a funny look on his face. "Admiral Zhao knew about it. He kept saying that he thought it was you but I told him that you were just a Firebending prodigy. He didn't believe me. I guess he was right."

"How did he find out?" Sakura asked looking down at Zuko. "A few years ago, he came across a library that had a lot of much needed information in it. It had information from every Nation. It even had a list of where the spirits were and who they had become if they were reborn. Your name was on that list. It had been recorded by someone and then placed in that library. He thought that since you had the same name and that you were able to beat him easily, you were the one." Iroh replied.

Sakura sat there in silence. "Well he was right. I feel so bad though, I can't tell Zuko or he will try to take me in to his Father. I don't want to lie to him though." She said silently. Iroh nodded. "Yes, we cannot tell Zuko the truth. I have a feeling you are here for a good reason. Why did you come with us though? I thought that you would chose to go with the Avatar." He said.

"I was told to come with you. Avatar Roku told me to. I did what he said." Sakura said. She put her hand on Zuko's scar. He moved slightly. "I wish I could have done something to stop him." Iroh was confused. "Stop who?" Sakura clenched her teeth. "Ozai." "Oh ok. I wish I could have done something too. There was nothing we could've done though. My brother is unstoppable. If he wants something done, he will find a way to get it done."

Just then Aya flew down and landed on Sakura's shoulder. The bird had Quackers in the mail tube on her back. Quackers started quacking madly and Sakura took the poor thing out of the tube. Seeing Aya, Iroh asked, "She has some strange marks on her wings, is she your animal guide?" Sakura shrugged. "I guess so. I have the same markings too." Iroh put out his hand and Aya flew to it. Iroh then started to examine her markings.

Sakura and Aya's marks were the same of course. There were four symbols. A line separated the two left from the two right. Then another line separated the top two from the bottom two. Each symbol was different and they each meant something different.

Iroh pointed to the top left marking. "This means Water." Then he pointed to the one right next to it. "And this means Earth." He was silent for a few minutes and then he said, "This mean Fire." He pointed to the one right below the Water symbol. Then he moved his finger to the last symbol. "This means Air." Sakura nodded. "So they mean Water, Earth, Fire and Air. It stands for each Nation and element that can be bended." She said. Iroh nodded. "It shows that you are an Avatar."

Sakura sat there thinking for a while. She remembered that the "letter" that was supposedly from Aang had been written in their native alphabet. Somehow she had understood it. How come she hadn't been able to understand what her own markings said? She shook the thought away and looked back down at Zuko.

"He looks so peaceful when he is asleep. Why can't he be like this when he is awake? Oh well." She stood up and started to bend air into the sail, making the tiny raft go faster. She stopped after a few minutes, however, because she was afraid she would wake Zuko up. 

As she sat back down, Quackers ran over to her and curled up by her foot. Aya was still resting on Iroh's arm. Sakura sighed and once again began to watch Zuko sleeping. Without realizing it, she bent over and kissed his forehead. Iroh laughed softly and Sakura turned a bright red.

As Sakura sat there, she played with a small orb of water. Iroh watched her closely to see what she was doing. _"Why is everything so confusing? Why did it have to be me? I'm just a kid and I can't do anything to help save this world." _She thought.

Quackers was running around in front of Sakura's feet and see put the water orb back into the ocean and watched him. The little turtle duck then waddled its way over to Zuko and quacked in his face. Zuko shot up yelling, "What to hell?" Sakura and Iroh both burst out laughing while Zuko sat there looking pissed. "Why is there a turtle duck on board?" he asked in an angry voice. Sakura smiled. "He's my pet!" Zuko rolled his eyes. "Just what you need, another pet."

Sakura started to laugh again. _"Ah who cares if I'm young or not. I'm having fun here! This world is now apart of me and I can't just let it go to the dogs!"_ she thought as she gazed out over the horizon. Her life was good, but it would soon be much harder.

* * *

Ok so review please! and yeah i know the ending isn't very good but sorry about it! 


	16. The Princess of the Fire Nation

Yay! Another chapter. i hope you like it!

* * *

Chapter Sixteen: The Princess Of The Fire Nation

It had been three weeks since they had left the North Pole and Sakura was tired. Iroh had called it "the three weeks with no food, water and sea vultures ready to pick out their livers" Sakura thought this was funny since Zuko had torched any vulture that tried to come near them.

Now the three were sitting in a resort in a small town. Iroh was getting a massage while a young woman wove pretty Cherry blossom flowers into Sakura's long hair. Zuko sat there with a hat covering his face. He was in a very bad mood and when Sakura asked him about it, he would either scowl or ignore her completely. Finally, she left him alone.

"Ahhhhhh. This is so nice." Iroh said. Zuko scowled again. "What it the matter Prince Zuko?" Iroh asked but then a troubled look crossed over his face. "Today is the anniversary isn't it?" Sakura raised an eyebrow. "What?" she asked but Zuko began to speak.

"Three years ago today, I was banished. I lost it all. I want it back. I want the Avatar: my honor, my thrown." Zuko paused and then concluded, "I want my father, not to think I'm worthless." Sakura felt her heart drop and Iroh also looked very said. Looking at Sakura he sighed.

"Oh Zuko. Why would your father banish you if he didn't care?" Iroh said and then thought it over. Zuko yelled at the air and then stormed off. Iroh shook his head and looked at Sakura. "That came out wrong." He muttered and she nodded.

When the young woman was done with Sakura's hair, she got up and went to find Zuko. Iroh also got up be he looked preoccupied. Sakura found Zuko in the small hut they were all sharing. When she entered, he turned away.

"Oh come on Zuko. I'm sure your father cares about you. Besides, we can always capture Aang. He trusts me now remember? That should make it easier to capture him." Zuko scowled. "Leave me alone Sakura. I don't feel like talking to you right now!" Sakura shrugged and went to her room. She grabbed her staff and walked outside. Making sure that Zuko wasn't looking, she took off and flew to a nearby mountain.

When Sakura returned, she found Iroh asleep in a chair and Zuko staring out the window. Zuko glared at her when she entered but she ignored it. "Shut Up." She told him and he snorted. "I didn't say anything!" he yelled. "Shut up!" Sakura hissed back pointing at the sleeping Iroh. Zuko shook his head and sat down on the floor.

In the distance, Sakura heard a loud bang. It sounded like thunder. Iroh jumped up and looked out the window. "Hmmmm." He said scratching his head. Sakura was also looking out the window. "What is it?" Zuko said in an angry tone. Sakura shook her head. "I thought I heard something."

"I'm going to go watch the sunset. Anyone care to come with me?" Sakura said a few minutes later. Iroh pushed Zuko at her. "He does!" Zuko caught himself and turned to glare at Iroh. "No I don't!" Sakura just crossed her arms. "Yeah you do. You're going to go and relax for a change. I won't make you do anything else after this ok." she said and Zuko scowled. "Fine" he finally gave in and the two walked to the beach.

Sakura smiled and sat down on the sand. Quackers was running around quacking madly and Aya was soaring above her head. Zuko snorted and sat down a little ways from her. As she gazed out at the setting sun, she felt happy. Zuko, however, still looked angry.

Once the sun was gone, Zuko shot up. "There I watched the stupid sunset with you. Now I'm going back to the hut and going to bed." Sakura sighed. "Fine whatever. I'm staying behind to have some fun without you. If I come in wet, then I went swimming." Zuko moaned. "It's to cold to swim!" Sakura shook her head. "I'm used to it. I'll be fine don't you worry. No go away before your damn anger rubs off on me!" she said shooing him away. Once he was gone, she went to the water's edge.

"Finally! I thought he would get bored during the sunset but I guess I was wrong. All righty then, time to practice my bending!" Quackers quacked in happiness and Aya took off, waiting for her to get in the air. Sakura opened her staff and started to fly around. She chased Aya for a while then she landed on the sand and started sending out air blasts.

After a while, Sakura got tired of Airbending and she moved on to Waterbending. She stood knee-deep in the water and started moving it all around. Quackers thought that it was fun to sit on a wave she made and ride it for a while. When he got to far away, Sakura would bring him back on another wave.

Aya didn't like the Water much so she stood on the beach and watched. Occasionally, she would let out a squeak. Soon Sakura gave in and got out of the water. She was soaked from head to toe and the slight wind that was blowing made her shiver. She hurried back to the hut where she was greeted by both Zuko and Iroh.

"I thought you were going to bed Zuko." Sakura said in a nasty tone. Zuko glared at her. "I changed my mind." He hissed. Iroh smiled. "Ok you two enough. Come Sakura, we should get you a towel." Zuko threw one at her. "Taken care of." Sakura pulled the towel off of her face. "Yeah thanks." She said sarcastically.

She dried her face and then wrapped her hair up in the towel. She then went into her room and changed her clothes. When she came back out, Iroh had gone to bed and Zuko was staring out the window. He looked at her when she came in but didn't say anything. Sakura shrugged and sat down at the table. A man had given her a book to read and she was eager to see if she could.

She opened the book and smiled. It was like a regular book. She could red it all even though it was in another language. Sakura came to the conclusion that since Kaori could read this script she could too.

It didn't take long for Sakura to realize that Zuko was watching her carefully. She tried to ignore it but it was hard to after a while. Finally she marked her place in her book and closed it. "Yes?" Zuko didn't say anything and continued to watch her. "Zuko, you're scaring me." Zuko raised an eyebrow. "YOU MOVED!" Sakura exclaimed jokingly. Zuko snorted.

They sat there in silence staring at each other. It annoying Sakura after a few minutes and she looked away. When she looked back, Zuko was still staring at her. She couldn't take it anymore and stood up. Stomping over to him, she said, "What the hell is your problem?" Zuko stood up and glared into her eyes.

"Nothing." He finally said and Sakura sighed. "Then why were you staring at me?" "Because you remind me of my sister. You don't look like her and you don't act like her, often, but you remind me of her." Zuko said looking away. Sakura felt bad. _"Oh no. Here we go. Sad moment." _She thought. "How?" she asked aloud. Zuko shook his head. "How were you able to Master Firebending so fast?" Sakura shrugged. "Practice?"

They stood there in silence for a while. "It's just so hard for me. You have no idea what my life has been like. Ever since I was born, I have had to struggle. My mother was the only one to comfort me and when I was younger, she disappeared. There was always something wrong with Azula. She was always able to do everything better then I could. My father praised her, but he ignored me. And when I had it all taken away, it hurt even worse. I was stuck looking for an Avatar that hadn't been seen in one hundred years. Many times I gave up hope, but Uncle Iroh was always there to help. When the Avatar returned, I became very determined to get him at all costs. Now look at me, I had him and then I lost him. I might as well stop trying."

Zuko stopped talking and looked away to hide his sadness. He jumped suddenly to find Sakura's arms around him. He smiled sadly. "I'm so sorry Zuko. I can't change your past but I can try to make you future better." Sakura said. She let go of him and turned away, embarrassed. _"I'm out of my mind!"_ she thought.

Zuko put his hand on her head. "Thanks Sakura." Sakura grinned. Then, she looked out the window. "I'm going to bed. It's late and I want to see the sunrise tomorrow morning!" Zuko nodded. "I'm going to bed as well." He went into his room and Sakura went into her room.

As Sakura sat on her bed, she had a strange feeling that something bad was going to happen to Aang. She decided that it was probably nothing and tried to sleep. The feeling kept her up. She drifted in and out of her sleep until finally she decided to forget about sleeping. She got up and found that it was almost time for the sun to come up. She quickly bathed and dressed.

Sakura was about to run down to the beach when she ran into Zuko. She was surprised at first but then she didn't really care. She just wanted to watch the sunrise.

Sakura tried to go around Zuko but he stepped in front of her every time. Finally she shoved him out of the way and continued down the path to the beach. She then realized that Zuko was following her. She ignored him and continued on her way, with Quackers by her feet and Aya on her shoulder.

Once on the beach, Sakura walked near the water, the waves gently lapping up against her feet. After a few minutes, Sakura found a nice place to sit and wait. She could see the suns rays starting to peak over the horizon. In the corner of her eye, she could see Zuko just standing there. He fell to his knees and Sakura immediately thought something was wrong. She ran to his side and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Is something wrong Zuko?" She asked but he didn't say anything. "Zuko?" Zuko looked up with a pained expression on his face. "I have a horrible headache. I get dizzy when I walk." He finally said. Sakura sighed. "Come now, we'll get you back to the hut then." "But I thought you wanted to watch the sunrise." Zuko retorted. Sakura shook her head. "I can see it some other time. Let's go." She helped him up and they started to head back to their hut. If Zuko got to dizzy they would stop and wait for it to go away.

Once back in the hut, Sakura placed Zuko in a nice soft chair and put some ice on his head. Iroh was now up and he said that since Sakura had Zuko taken care of, he was going to go for a walk.

Zuko's headache went away fast and Sakura convinced him that sitting inside wouldn't help him at all. She dragged him out onto the little patio type area behind their hut. He sat there and watched her play with Aya and Quackers. It was now the afternoon and Zuko was getting bored. He got up to walk around.

"What are you doing?" Sakura yelled in disgrace. "Walking." Zuko replied in a "no duh" tone. Sakura followed him out to the front of their hut where Iroh was just returning. They all went inside. Sakura stayed near Zuko and watched as Iroh emptied a bag of shells on the table.

"I will enjoy these beautiful shells for many years to come!" Iroh said picking some up. "Shells? We have to carry everything for ourselves now! Those will just get in the way!" Zuko scolded. _"So much for his headache." _Sakura thought rolling her eyes.

"Hello brother, Uncle and some girl." A girl's voice said from the shadows of the room. A young girl around Sakura's age stepped towards them and her face was revealed. She was tall with dark hair. Her hair was up with two strands in her face. Her eyes were cold and filled with evil. Sakura didn't like her at all.

Zuko grabbed Sakura's arm and pulled her behind him. "What are you doing here?" Zuko demanded. The mysterious girl raised in eyebrow. "You know in my country, we exchange cheerful greetings before we ask questions." She said. Zuko scowled. "Have you become so uncivilized so soon Zuzu?" The girl asked.

"Don't call me that Azula!" Zuko yelled. Sakura looked surprised. _"So this is Zuko's sister. No wonder he hates her." _She thought. Iroh smiled pleasantly and said, "What is it that you are doing here Princess Azula?" Azula broke one of the shells on the table. "It must be a family trait how you two get to the point right away!" She snapped.

"I have come with a message from home Zuko. There are rumors going around saying that Father is going to be overthrown. Family is the only thing you can really trust in a situation like this." She paused and Sakura didn't like the look in her eyes. "Father regrets your banishment. He wants you home." Iroh and Sakura both were very surprised when Azula said this. Zuko turned around and looked out the window, in deep thought. Azula was impatient and asked Zuko for an answer. "He needs time to think." Iroh said. Azula snapped at Iroh and he stayed quiet.

As Zuko thought, Azula finally realized that Sakura was standing there. "You." Azula said pointing at Sakura. Sakura stepped back. "Yes Princess?" Azula smirked. "Who are you?" "I'm Sakura." Azula looked as though she didn't care. "Nice to meet you. You look like a strong person. Are you a Firebender?" Sakura nodded. Azula grinned and it looked evil.

Azula completely forgot about Sakura at that moment and went back to bugging Zuko for an answer. When he didn't answer, she shrugged. "I'll come back tomorrow to get you." She said and left the hut. Sakura looked at Iroh. "I don't like her." She declared and Iroh nodded. Zuko let out a small laugh and went into his room.

The rest of the day passed quickly. Zuko had been packing his things while Iroh watched in sadness and Sakura read her book. Iroh got up.  
"Prince Zuko, Listen to me. It's not like my brother to regret anything. I think what has happened may not be for the reasons you imagined. In our family, things are not always as they seem. Maybe you shouldn't go with Azula." Zuko glared at him and Sakura put her book down. "You're just a lazy, mistrustful and shallow old man. You're just jealous that my Father wants me back. You have always been jealous of him!" Iroh sighed but said no more.

Zuko continued to pack but he did stop to ask Sakura, "Why aren't you packing too?" Sakura snorted. "I have my reasons. Besides, I have lived my whole life outside of the Fire Nation. I hate everything about it. I'm not about to go there just to please you. I'm staying here. You go ahead. It's what you have been waiting for anyway. I don't want to ruin your dreams." Zuko looked appalled but didn't argue. "Fine, do what you want. I won't hold back when tell my Father about you." Sakura shrugged. "I don't care if you tell him. What's he going to do? Send people after me? Bring it on." Zuko chuckled. "You are overconfident Sakura."

Sakura ignored his comment and went back to reading. Soon Zuko went to bed. Iroh sighed and Sakura put her book away. "I don't like this. Why would Fire Lord Ozai suddenly want Zuko to come back?" she said. Iroh shook his head. "I have a bad feeling about this too. The only thing we can to is wait." Sakura nodded and then told him good night.

In her room, Sakura once again had the feeling that something was going to happen to Aang. She was able to shake the feeling off as she packed her things. If Zuko was leaving to go back to the Fire Nation, she was going to travel with Aang.

When she was done, she tried to sleep. A dream entered her mind.

_Sakura was standing there. She had no idea where she was. In the distance she saw Aang. He was on his knees, crying and asking someone to stop. Then suddenly, Katara appeared. Aang stood up but then she was pulled down into the ground. Aang yelled out in anger and began to glow. Now other men started to appear. Aang attacked them and they were thrown into a wall that wasn't there. Suddenly there was a voice saying "Here! Here is your friend back, just stop! Please stop!" Katara was pulled from the ground but Aang kept attacking. Then, Avatar Roku pulled Aang from his body. Roku started to explain something but Sakura couldn't hear anything. She was being pulled backwards. "Zuko!" she heard herself shouting but then nothing._

Sakura sat up in bed. "Just a dream, but why does it feel so real?" She looked at the window and saw that the sun was rising. She got up and got ready. Aya had just returned from hunting and she had a dead mouse type thing in her beak. "Come Aya, we must get ready to leave." Aya squawked and it woke Quackers up. Sakura picked up the little turtle duck and put him in Aya's mail tube. He didn't like it much but he would have to get over it.

Sakura picked up her things and walked out into the living area. Zuko was already ready to go. "Are you coming Sakura?" He asked seeing her bag. She shook her head. "No. I'm going somewhere else. Maybe even with the Avatar." Zuko shrugged. "Have fun." Sakura felt her heart pain. She gave Zuko one last hug and he left.

Sakura watched as Zuko descended the stairs. Little cherry blossoms, of which she was named after, fell down in front of her. Iroh came out and winked at her. "I have a plan." He whispered. "Wait! Wait Prince Zuko! Wait for me!" Zuko stopped to see his uncle coming down the stairs after him. Sakura looked at them in sadness. She could still hear everything they were saying.

"Family sticks together right?" Zuko said cheerfully. Sakura had never seen him so happy. Iroh placed his hand on Zuko's shoulder and then they both looked out at the Fire Nation ship docked at the port. "We're finally going home!" Zuko exclaimed and started down the stairs once more. Iroh looked up at Sakura and then looked at the ship in suspicion. Iroh then continued down the stairs after Zuko. Sakura followed slowly.

Sakura stopped to see Zuko and Iroh walking in between two lines of soldiers. She hid behind a rock and watched as Iroh looked from one solider to another. Sakura didn't like the look of things. Zuko and Iroh stopped and bowed in respect as Azula came near the ramp to greet them. "Captain, set our course for home." She was overheard saying. At this, Zuko looked dazed. Then the captain smiled. "You heard her! Lets take these prisoners home!" He yelled. Azula glared at the captain.

Suddenly, Iroh attacked the soldiers, sending some into the water. "You lied to me!" Zuko yelled at Azula and began to fight his way to her. Sakura came out of her hiding place and started to hit soldiers with powerful fire blasts. She was able to do all this even with her staff in her hand and her bag on her back. A man grabbed her from behind but she whacked him on the head with her staff.

Zuko was on the deck now. Sakura ran up onto the deck while Iroh threw more men into the water. Flame swords appeared at the ends of Zuko's fists. He started slashing madly at Azula but she dodged him. "Zuko, Sakura, Let's go!" Iroh was heard yelling but Zuko ignored him and kept attacking Azula. Azula had an evil smirk on her face.

"Your attacks are useless. You know father blames Uncle Iroh for the loss at the North Pole. He also thinks that you are a miserable failure for not capturing the Avatar. Why would he want you back, except to lock you up where you can no longer embarrass him." Zuko yelled out in rage and continued to attack Azula.

A man came up behind Sakura but she hit his feet with her staff causing him to fall over. Then she stood above him as he begged for mercy. "Whatever." Sakura replied and kicked him overboard. When she looked back at Zuko she found that Azula was holding his wrist. She had a maniacal grin on her face. She shot a bolt of lighting at Zuko and he flew to the deck. Sakura ran to Zuko and felt anger well up inside her. She sent out a huge fire blast that caught Azula off guard and knocked her over.

Sakura stood up but Zuko held her leg. "She's not worth it." He said. Azula got up and started bending more lighting. Sakura shielded Zuko from the attack but it never came. She looked up and saw Iroh holding Azula's fingers and shooting the lighting at a cliff. The rock fell to the ground in a rumble. Azula gasped in surprised but then Iroh threw her overboard. "Let's go!" Iroh yelled and they started running.

They kept running, between the Sakura trees (cherry blossom trees). They didn't stop until they came to a glade. Zuko looked sad and he took out a small knife. Iroh nodded. In one swipe, Zuko cut his hair. Iroh then took the knife and cut his hair also. "Everything we've worked so hard for, it no longer matters. From now on, we are refuges!" Zuko said. The two dropped their hair into the water and looked at Sakura.

"I'm not cutting my hair!" She yelled at them. Iroh nodded in understanding. "But you have to do something to disguise your self!" Zuko said in anger. Sakura snorted and took out a rubber band. She put her hair up in a ponytail and let some strands hang in her face. "There. Is that better?" Zuko nodded and Iroh said, "Let's go."

They started to run again. They were now wanted by the Fire Nation and hated in the other nations. Sakura wasn't sure if she had done anything wrong but she went with them anyway. The Water nation didn't want her captured and the Earth Nation knew nothing about her. Only the Fire Nation wanted her.

Sakura didn't care who wanted her. She was going to help Zuko out. As they ran, the only thing she could think of was Aang. She had a strange feeling that what she had seen in her dream had indeed happened. She was worried about it and what would happen in the future.

* * *

Please Review! I hope you found this chapter enjoyable! 


	17. The Unexpected Help

I believe this chapter is the longest on i have had SO far. D well i hope you like it!

* * *

Chapter Seventeen: The Unexpected Help

Sakura was surprisingly, outrunning Zuko and Iroh. Iroh looked like he was having trouble breathing and Zuko just looked plain bored. "Hey Sa..kur..ra do y..ou thi..nk..w…e could…st…op…for…a…few…min…ut…es?" Iroh yelled in a shaky voice. Sakura skidded to a stop and Zuko ran into her. Sakura caught herself before she fell over. Iroh had stopped a ways back and was doubled over with his hands on his knees. He was breathing heavily.

"You ok Iroh?" Sakura asked. Iroh grinned. "Yeah I'm ok. Just ignore me." Sakura shrugged and started running again. Zuko ran and pulled her back by the back of her shirt. "You can ignore him but you can't ignore me. I say that we shouldn't get to far away from each other. Just because you can run faster and have more energy, doesn't mean that you can wander off from us." Sakura snorted. "I'll be fine but whatever."

Iroh was now sitting down. Sakura sighed. "This is going to take forever." She murmured. "What was that?" Zuko asked. Sakura just shook her head and fell over. Aya landed on her stomach and Sakura took Quackers out of her mail tube. Quackers seemed happy to be out of the tube and started running around like crazy. Iroh laughed and Zuko smirked.

In a few minutes, Sakura got up and stretched. "Ok I'm ready lets go!" Iroh looked exhausted. "Where do you get all your energy from?" Sakura grinned. "I'm used to running! I used to do it just for fun when I got bored. I could beat every kid my town, except one older boy. I think he cheated though." Zuko also got up. "She's right. We should get going. Azula could be right behind us." Iroh reluctantly got up and they started off at a slow jog. Sakura had Quackers in her pocket instead of putting him back in that "icky" mail tube as she called it.

"Can we run now?" Sakura asked in a bored tone. Zuko sighed and Iroh nodded. "Alright!" Sakura started running again and stayed at least fifty feet in front of the boys. She soon stopped because it was getting dark. "Should we continue on? It will be harder for them to find us during the night." Sakura stated. Zuko nodded. "At least for a few hours. Then we can get some sleep. We should start early in the morning." Iroh nodded and they continued on but this time they were walking.

"Ok let's stop to sleep now." Zuko said about three hours later. Sakura fell over exhausted. "Oh hell." She said and took out a small blanket. Zuko sat down not to far away from her and Iroh on the other side of him. They were in a nice small clearing. There were no longer any cherry blossom trees near them. There was just one.

Sakura fell asleep in a flash. As she slept, Zuko watched her. He smiled and put his hand on her head. "Have a pleasant sleep Sakura. You have earned it." Zuko then looked at his uncle, who was also asleep already. Suddenly, Sakura started turning over. She looked like she was having a nightmare. Zuko was helpless to do anything. He just sat there and waited.

_Sakura was standing in a dark room. She couldn't see anything. Suddenly there was a deep laugh and a scream. "You're mine!" a man's voice said and someone grabbed her. She tried to scream but nothing came out of her opened mouth. Then there was another scream in the distance. "Zuko!" it said. "Sakura! No!" She was now being dragged away. Everything went dark and when everything became light again, she was all alone in a room. She was tied to a chair. Suddenly, there was a blade at her throat. "You will die." A voice said and there was another scream, but this time it was coming from Sakura._

Sakura woke up screaming. "Sakura! Sakura what's the matter?" a voice said. Sakura sat up and opened her eyes, tears escaping. Zuko was sitting right next to her. Iroh had been awakened by her scream and he was now rubbing her eyes. "What's the matter?" Sakura looked down and made sure she was whole (not missing any limbs). "Sakura?" Sakura looked up at Zuko, tears still escaping from her eyes.

"It's nothing. I'm fine. Just a bad dream." Zuko didn't look convinced. "That was more than a bad dream, if you woke up screaming." Iroh pointed out. "You wanna tell us about it?" Zuko asked but Sakura shook her head vigorously. "I don't want to talk about it, just go back to sleep. I'll be fine." Zuko put his hand on her shoulder then went back over to his blanket. Iroh lay back down and was asleep instantly. "If you need me, I'm here." Zuko said and went to sleep. Sakura lay back down and covered up, but she just couldn't get back to sleep.

Finally she got up and went to a small creek nearby. Zuko and Iroh couldn't see her from where she was but she was sure that she would be ok. As she sat there the images of her being dragged away and tied up kept running through her head.

Just then, a dragon came from nowhere and pulled her from her body. Sakura looked around and saw that her mind had been separated from her body. The dragon nudged her on the back and she turned around. "You look familiar." She told the creature. One of its whiskers touched her head and she saw a picture of Avatar Roku standing next to the dragon. Sakura nodded. She understood.

"_It's time you learned too." _A voice said from above. Sakura got on the dragon and they flew up high into the clouds. There they found Avatar Roku. _"I believe you know what has happened today." _He said as Sakura jumped off the dragon. "What do you mean?" Roku raised and eyebrow. _"Your dream about Aang." _He said and Sakura said "Oh!" She nodded. "Yes, what about it." _"You saw him in the Avatar State. What you saw in your dream really happened today." _Sakura looked surprised. "Really? But how?" Roku smiled. _"Everything will be answered in time. Now in your dream you saw me pull Aang from his body. You saw me talking to him but you couldn't hear what I was saying. I'll tell you what I said for it is important for you to know too." _Sakura nodded and Avatar Roku began to speak again.

"_The Avatar State. It is a defense mechanism that is designed to empower you with the knowledge and skills of the past Avatars. In the Avatar State, you are most powerful. But you are also most vulnerable." _

In front of Sakura the images of the past Avatars were shown. The images stopped at Avatar Kaori. _"If you are killed in the Avatar State, the reincarnation cycle will stop and the Avatar will cease to exist. Do you understand young Avatar? You must be really careful if you ever go into the Avatar state. Without you, Aang will be weakened and it will be harder for him to learn." _

Sakura nodded. "I'll be really careful Avatar Roku." Roku nodded. _"Good. Now go back to your body and sleep well. You won't be bothered by anymore dreams tonight." _Sakura bowed low and then got back on Roku's dragon. She entered her own body and opened her eyes.

Back at her camp, Zuko was sitting up and watching her. "Where have you been?" he asked. "I was by the creek watching the water." Sakura lied. Zuko nodded. "I thought I heard thunder and the clouds were moving around but there was no wind." Sakura shrugged. "I'm going back to bed." She said and lay down.

Avatar Roku was right and she slept peacefully. She awoke right after sunrise the next morning. Iroh and Zuko were already up. Sakura put her things away in a hurry and they all set out. Aya flew from branch to branch as the others walked along. Quackers stayed in Sakura's pocket.

"So, where exactly are we going?" Sakura asked after an hour of walking. Zuko shrugged and Iroh seemed deep in thought. "We'll keep heading east for now. Our course may change though." Sakura nodded.

* * *

The next five days went by in a flash as they continued walking. Now Iroh was looking at small white flower. "Look Prince Zuko! This flower is the rare White Dragon flower. It makes a great tea, or it's the White jade, which produces a deadly poison." Zuko scowled. "We don't need tea! We need food. I'm going fishing, are you coming Sakura?" Sakura nodded. "I love to fish!" They left Iroh thinking out loud. "Hmm, delectable Tea or deadly poison? Tea or poison?"

Sakura followed Zuko to a small pond with a creek running into it. Zuko prepared their makeshift fishing poles and when he tried to hand one to Sakura, she pushed it away. "Nope I'm good." She said taking out her small sword that Zuko had given her. "Watch, I learned this at camp." Zuko gave her a funny look. "What?" "Oh, I mean an old man taught me this." Sakura corrected herself. She took her sword and stabbed it into a fish just before it could get away. The fish wiggled madly at the end of her sword but it couldn't get off and it soon died.

Aya started squeaking madly at the sight of the fish and Sakura threw it at her. "Here you can have this one then. I'll just get another one." Zuko now was trying to catch a fish with his tatty little fishing pole. After a second he caught one, but it was very small. Sakura started giggling at him when he exclaimed, "Yeah well, where's your fish? You haven't caught another one yet!" Sakura stabbed her sword into the water again and pulled out a huge fish. She started to grin as Zuko muttered, "Show off."

Sakura threw her arms around Zuko's neck and grinned. "I should get a ride back for my awesome fishing skills." She declared. Zuko glared at her but then gave in. "I guess I have no choice." Sakura shook her head, her grin getting even bigger. "Nope."

Zuko started to walk back to where they had left Iroh. When they got there, Zuko called, "Uncle I'm back." He paused and stared at his tiny fish. "With food." Sakura slid off his back and walked over to Iroh but she screamed when she saw him. "Hey Prince Zuko, you know that flower I was telling you about earlier?" Zuko sighed. "Uncle Iroh!" he yelled and Iroh turned around. Zuko looked disgusted when he saw his uncle's swelled up face.

"But the good news is, I found this!" Iroh said pulling out a small berry plant. "What is it?" Zuko asked. "Well it's either the only plant that can cure the poison of a White Jade or it's a very deadly plant that will kill me in a few seconds." Iroh started to way his options when Zuko grabbed the plant in his hands and threw it into the forest. "No more guessing about plants! Now we need to find help." Sakura was thinking hard. "How are we to do that? Ask for help I mean?" Iroh nodded. "She has a good point."

"If the Earth Kingdom discovers us, they'll have us killed." Zuko stated. "But if the Fire Nation discovers us, we'll be turned over to Azula." Iroh added. Iroh and Zuko stared at each other and then both said. "Earth Kingdom." Sakura giggled. "Ok well, what happens if they try to have us killed?" Zuko shook his head. "We'll deal with that if that time comes."

They started to walk along and soon they found a healing unit in a small town. Sakura knocked on the door and when an older woman opened it, she looked at Iroh in disgrace. "Come in! Hurry!" She said grabbing Iroh's arm and pulling him in. Sakura and Zuko followed. "Song! Come here and help these people." The older woman said and a young woman appeared from a door. "Yes of course." She took out some medication and started to put in on Iroh's rashes.

The young woman giggled. "You must not be from around here if you don't know what a White Jade is. Around here we know not to touch it." Iroh grinned and said. "Oh, oops." Zuko was now sitting on the floor leaning against the wall. Sakura was standing next to him watching the young woman. "What are your names by the way?" The young woman asked. "I'm Li and my uncle here is Mushi." Iroh looked appalled but then retorted. "But we call Li Junior because his is named after his father." Zuko was waving his hands but then stopped when the woman looked at him.

"That's nice. What is your name?" The young woman asked Sakura. Sakura jumped. "Oh I'm Faye Ann." She lied. Zuko gave her a weird look and she shrugged. "Faye Ann. I like that name. It's very pretty. My name is Song." Sakura nodded. "Thank you Song." The young woman now known as Song smiled. "Would you like to come to dinner at my house." Zuko stood up. "No we really should be going." Iroh got up from his seat. "Oh that's too bad. We are having roast duck tonight." At the words "roast duck" Iroh smiled. "Now Junior, don't be so rude. We would love to come eat with you." Zuko snorted. "Yes of course Uncle Mushi."

Song led the small group to her house. She explained to her mother what was going on and she happily said she would give them food. Sakura thanked her and she nodded. "Please sit down. I'll go get the food now." Sakura sat next to Zuko who was next to Iroh.

"We have had many hard times in the past years but I think everything is getting better now. You see we used to be refugees after the Fire Nation raided our village. They took all the men including my father. Zuko lowered his head. "I haven't seen my father in years." He said softly. "Is your father fighting in the war?" Song asked. Zuko hesitated before saying, "Yeah, he is."

"Ok let's eat!" Song's mother said. They all began to eat. After dinner, Iroh helped Song's mother clean while Zuko went outside. Sakura followed after him and thanked Song's mother for the meal. Zuko sat down and began to meditate. Sakura leaned up against a beam and let Aya land on her arm. She put Quackers in her pocket and then began to stroke Aya's feathers.

The door opened and Song popped her head out. "May I join you two?" Zuko nodded and took a deep breath. Sakura watched as Song sat down next to Zuko and looked at his scar. She reached out to touch it but Zuko stopped her.

"It's ok, I understand. I too have been hurt by the Fire Nation." Zuko opened his eyes to watch her pull up her pant leg to reveal a scar. Zuko looked shocked and Sakura gasped. Song put her pant leg back down and Zuko looked away. Sakura took Quackers out of her pocket and put him back in Aya's mail tube. "Go on Aya. We'll be there in a minute." She whispered to the bird. Aya took off and Zuko stood up. Sakura put her hand on his shoulder and he nodded.

At that moment, Iroh came outside with Song's mother following. "Thank you for the meal. It was good!" Iroh was saying. Song waved good-bye. "Don't worry, there is hope. The Avatar has returned!" Zuko stopped and Iroh and Sakura became tense. "I know." Zuko scowled and Song looked unsure. Sakura grabbed Zuko's arm but he pulled away. Song now went back into the house but Sakura noticed that she was still watching.

Zuko went through the gate and noticed the family's ostrich horse. He walked toward. "Zuko no! These people just showed us a great kindness! You shouldn't be stealing from them!" Zuko glared at his uncle. "They're about to show us even more kindness." Zuko said mounting the animal. He held his hand out for Sakura and she hopped up. Despite his protest, Iroh also got on. It was a tight fit but the animal acted as though they were light.

After traveling for a few hours, they got off the animal and tied it up. They set up camp and Iroh went straight to sleep. Zuko and Sakura couldn't get to sleep however. Sakura sat on her blanket watching Zuko. He was messing with his swords. He looked up to see her watching him.

"Yes?" Sakura smiled. "Could you teach me?" "What?" Zuko asked in confusion. Sakura got up and took one of his swords. "Teach me how to use these too. You are so good with them. I want to be just as good as you are." She threw the sword at a tree and evidently she hit her mark because she started to grin. Zuko got up and took the sword out of the tree.

"Here, hold them like this." He said putting them into her hands. "Don't think of them as two swords. They are really two halves of one whole sword. They are the same blade." Sakura nodded although she had no idea what he was saying. "You didn't get that did you?" Zuko asked. Sakura shook her grinning. Zuko sighed and then yawned. "We should get to sleep." He said and Sakura nodded. She lay down and went to sleep.

The next week was spent trying to get food and other necessary things. Now as Sakura walked through a town looking for someone nice enough to give her money, she stopped to look at a bulletin. It said, "Wanted By The Fire Nation." Below this line was another. "If you see these people, don't hesitate to tell the Fire Nation. If you are caught helping these people, you will be severely punished."

Sakura looked at the people wanted. One was an old man who name was "Jeong Jeong" or "The Deserter." Another was a young man in a blue mask. Also known as "The Blue Spirit." Then Sakura found one with Zuko and Iroh on it. As she read it, she found that they were wanted for "crimes against the Fire Lord" Sakura rolled her eyes. She read through the rest of the poster in a flash and found something on the bottom. It was a small note that said, "Also note that these two are traveling with a teenage girl. She is not wanted for crimes but if she were to be captured as well the reward would be greater. Please remember that this young girl has extraordinary Firebending skills and will not go down without a fight."

Sakura snorted. Making sure that no one was looking, she ripped the poster off the bulletin board and shoved it into her pocket. Then she went on her way.

When Sakura returned, she threw a gold piece and some copper pieces at Iroh. Then she took out the poster and handed it to Zuko. "Look what I found." She said. As he read he became angry. "This has Azula written all over it." He said handing his uncle the poster. Iroh nodded. "Did you see this at the bottom where it tells them about Sakura." Zuko nodded. Sakura smiled. "Nobody ever stops to read those things. We should be fine." "You never know." Iroh said. "We must be going." Zuko said and they all packed up camp.

Iroh and Zuko rode on the ostrich horse but Sakura refused. "Well why not?" Zuko had asked. Sakura only grinned. "I can keep up." She assured him. He didn't believe her until they stopped for a break. Sakura had been nowhere in site. Zuko told Iroh that he wanted to go back to get her but Iroh told him to wait. In the distance they saw Sakura running. She had slowed down a bit since she couldn't let Zuko see that she was using her Airbending.

She came to a halt by the ostrich horse a smiled. She was breathing heavily. "That's it, no more for you." Zuko said and jumped off the horse thing. He picked her up and put her on saying, "I'll walk. Just don't make the ostrich horse go fast." Iroh also jumped down. "I need to stretch my legs." He stated and Sakura shrugged. "Ok fine. You two do whatever." She kicked the ostrich horse and it started to walk slowly. Then she looked at Zuko, smirked and made the horse gallop off. "Sakura! Come back here!" Zuko yelled and started to run after her. All he could hear was the beat of the ostrich horse's hooves and Sakura's laughter.

The next day, the three sat in a market place. Iroh was asking for generous donations while Zuko hid his face and Sakura watched in confusion. A man with a large sword approached. "If I give you this, you have to work for it." He said holding out a piece of money. Iroh smiled. "Of course." He said and Zuko scowled. "I can't believe you." He mumbled and Sakura nodded. "Sing." The man said and Iroh started to sing horribly. Sakura looked away in embarrassment as Zuko shook his head. Then the man took out his sword and slashed it at Iroh's feet. "Dance!" he yelled and Iroh started to dance. Zuko stood up as the man threw money at Iroh, the people around them laughing.

"I can't believe you would let him do that to you." Zuko said in anger. Sakura was also angry and yelled at the man, "You wanna hear some singing? I'm not dancing but I think the singing will be enough to satisfy your dirty qualifications." She stood up and gave him a nasty look. He grinned. "Ok let's hear it then little street urchin." Zuko was about to attack the man when Sakura held him back. "Let me do this. I haven't sang for awhile and it's something I want to do." Zuko sighed and nodded. Iroh put his thumb up at Sakura and she cleared her throat.

Look at me You may think you see who I really am 

_But you'll never know me_

_Everyday, it's as if I play a part_

_Now I see, if I wear a mask I can fool the world_

_But I cannot fool my heart._

_Who is that girl I see_

_Staring straight back at me?_

_When will my reflection show whom I am inside?_

_I am now in a world where I have to hide my heart_

_And what I believe in._

_But somehow I will show the world what's inside my heart _

_And be loved for who I am._

_Who is that girl I see_

_Staring straight back at me?_

_Why is my reflection someone I don't know?_

_Must I pretend that I'm someone else for all time?_

_When will my reflection show whom I am inside?_

_There's a heart that must be free the fly_

_That burns with a need to know the reason why_

_Why must we all conceal_

_What we think and how we feel?_

_Must there be a secret me I'm forced to hide?_

_I won't pretend that I am someone else_

_For all time._

_When will my reflection show whom I am inside?_

_When will my reflection show whom I am inside?_

Sakura stopped singing and saw that everyone was watching her intently. Iroh was tense and Zuko was staring at her. The man with the large sword was also staring at her. Suddenly, some people clapped and handed her money. The man then handed her some money too and glared at Zuko. "You're lucky you have this girl with you or I would have made you do something worse in order to get money." Zuko was about to attack him again but Sakura once again held him back. "Come let's go."

That night, Zuko disappeared for a while and then came back with an evil grin on his face. He threw a small bag of money on the ground in front of Sakura and grinned. "We had some unexpected help."

* * *

Ok the song is from Mulan but it's a different version. It's called Reflection but it's a pop mix. You can find it on the soundtrack i think. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter! 


	18. The Group is Separated

YES i finally updated. I've been having brain trouble (like always) but it seems to be worse since i have to start school on 8/10. Well I hope you enjoy it! Also, i haven't been updating because i'm working on a new story (yes another one) but this one isn't going on the internet.

* * *

Chapter Eighteen: The Group Is Separated

Sakura, Zuko and Iroh continued to travel. Zuko's hair was steadily growing back and Iroh's was getting messier. They had to ask people for food and money but once Sakura sang for them, they gave it to them.

"I'm tired." Sakura complained. Zuko nodded. "Maybe we should stop for the night." He said and Iroh nodded. "Hey what's that?" Sakura asked pointing up ahead. Zuko wound his way through the trees and smiled. "It's a cave! We can hide out here for a while." He yelled back. Despite her fatigue, Sakura ran to the cave Zuko was standing in. "It's perfect. No one can find us back here. Plus there's a stream over there that we can get water from and bathe in. I also saw a town back a while. We can get food and supplies from there." She exclaimed.

Iroh approached and smiled. "Yes I agree. This place is perfect." Sakura dropped her bag on the ground. "I'm going to go explore!" "Just don't get to far away." Zuko told her as she ran out of the cave.

Sakura ran to the small stream and then followed up a small hill. She sat down and watched the moon as it rose over the trees. "Ah Princess Yue, you make it seem like the moon is smiling at me. Ever since you became he moon, it's like it's become brighter." Sakura whispered to the rising moon. "Who are you talking to?" A voice asked behind her. Sakura jumped up and spun around to see Zuko standing there watching her.

"A friend." Sakura said looking back at the moon. "Oh yeah. Uncle Iroh told me about that. Your friend became the moon when Zhao killed the moon spirit?" Sakura nodded. "Her life and spirit merged with the moon spirit and she became the moon because of it. She was such a good person." Zuko snorted. "Even nice people have problems." Sakura stood up and glared at him. "Are you saying that I'm messed up because I'm nice?" Zuko shook his head. "No that's not what I meant!" he said but Sakura had already stormed off.

Sakura entered the cave they were staying in. "What's the matter Sakura?" Iroh asked. Sakura looked at him. "Your…he…that…dammit…I've…never…OH TO HELL WITH IT!" she yelled and went to lie down. Zuko walked in and Iroh looked at him with a confused look on his face. "What's she mad about?" he asked and Zuko shook his head.

The next morning Zuko disappeared for about two hours. When he returned, he had some things tucked under his arm. He threw them at Iroh and then disappeared again. Sakura was still mad at him and thought nothing about it.

The next few days Zuko would disappear for about an hour and then come back with either food or money. Sakura and Iroh both thought this was weird but left it alone. Sakura had caught enough fish for them to eat but they tired of fish easily. Finally Sakura had enough. She waited in the trees nearby for Zuko to return.

When Zuko came in site, he had a bag of what looked like food in one hand, and a blue mask in the other. An image flashed into her head and she saw the Fire Nation wanted poster with a man in a blue mask. Zuko put the mask in the hole of a tree and was about to go back to the cave when a knife whizzed by his head and hit the tree.

Zuko turned to see where the knife had come from. He had a look of horror on his face until he saw Sakura standing there. She looked different however. Her soft, caring eyes had been replaced with cold, angry ones. She had a look of death on her face. Her teeth were clinched and she just looked plain evil.

"This time I missed, but next time I won't!" She yelled as she took out another knife from inside her shirtsleeve. She was about to throw it when Zuko put his hands up. "Wait Sakura! What have I done to make you want to kill me?" Sakura pointed to the mask hidden within the tree. "You have been stealing all these things from innocent people. You could have gotten yourself captured, or worse, killed. You're a wanted man. They don't know you're this Blue spirit dude but if they find out, you'll be in even more trouble! I say this because I care Zuko. I don't want you captured or killed."

Before Zuko could say anything else, Sakura ran off with tears running down her cheek. Sakura kept running until she found a tree she could climb easily. She didn't climb up high, but she was out of firing range from the ground. She sat there and stroked Aya's feathers, thinking about what she had said to Zuko.

After about an hour of sitting on the tree branch, Sakura heard footsteps. "What do you want?" She asked since she already knew who it was. "Sakura, I have a question. Is it ok with you if I steal things?" Zuko asked. Sakura sighed. "I don't like it but if we are to survive I guess it's necessary. Just don't take from poor people and don't take things that we don't need. Only small things like food or small amounts of change. Also, please try not to hurt anyone." "Ok, I can do that. And also." Sakura turned to face Zuko and in the process dropped her staff.

"Oh! Ugh, what is that?" Zuko smiled and picked Sakura's staff up. "Sakura, if you don't want me to be killed, how come you were trying to kill me earlier?" Sakura was speechless. "I…uh…damn! I never thought about that." She said after a moment. Zuko started to laugh. Sakura crossed her arms and said, "Oh shut up!" She jumped down and tried to take her staff back when Zuko pulled it away. Sakura made a face and tried to take it back again but Zuko pulled it away from her. She jumped up to get it but it was out of reach. Finally, she knocked Zuko over and yanked it out of his hands.

"Never keep this away from me." She said and walked back to the cave. Iroh smiled when she walked in but didn't say anything. Sakura sat down on her blanket and just stared at the floor. She heard Zuko come in but continued to stare at the floor.

"Is something wrong with her?" Iroh asked after a while. Zuko shrugged and Sakura stood up. She walked past them and went to find a nice quiet place to watch the stars. She found a nice hill and lay down. The night sky was clear and the gentle breeze felt nice in the warm spring air. Sakura sat there and watched the stars twinkle and the full moon shine.

"Princess Yue, I wish you were here to give me guidance." Sakura whispered. She sat there just watching the moon until the bright light made her eyes hurt. Finally, she got up and went back to the cave. Iroh and Zuko were already asleep when she got there. She lay down and went straight to sleep.

In the next few days, Zuko brought back fewer things. Iroh was starting to wonder where he was getting all of these things and whenever he asked Sakura, she ignored him. She was still mad at Zuko for stealing but she had to get over it. Finally, Iroh had enough and when Zuko returned one day he asked him where everything had come from.

"Prince Zuko, there is nothing shameful when we have nothing. We don't need material possessions in order to keep us happy. Remember to keep hope. We'll be able to go home one day." Zuko glared at him and disappeared into the woods. Iroh looked at Sakura with a confused look on his face. "What did I say?" Sakura shrugged and started to tend to the ostrich camel's needs.

Sakura was sitting on a tree branch not far from the cave when Zuko returned. She jumped down and smiled but he went straight up to his uncle and said, "I have thought about what you have said Uncle. We no longer have anything to gain by traveling with each other. I need to find my own way around. I'm leaving." Sakura was shocked at this but Iroh didn't seem as surprised. As Zuko went to get his things, she stood there speechless.

Zuko walked out of the cave and passed Sakura. "Are you coming?" he asked softly. She hesitated and then went to grab her things. "Sorry Iroh." She said to the old man. He just nodded. Sakura called for Aya, who came right away and landed on her shoulder. She picked Quackers up and held him in the hand that wasn't holding her staff. Then Sakura followed Zuko into the woods.

"Wait!" Iroh yelled and ran after them holding the reins of the Ostrich camel. Zuko nodded hi thanks and hopped on. He held his hand out and Sakura took it. She sat behind Zuko with Quackers on the saddle by her legs and her staff resting on her legs. She took one small glance back at Iroh, who looked sad. She felt guilty and didn't want to leave the old man behind. Something told her that they would meet again and she let the feeling pass.

Their pace was slow for the first day and picked up during the next few days. Sakura tried her hardest to help Zuko but it seemed like she only made things worse. She felt useless and sat around while he did work.

_"I want to help, but how?" _she kept thinking over and over. She felt her stomach growling and wondered what would happen to them in the future.

* * *

lol, in light of the recent reviews, i just wanna say this. Yes i realize that i'm not very good when it comes to grammar. Commas, well they just confuse me so i dont put them in. I'll try to fix this when i start school! REVIEW PLEASE! Ya'll keep me going and inspire me! Even the flames help me! D 


	19. You're Not Alone

Chapter Nineteen: "You're Not Alone"

Zuko grunted as the Ostrich camel slid in the mud. It had been a week since Sakura and Zuko had left Iroh in the forest. Sakura was very tired and very hungry. They had had very little to eat and they hardly stopped to take a break. Sakura wished that she could help Zuko more, but the more she tried to help, the more she made things worse. On many occasions, Zuko had called her "useless and in the way" but Sakura didn't mind it. She knew he was just stressed out.

Sakura was now sitting on the back of the Ostrich camel listening to her stomach growl. She tired to ignore it, but it was very hard to do. Aya was sitting on her shoulder quite content. She had provided food for both herself and Quackers. The ostrich camel was also good at getting it's own food even when there wasn't much grass around.

Suddenly, the camel stopped and Zuko slid off the animal's back. "Are you any good at hunting?" Zuko asked Sakura, who shrugged. "I don't know. I can catch some fish though." Zuko's shoulders dropped. "Where? There is no water around here!" Sakura turned a deep red. "Oh, I didn't notice that." Zuko rolled his eyes and pointed at a long eared rabbit near by. "If you can catch that, I'll roast it and we can actually eat something." Sakura stared at the rabbit. "I'm not eating that!" She declared. Zuko snorted. "Then what will we eat? Your turtle duck?" Sakura grabbed Quackers. "NO!" Zuko shook his head and started to chase after the rabbit.

Sakura watched him walk away, when a thought occurred to her. _"That was the longest conversation we have had in three days!" _She shook her head. They needed to get some food and soon. Zuko returned empty handed and they set out again.

The next day, Sakura drifted in and out of consciousness while Zuko let her lean up against his back. She was so tired and hungry; she just couldn't keep herself awake. Zuko also seemed to be experiencing the same thing, but he was able to keep himself awake.

Zuko stopped the ostrich camel and smelled the air. He followed the smell and a pleasing sight met his eyes. Sakura also could smell it and she managed to turn her head and look. There stood a man cooking some meat over an open fire. Zuko grabbed his gurgling stomach and then went to grab his sword when Sakura said,

"Don't Zuko. That man has a pregnant woman traveling with him. She needs the food more than we do. We'll survive a few more hours without it."

Zuko looked at the weak Sakura and nodded. He pushed the ostrich camel on. He soon began to feel weird and was on the edge of passing out. His vision became blurry and he closed his eyes. He suddenly opened his eyes but kept his head hanging low.

Unaware of what was happening to Zuko, Sakura continued to pass in and out of consciousness. She had a horrible headache and had to keep her eyes closed since they were too blurry to see anything anyway. She could hear her stomach growling and could feel the emptiness inside. It felt like she had a bottomless pit in her stomach.

"Zuko, I can't do it." She said softly and fainted. Zuko turned to look at her and realized he had to do something. He pressed on at a slightly faster pace and soon came across a village. He pulled up to a shop and carefully laid Sakura down on the saddle. Some soldiers were staring at him but he just glared back and approached the counter of the small stall.

"Can I have some water, a hot meal and some feed?" Zuko asked the man holding out some coins. The man looked at the coins in despair. "I'm sorry son, all I can get you with those is two bags of feed. I can't give you a hot meal." Zuko looked at the coins and then at Sakura's limp body. "Ok." The man nodded and went to retrieve the bags. Zuko turned around and watched Sakura but two small boys in a nearby alleyway caught his attention.

The two boys were laughing and they threw eggs at the soldiers behind Zuko. Then they ran. Zuko shook his head and went back to looked at the passed out Sakura. The soldiers growled and approached Zuko.

"You think that's funny?" They asked. Zuko ignored them. "Why did you do that?" a soldier asked. Zuko glared at him. "I did nothing. I didn't see anything either. Maybe a chicken flew over head or something." The soldier snorted. Just then the shopkeeper came back with Zuko's bags of feed. The man grinned and took the bags. "Thanks for your generous donation to the army."

As he walked away, Zuko glared at him but left it alone. The shopkeeper looked grim but didn't say anything. As Zuko went to get back on the ostrich camel, one of the boys from before popped out from behind it. "Thanks mister for covering for me!" He said cheerfully as Zuko got back on the camel. Zuko wrapped Sakura's limp arms around his waist and began to move on, not saying anything to the young boy.

"Is she ok?" The boy asked following Zuko. Zuko looked down at Sakura and shook his head. "Hey mister, I can take you to my house and feed your ostrich camel. And maybe I can help that girl there. You know, in return for not ratting me out to those soldiers." Zuko thought for a second and then nodded. The young boy smiled and led him to his house.

"I'm Li!" The boy said as they approached a large farm. Zuko nodded. They heard loud oinks and Li grinned. In pens on either side of the dirt road were pig-cows or sheep-pigs. "Well, look at it this way, now no one can ever sneak up on us!" Zuko snorted. "No kidding."

They stopped in the yard near the house and Zuko slid down off the camel. He reached up and took Sakura's limp body down and held her in his arms. Li took the reins of the ostrich camel and took it to the barn to eat.

A man approached Zuko smiling. "Hello! Welcome!" The man said as Li came running back. Li grinned and told his father about what had happened. The man nodded and smiled. Li's mother then approached. "What is your name?" She asked Zuko. Zuko thought for a second. He was unable to use Li as his false name like usual. He began to stutter. "You don't have to tell us if you don't want to." Li's father said smiling. Zuko nodded his thanks and then looked down at Sakura.

Li's mother began to explain about the soldiers. She said that the real soldiers, like Li's older brother Sen Su, were fighting. Only thug soldiers stayed behind and "protected" the village.

"Do you want to stay for dinner? Your companion there could use a proper place to rest. She looks so tired." Zuko looked at Sakura and sadly declined her offer. "We must be going." She looked sad then said, "You really should let her rest here. Here, how about this, you can help Li's father fix the roof before we eat. That way it's not charity." Zuko scowled but then nodded. "Oh good! Now if you will just follow me, I'll show you a place where the girl can sleep until dinner."

Li's mother showed Zuko and small room that looked like it belonged to Sen Su. "She can sleep here while you work." Zuko nodded and place Sakura on the bed. He took her staff and laid it on the bed next to her, so she wouldn't miss it when she got up. He placed her bag on the floor and took the scampering turtle duck and placed him on the pillow. Aya watched from the windowsill.

"Don't worry, I'll check on her." Li's mother said and Zuko nodded. He went outside and climbed up onto the barn's roof. Li's father handed him a hammer and some nails. Zuko began to hammer the nails in the roof, but messed up since he had never done it before. The nails went in crooked and all bent up.

Li was watching and then suddenly started asking random questions. "Where are you from? Where are you going?" Li's father glared at him. "Quiet Li!" Li looked away and then asked, "How did you get that scar?" Zuko hammered his thumb and groaned in pain. "Li! It's rude to ask questions like that! It's his business and he doesn't have to share his past with you." Li stopped talking while Zuko looked down at the bent nails. He began to remember some painful memories.

Back in the house, Sakura sat up in bed. Her head was hurting and her vision was still a little blurry, but she felt better. She looked around and saw she was in a farmhouse, in what looked like a boy's room. Her staff was on the bed next to her and her bag on the floor. Aya was asleep on the windowsill and Quackers was staring at her from her pillow. A woman walked past the door and stopped.

"Oh you're awake!" The woman exclaimed. Sakura was confused. "Uh, who are you?" The woman smiled. "My name is not important. Right now what is important is your health. How are you feeling dear?" Sakura was even more confused now. "I'm fine, but hungry. Hey where's…" Sakura paused and the woman smiled. "He's helping my husband fix the roof of the barn. Dinner will be ready soon, you can come help me cook if you wish." Sakura nodded. "I want to go see…" The woman cut her off. "Of course!"

Sakura got out of the bed and followed the woman outside. There, she found many strange animals in pens. She heard pounding and found Zuko on the roof of a barn with another man. A younger boy was watching from the ground.

"She's awake!" The woman announced and the three looked at them. Sakura waved with her free hand. The young boy got up and ran over. "Hi! I'm Li! What's your name? What's that walking stick for? Is it yours?" Sakura stared at the young and hyper boy named Li. "I, uh." The boy's mother glared at him. "Li! It's not polite to ask so many questions!" Sakura managed to smile. "It's ok, I don't mind at all. My name is…" She paused and didn't know whether to use her real name or her fake name. "You don't have to tell us. We understand. Your friend didn't tell us his name either." Li's mother said. Sakura looked at Zuko, who met her gaze. He wasn't acting right.

"Oh, I'm Sakura. This staff is mine. It used to be my grandfather's but he gave it to me before he died. Now I take it everywhere with me." Li smiled. "Can I see it?" Sakura nodded and handed him the staff. He swung it around madly and started to laugh. Sakura also laughed.

The boy handed her back her staff and went off to help his father. "Come now Sakura, you can help me finish cooking." Sakura nodded and took one last look at Zuko before going to help with the food.

Sakura looked down at the food being cooked. It looked so good to her and her very empty stomach. Li's mother was watching her. "How long has it been since you have had a meal Sakura? You look kind of scrawny." Sakura hesitated for a minute. "It's been more than a month since I have had a decent meal, maybe almost a month. I don't remember. I have been eating, but only whatever we can catch or managed to buy." Li's mother looked horrified. "Oh you poor thing! I'll make sure to give you and your friend extra food. Oh and I forgot to ask, is he your friend or brother? I wasn't sure." Sakura laughed at the thought of Zuko being her brother. "No, he's just my friend, and you don't have to give us extra food. We'll be fine, really." Li's mother shook her head. "Nonsense!"

She wouldn't hear any more lip from Sakura, so Sakura just kept quiet. She went outside and called the men in for dinner. Young Li and his father came in an instant, while Zuko came slowly. "Are you ok?' Sakura asked Zuko. He nodded. "What about you? How are you feeling?" Sakura shrugged. "I feel better, just hungry, and I have a headache." Zuko put his hand on her shoulder and they walked into the house.

Li's mother smiled when the two came inside. "Young love." She murmured loud enough for Li's father to hear, and he smiled. Sakura sat down next to Li and Zuko sat down next to her. "Lets eat!" A hyper and happy Li said and began to attack his food. The others also began to eat too.

"Something wrong Sakura?" Li's mother asked. Sakura was sitting there staring at her food. "No." Sakura answered, not taking her eyes off her food. "Why aren't you eating then?" Li asked. Sakura shook her head. Zuko reached over her and picked up a piece of bread off her plate. "Eat Sakura, you'll feel better." Sakura hesitated before taking the piece of bread from him and taking a bite. Once the food reached her stomach, she realized how hungry she really was. She began to eat her food and in a few minutes, it was all gone.

"Sorry for being so sloppy, I just didn't realize how hungry I really was." She said. "Nonsense! You be as sloppy as you want to! Here, have some more dear! Li's mother said. Sakura stared at the food being put on her plate. "Thanks!" She said and began to eat more.

After finishing her plate full, Sakura sat back. "I'm so full!" she exclaimed as Li tried to give her more food. Zuko stood up. "I'm done. Come Sakura, we should be going now." Sakura frowned. "But." He gave her one of his looks and she reluctantly got up. "Oh please don't leave! It's to late now anyway. You can sleep here tonight. I hope you don't mind using the barn though." Li's mother said to Zuko. Sakura gave Zuko a pleading look and he gave in. "Ok. Thanks for the food and hospitality." Zuko said and walked outside.

Li made a face. "Is he always like that?" Sakura nodded. "Yeah he is. He's acting strange though. Normally, he's, well, I don't know. He's just acting strange." Li's mother and Sakura began to clear the table.

As Sakura handed Li's mother a plate, she felt something hit her foot. She looked down to find Quackers standing by her leg staring at her. Sakura smiled and picked the turtle duck up. Li's eyes grew big. "A turtle duck! Is it your pet? What's its name?" Sakura smiled and placed the duck in the boy's hands. "His name is Quackers. I found him all alone by a pond. His mother and siblings were dead. He was all-alone, so I took him in. Of course Aya didn't like that." Li looked at her. "Who is Aya?" Sakura smiled and went into the room she had been in earlier. Aya flew to her shoulder and Sakura brought her back into the main room.

"This is Aya." Li's eyes got even bigger. "Whoa! A messenger bird! How come she isn't being used in the war?" Sakura shrugged. "She delivered a message to me one day and just refused to leave. She has been with me ever since." Sakura opened the front door and let Aya loose. Then she turned and with a confused look on her face.

"What exactly happened? The last thing I remember doing, was saying that I couldn't do it. The next thing I remember is waking up here."

"That's right! We never explained everything to you! We will now though. Have a seat and we'll tell you." Li's mother said. Sakura nodded and sat down. Li's parents and Li explained everything that had happened. Sakura was told how Zuko had covered for him and then invited back to his house.

"He was really worried about you. He didn't talk much when he first got here this afternoon. He held you in his arms and barely took his eyes off you until he went to help my husband work on the barn. That boy really cares for you Sakura." Li's mother said. Sakura was a little surprised but then it passed.

"I was beginning to think that he hated me. He always said that I was useless or in the way. I was only trying to help." She said. Li's mother frowned. "Well, he really does care about you. He must have been stressed out or something when he told you that." Sakura nodded in agreement.

Sakura was then told about Li's older brother and how he was fighting in the war. "My older brother is the best!" Li added. She smiled as Li yawned. "Oh, well that's enough for tonight. Time for bed Li. Sakura, you are welcome to use Sen Su's room again." Sakura shook her head. "I'm fine. I'll sleep in the barn." Li's mother nodded. "It's up to you." She ushered Li away. Li's father got up and told her to have a good rest. Sakura only smiled and opened the door.

Sakura found her way to the barn in the bright moonlight. She opened the door to see Zuko standing there holding something. When the light hit him, he shoved it in his pocket so Sakura couldn't see what it was.

"What?" He asked turning around. Sakura made a face. "Oh it's nice to see you Sakura! Or Hi Sakura! Are you feeling better? All you can say is what?" Sakura said in a sarcastic voice. Zuko frowned. "Sorry. What is it Sakura?" Sakura snorted. "I'm going to bed, and I am sleeping out here in the cold, smelly barn with you because I thought that I should be nice. All I get when I come out here is what?" Sakura continued to mumble to herself as she threw her bag down on the ground by a pile of hay.

"You could've slept in the house. I would have been fine out here by myself." Zuko said. Sakura shook her head. "No it's ok. I'm fine sleeping on this…hay." She sighed and walked back over to Zuko.

"Is something wrong?" She asked him. He shook his head. "You're acting strange." He shook his head again and Sakura gave up. "What happened? I remember seeing the pregnant woman and then telling you that I couldn't make it. Then I woke up here." Zuko looked down at her and told her everything that had happened in between the time she passed out and the time she woke up.

"Oh I see. So I was unconscious for about two to three hours?" Zuko nodded. Sakura thought for a second. "They told me that you wouldn't leave me alone until you had to help Li's dad on the barn." Zuko didn't say anything. Sakura hugged him. "Thank you."

Zuko was surprised when Sakura hugged him but he didn't complain. He slowly put his arms around her and they just stood there. The door opened slightly and Li's mom popped her head in. After seeing the two there, she smiled and left the door slightly ajar.

Sakura let go of Zuko blushing. She turned away embarrassed. Zuko didn't say anything and hung his swords on a hook on the wall. "We better get to sleep. We need to leave tomorrow in the morning." Sakura nodded and reluctantly lay down on the hay. It pricked her but after a few moments she got used to it. It was actually kind of soft. _"Well at least it's better then the ground." _She thought and closed her eyes.

Zuko lay down next to her on the hay. Sakura laid there for a while just thinking when she heard someone coming. She stayed still and heard the barn door open. The footsteps came closer and closer until they were right in front of her. Something was being shifted and then the person walked away. Then Zuko got up and followed. Once he was out of the barn, Sakura sat up and wondered what was going on. She followed Zuko out the door and to a large field of daisies.

In the distance Sakura saw the figure of Li hacking madly at a tree. When Zuko approached, the boy froze. Li handed Zuko the swords and Zuko showed him the same thing he had shown Sakura a few weeks earlier. The two walked off into the field together and Sakura smiled. Aya landed on her shoulder and she walked back to the barn.

Aya perched herself on a rafter while Sakura lay back down in the hay. Quackers was happily sleeping on Sakura's bag. Sakura closed her eyes and was almost asleep when she heard Zuko come back in. He lay down on the hay next to her and she felt his arm across her. She also felt his warm breath on her neck. She smiled and fell asleep.

The next morning, Sakura awoke early and slipped outside. Quackers and Aya followed her in hope of being fed. When the two animals found that Sakura was only getting some water, they left her to find their own food. Li and his father were already up and doing chores. They waved and offered her some breakfast. Sakura declined and went to wake Zuko. She found him awake in the barn and getting the ostrich-camel ready. Sakura grabbed her things and the two went outside.

Zuko mounted the animal first and then helped Sakura up. Li and his family were standing there. "Be careful." Li's mother said handing them a small bag of food. Zuko nodded and Sakura smiled.

In the distance, they saw smoke. Soldiers appeared and Li demanded that they leave. "Foolish child." One said. Li was about to attack the man when his father grabbed him. "What is it that you want?" The soldiers frowned. "Sen Su's battalion was captured. We have no idea where he is." One told them. Li's mother looked heart broken and Li looked as though he was ready to cry. Li's father began to ask the soldiers questions while Sakura and a strange looking Zuko got off the ostrich camel.

The soldiers left and Li's father began to pick up his things. "I'm going to the front to find Sen Su. I'll bring him home!" Li's mother tried to stop him but then decided to let him. They went to get him ready. Li approached Zuko and Sakura. "Are you going to stay now that my father is leaving? Please?" The boy was practically pleading. Sakura felt her heart pain for the boy. "We can't. But here, take this." Zuko took out a knife. "Pay attention to the inscription." Zuko said. The boy took the knife out of its small sheath and smiled. "Never give up without a fight. Thank you!" Zuko nodded and the two both got back on the ostrich camel.

"Thank you for everything Li." Sakura told the boy. He nodded. Zuko pushed the ostrich camel on. Sakura looked back as they rode away and saw the family standing together with Li waving. She felt tears well up in her eyes but she refused to cry.

They rode for a while not saying anything. Zuko seemed to be in a trance. Suddenly, Zuko stopped the animal and they both dismounted. Zuko lay on the grass and closed his eyes. Sakura went down to the river and washed her face. She was tempted to practice her Waterbending, but decided against it. She then went and sat down next to Zuko in the grass.

After a few minutes of just sitting there, Aya flew down and landing on Sakura's shoulder. Quackers was quacking madly and splashing in the river. Zuko was still lying there. He began to mumble something. "Azula always lies. Azula always lies." Sakura looked at him in confusion but left it alone.

Just then and wagon pulled up and Zuko sat up. Li's mother was controlling the animals pulling the cart. "You have to come quick! The soldiers from the village came and demanded food after my husband left. Li pulled a knife on them and demanded that they leave or he would have to hurt them! They took him and said that if he was old enough to fight them, he was old enough to join the army. Please come and help him." Li's mother was in tears.

Sakura got up and slung her bag over one shoulder. She quickly got her little turtle duck and placed him in Aya's mail tube. She then grabbed her staff and took her sword out of her bag. Buckling her sword around her waist, she said, "I'll help." Zuko nodded and jumped onto the ostrich camel. "Let's get going."

Sakura and Zuko rode as fast as the ostrich camel would take them. They reached the village and quickly jumped off the animal. Li was tied to a pool of what looked like a watchtower or a water tower. He started grinning when he saw Sakura and Zuko.

"You're going to get it now!" He yelled at the nearest soldier. Zuko took off his hat and threw it on the ground. "Release that boy now!" He ordered. The soldiers began to laugh. "Who do you think you are ordering us around?"

"It doesn't matter who I am, but I know who you are. You're not soldiers, you're bullies, freeloaders abusing your power mostly over woman and children. You're sick cowards. You don't want Li in your army. You're just messing with a family who has already lost one son to the war." Zuko replied, a fire burning in his heart. Sakura smiled. _"This is more like it." _She thought.

"Leave the boy alone. He has caused you no harm or pain. You know he is to young to join the war and you will be blamed if anything bad happens to him. You're just a bunch of chickens that want a young boy to take your place in the war." Sakura yelled at the soldiers. They were all really angry now. "Well, are you men just going to stand there and let them insult you?" The leader of the group asked. Sakura shook her head and chuckled. "You can't take us." "Wanna bet?" A soldier said rushing forward.

Zuko knocked the man back with just the hilt of his sword. He didn't even have to take his sword all the way out of its sheath. A man attacked Sakura but she stepped to the side and smacked him in the back of the head with her staff. He came back at her, but she kicked him in the stomach and he ran away. Another man had charged at Zuko, but Zuko had easily knocked him out of the way. The final man came at Zuko, but Zuko kicked his spear in half. The man ran away like a little scared child.

Now only the leader of the band was left. Li was cheering Zuko on. He hadn't really paid attention to what Sakura had done, but Sakura didn't care. The leader pulled out two huge hammers, while Zuko pulled out his swords. Hitting the ground with his hammers, the leader sent rock hurling at Zuko. Zuko broke them easily and Sakura shook her head.

"You think that we can't block something like that?" she yelled at the man, who had completely forgotten she was there. "Oh really?" He pounded his hammers into the ground again but this time the rocks came at Sakura. She smiled and took a deep breath. With a quick, and painless punch, she broke the two rocks in half. "Whoa! That was awesome!" She heard Li yelling. Little did he know, for Sakura had used her Earthbending to break the rocks.

"You're better than I thought for a little girl." The leader said. Just then Zuko cleared his throat and the leader turned to him. "Fine, I'll take you out first, then I take out the girl." The man began to throw more rocks at Zuko. Zuko seemed to be having more trouble blocking these. An elderly man near Sakura began to cheer for Zuko.

Suddenly, a block blast came from nowhere and Zuko was hit hard. He was thrown about ten feet and hit the ground very hard. He looked to be unconscious. Sakura felt her heart stop and then anger welling up inside her. She moved towards the leader, who was moving towards Zuko.

Zuko now his eyes open. He began to scowl and started kicking up fire as he spun around to get up. Sakura was shocked for a second, but then it passed. Li was shocked and then a weird look crossed his face. Zuko looked at Sakura and then nodded. She smiled and they both started sending powerful fire blasts at the man. He was caught off guard and Zuko moved in. He swung his swords and at the same time sent out powerful fire blasts. The leader was off balance and finally fell over.

"Who are you?" he asked in a shaky voice. Zuko stood tall and proud. "My name is Zuko, son of Ursa and Fire Lord Ozai, Prince of the Fire Nation, and heir to the throne." Sakura smiled as Zuko finally told them who she was. The old man who had once been cheering for Zuko now pointed at him in disgust. "I've heard of this Zuko. He's an outcast, his own father burned and disowned him!" Zuko ignored the man and took his dagger from the leader of the soldier group.

"Just who is she then?" The leader demanded. "A friend and a believer in the skills of the current Avatar." Sakura yelled at the man. "Then why are you traveling with this…banished prince?" the old man demanded.

"Because, this banished prince is my friend. I said that I would help him, and I never go back on my word. I don't like the fact that I'm from the Fire Nation. I haven't even lived there. I hid my bending from the world, but since I've met Prince Zuko, I can finally use it. I may not be using it right, but as along as he isn't a part of the Fire Nation, I'm ok with it. One day, you'll see, I'll be fighting the Fire Nation along side your soldiers! That is my dream."

Everyone around her was speechless. Zuko didn't seem to mind what Sakura was saying. He tried to approached Li, but was told not to come any closer. Sakura took the dagger from Zuko and cut the boy from his ropes. "Here, take it. It's yours." Zuko told the boy. The boy scowled. "I don't want it. I hate you!" Zuko nodded and put the dagger away. "Come now Sakura. We should be leaving." Sakura nodded and gave the boy one last glance. He gave her an angry look.

"He's not all that bad you know. Of course you don't care, but think about it. He has no one. He is hated in all the nations. His father doesn't want him and his sister hates him. He left his uncle all alone and now look at him. It's just us. It hurts him every day, and I can tell. Don't count him out just yet. If I have my way, he'll fight against the country he grew up to love." Li gave Sakura a weird look. Sakura bent over. "He doesn't know who I truly am yet. You'll all find out one day. The Avatar and I are one." She whispered in his ear. His eyes got big. "Does that mean that you are the Avatar? I thought he was a boy!" Sakura smiled. "Aang is the Avatar, but he and I are one. Try to figure it out. When you do, the world will know."

Sakura left the boy to think and mounted the ostrich camel. She called for Aya, who came right away and landed on her shoulder. Zuko ushered the ostrich camel on. Sakura looked back to see Li and his mother standing side by side, the other villagers staring in anger. Suddenly Sakura thought she saw something. Li was waving.

"What did you tell the boy?" Zuko asked suddenly. Sakura continued to stare at the figures getting smaller. "The truth." Zuko seemed confused but he let it slide. "You now, you aren't alone in this world. You have me." Sakura said grinned. Zuko looked at her and raised and eyebrow. "Yeah I guess so." He said smiling. Sakura smiled and the two rode off into the sunset.

**It wouldn't let me add a ruler thingy SOOOO i didn't use one! lol, this chapter took me forever to type! I'm in school now so that's one factor on why it didn't get done earlier. I hope you like it though! Review please!**


	20. Lightning

Chapter Twenty: Lightning

Zuko and Sakura had been traveling for quiet awhile now. Zuko had been quiet and talked little after they had left the small village. Sakura assumed that he was thinking about what Lee had said.

Sakura sighed as they jumped off the Ostrich horse and began to make camp. Aya and Quackers immediately went off to look for food while Zuko made a fire. Sakura took out a small sack of food and threw it to Zuko.

"You eat, I'm not really hungry." She told him. "Are you sure about that?" Zuko asked not really paying attention. "Yes, I'm not hungry. I'll be fine." Zuko shrugged and set a small pile of wood on fire. Sakura grabbed her staff and started to walk off.

"Where are you going?" Zuko demanded. Sakura continued to walk as if she didn't even hear him. "On a walk." She replied and disappeared from his sight.

Once Sakura was out of Zuko's sight, she opened her glider wings. "One quick flight wouldn't hurt." She took off and soared in the sky for a few minutes. As she flew around, she saw something in the distance. It looked to be made out of metal, and it was approaching fast. She decided that it would be a good idea to tell Zuko.

"Zuko! There's something coming!" She yelled as she ran into their small camp. Zuko nodded. "Come quickly, we must hide." He had already doused the fire and had picked up their things. He led the Ostrich camel into the trees and Sakura began to follow.

"Wait! What about Aya and Quackers?" She asked. Zuko didn't hear her. Above, she heard a screech and saw Aya flying down with an angry Quackers in her talons. Sakura smiled as the bird followed her into the trees.

Sakura stood where she could see the trail, but someone on the trail couldn't see her. She watched anxiously as the huge metal object pulled up to where their camp had been. _"That looks like a tank." _Sakura thought. That's when she noticed the Fire Nation symbol on the side of the tank.

A door on the top opened and a girl in a pink dress jumped out onto the ground. She had her long brown hair tied back into a braid. Following her was a girl clothed in black. She looked very depressed. Sakura smiled as she shook her head. _"Back at home we would call that Emo. If not Emo, then gothic." _She thought.

After the first two girls, another one followed, and Sakura recognized her to be Azula. Sakura took a step back and stopped. The three where talking now.

"It looks like someone has been here just recently. They must have left in a hurry." The girl in pink said. Azula nodded. "They probably heard us coming." She scowled. "We've got no time to lose!" The girl in black sighed. "I guess that means we're getting back in that thing?" She asked in a bored tone. Azula glared at her for a second before getting back into the metal tank. The other two followed. Before she got all the way inside, the girl in pink looked around. She looked straight at Sakura, but must not have seen her since she shrugged and closed the door. The tank roared to life and started off again.

Sakura and Zuko emerged from their hiding place. Sakura looked at Zuko with her worry showing. "What should we do?" she asked. Zuko quickly mounted the ostrich horse. "We follow them. She is probably looking for us, and if she can't find us, then she'll go for the Avatar." Sakura nodded and climbed on the ostrich horse and sat behind Zuko. She called for Aya, who came quickly. She put Quackers in Aya's mail tube and let Aya rest on her shoulder. She staff rested on her bag, which was resting on her lap.

They set out after the tank. It was getting dark now, but the tank kept going. Sakura fell asleep and when she awoke, she was leaning into Zuko. "How long have I been asleep?" She asked rubbing her eyes. Over the horizon, the sun was starting to rise. Sakura sighed and took out the small sack of food. She gave some to Zuko and ate a little herself.

They were still following the tank. Sakura took the reins away from Zuko. "You sleep, I'll follow them. If anything happens, I'll wake you up, ok?" Zuko nodded and slowly nodded of to sleep. Suddenly, the tank stopped. Sakura pulled back on the reins and redirected the ostrich horse into the woods. There, she watched as the three girls got out on some sort of snake things and began to attack Aang.

Sakura did her best to hold back and not aid Aang and his friends. Then Sakura noticed another girl with Aang. She was clothed in green, and her eyes were slightly clouded over. Azula and her companions began their attack. Then, in front of them, a wall of rock flew up out of the ground. Sakura then concluded that the new girl was an Earthbender.

Azula shot a bolt of lightning through the rock wall and her group crawled through. Aang and his friends took off on Appa. Azula sent out another bolt of lightning at them, but her attempt was in vain, as Sakura made a tree fall in the way. Then she took off in the opposite direction. Luckily, Azula thought nothing about it and they started following Appa.

Sakura turned around and began to follow the tank's tracks. Zuko had awakened when Azula had attacked Aang, but hadn't said a word. The sun had almost risen all the way above the horizon.

For the next few hours, Sakura followed the tracks slowly, in order to avoid accidentally running into Azula. Near nightfall they came upon the tank, parked. They could see Azula and her two companions talking. Appa's fur was everywhere. Azula pointed at the broken tree branches. Then, the other two went off in that direction as Azula followed the trail of Appa fur.

"Come on, we'll follow her." Zuko said quietly as they got off the ostrich horse. Sakura nodded and placed her things on the ostrich horse's back. She led the ostrich horse while Zuko led her. It was dark now and they had been following Azula for about an hour. Suddenly Zuko stopped and Sakura almost ran into him. She heard voices and looked through the bushes to see what was going on.

Azula was no longer on her lizard thingy and she was confronting a very tired looking Aang. She had one side of her face covered with her hand and she was talking in a lower voice. Sakura giggled and then realized that Zuko was no longer beside her. She shook her head and continued watching Aang. Aang didn't look so good. He had bags around his eyes and he moved sluggishly.

"Do you really want to fight me?" Azula asked Aang. As if on cue, Zuko burst through a wall and stood in between Azula and Aang in a battle ready stance. Sakura sighed and jumped forward and landed next to Aang. She prepared herself for battle and got into a stance. Azula raised an eyebrow but then shook it off.

"You really want to do this? Your loss." With a quick motion, Azula attacked Zuko first, with Sakura counter attacking for him. Aang just attacked someone at random, and ended up hitting Sakura instead of Azula. She turned around and yelled at him, waking him up. He sent out an air blast, and hit Azula.

In the next ten minutes, they threw blow after blow, attack after attack. Soon, Zuko, Sakura and Aang almost had Azula cornered. Sakura stopped when she heard the bushes rumbling. Katara, Sokka, Iroh and the new girl came running out. They all cornered Azula. They formed a semi circle around her with Katara and Iroh on the ends. Sakura was standing in between Zuko and the new girl.

Azula's back hit a wall and she smirked. "Look what we have here, the traitors helping the most wanted people by the Fire Nation. Fine, I surrender." Iroh smiled and turned to the people standing next to him. Azula smirked and hit him with a streak of lightning, knocking him backwards. In a flash, everyone else attacked her with their bending and she disappeared in a huge explosion. Zuko cried out in anger as he went to check his uncle.

Sakura stepped back and then turned to go see Iroh when she felt a hand grab her arm. She turned around to see the girl in green holding her wrist.

"Who are you?" she asked. She wasn't looking directly at Sakura but she didn't mind. "I'm Sakura. What's your name?" The girl snorted. "I'm Toph, but what's it to you?" Sakura sighed. "I was just wondering. I like your Earthbending skills. I wish I was that good." The girl named Toph still wasn't looking at Sakura. "You're an Earthbender?" she asked softly. "Quiet please, Zuko doesn't know." The girl nodded and let go of Sakura.

Sakura immediately went to Iroh's side. Zuko let out another angry yell. Sakura shook her head. "He can't be. He just can't be." She said over and over again. Then she put her fingers on his neck and pushed in. She could feel his hearted beating. It was beating slowly but at least it was beating. She smiled as a tear ran down her cheek. "He's still alive."

"How can you tell?" Toph asked as she walked towards Sakura. Sokka reached out and stopped her. "Don't Toph." "But I want to make sure the man that helped me is ok!" she retorted back in an annoyed tone. Katara stepped forward. "Zuko let me help." She said. Zuko looked very angry as flames erupted from his hands. "Get back! Go away!" he ordered. Katara stepped back. Sakura put her hand on Zuko's shoulder and squeezed it. Then she walked over to Katara.

"Forgive him." Katara smiled. "It's ok, I understand." Sakura then turned to Toph. "You asked how I could tell he was still alive earlier. Here I'll tell you. In certain places on a person's neck or wrist, there are veins that carry the blood. If you press hard enough on one of those veins, you can feel a person's heart beating. That's how you can tell if someone is alive or not." Toph didn't say anything and Sakura shrugged.

Aang motioned to Sakura. "How has your trip been?" Sakura asked him. He smiled. "Fine so far. Toph is my new Earthbending teacher! I wish you could teach me, but you probably aren't ready for that are you?" Sakura shook her head. "It's hard to practice anything but Firebending around Zuko." Aang nodded. As they walked, they talked, filling each other in with what had happened.

Sakura stopped suddenly and Toph ran into her. "Oh I'm sorry Toph. Didn't you see me stop?" Little did Sakura know, for this made Toph very angry. "No I couldn't. I'm blind. How do you expect me to see you stop when I can't see at all?" She yelled at Sakura. She stomped off. "I'm sorry Toph! I didn't know!" Sakura yelled at her. Toph didn't say anything and leaned up against Appa. Katara and Aang both looked away. Sokka was half asleep and said nothing.

"Toph was born blind. As she grew, they found out she was an Earthbender. They hired a special teacher for her to work with. Her teacher never taught her anything but the basics, but that wasn't good enough for Toph. She taught herself until she became an Earthbending master." Katara explained. Sakura was confused at this point. "If she is blind, then how can she see to Earthbend?" she asked. Aang smiled at this. "She sees with her feet." Sakura still looked confused.

"She sees with her Earthbending. We send off vibrations through the ground when we move around. She can feel those vibrations with her feet. That's how she sees." Katara explained. Sakura smiled. "That's awesome." Aang nodded in agreement.

Sakura then remembered Lee. "Hey Aang, I sort of told someone something." She said softly. Aang gave her a weird look. "Told who what?" Sakura told Aang and his friends about Lee.

Sakura smiled. "I told him that the Avatar and I are one. He had no idea what I was talking about. By the time he figures it out, everyone will know who I really am." Aang looked at Zuko. "Does he know yet?" Sakura shook her head. "Oh." Sakura stared at Zuko. "I should get going. I need to help Zuko out." Sakura said goodbye to everyone and apologized to Toph once more. She then went to help Zuko, who was carrying Iroh over to the ostrich camel.

Zuko took Sakura's bag and threw it at her. It hit her hard in the stomach. "Ow!" she yelped but didn't complain. She picked up her staff and called for Aya. Aya landed on her shoulder and they began to walk, as Aang and his friends took off on Appa.

"Where are we going now?" Sakura asked. Zuko didn't answer. Sakura shrugged and continued to follow the angered prince.

The small group traveled for days with little sleep and little to eat. Sakura was dead tired. Iroh had not shown any signs of waking up and even though he hid it well, Sakura could tell Zuko was worried. They had reached a deep valley and as they walked along the side of it, something came into view. Sakura jogged up ahead to find that it was an old, abandoned shack. She smiled and burst through the door. Throwing her things down, she yawned.

"This place if perfect." And with that, she fell over asleep. Zuko walked in the door and shook his head. "I guess we're stopping." He quickly carried his uncle in the shack and placed him by a window. Then he began to make some tea.

Sakura awoke to find something in her hand, and a weird aroma in the air. She sat up and held the object up to her face. It was a golden necklace with a Fire Nation symbol on it. She raised an eyebrow and lookup to find the source of the weird smell. She saw Zuko sitting there trying to make tea.

"Oh you're awake. Want some tea?" He held out a glass oh tea but she turned it away. "No thanks. Hey, what's this?" She asked holding up the necklace. Zuko looked at it a smiled weakly. "That was my mother's necklace. I wanted you to have it." Sakura smiled and put the necklace on. "Thank you Zuko!" He didn't say anything. Instead, he was staring at Iroh, who was moving. He opened his eyes and looked around.

"What happened?" he asked. "Azula let out a surprise attack and knocked you out. Here uncle, I made some tea. I hope I made it the way that you like it." Zuko said handing Iroh a cup of tea. Iroh nodded and took a sip as Zuko turned away. He made a face but it went away when Zuko turned back to look at him. Sakura giggled.

"I know what you're thinking uncle. I should try and get along with Azula since she is my sister. That we shouldn't fight anymore. I can't help it though. I just don't like her." Iroh was smiling sweetly as Zuko poured more tea into his cup. When Zuko turned to put the teapot back on the fire, Iroh threw the tea out the window behind him. Zuko then looked back to see his uncle grinning. Sakura was trying her hardest not to laugh out loud.

"No I agree Zuko. Azula needs to be stopped no matter what. We're going to have to take her down. I guess if we are going to do that, then you'll have to resume your training." Zuko's eyes lit up. "Really?" Iroh nodded. "But doing so requires you to face your shame and embrace humility." Zuko nodded. Iroh stood up.

Iroh stood near the edge of the canyon with Zuko not to far off. Sakura was leaning up against a tree watching intently. Iroh then began explaining lightning and it's characteristics.

"Lightning is very difficult to control. You must have a certain balance of energy in order to make it. Once you have that balance, you will be able to bend lightning." Iroh pointed over the canyon and lightning erupted from his outstretched fingers. Sakura jumped at the sound. Zuko jumped up and ran over to Iroh. "I'm ready to try it!" He said and Iroh nodded.

Zuko did the same thing Iroh had done but when he went to shoot out the lightning, only an explosion of fire came out of his fingers. Zuko was blown backwards and Sakura stared in surprise. Zuko grunted and got up to try it again.

After many tries, Zuko was at his wit's end. He still hadn't created lightning and it was making him frustrated. Iroh shook his head. "Sakura, you try it." He said. Sakura obeyed quickly and got up. She relaxed and carefully did what she had seen Iroh done some time before. She pointed out over the canyon and felt a rush. Suddenly, lightning erupted from her hands. The power was so immense, that she was pushed backwards.

Zuko cried out in anger. "How come she can do that and I can't?" Iroh shook his head again. "I was afraid that this would happen. Zuko, you cannot master this technique because you still have too much turmoil inside you that you must let go. This will allow you to be humble. Sakura can do this because she is young and even though she has had many troubles in the past, she lives for the future. She has let it all go."

Zuko looked confused. Iroh used the long branch he was leaning against and started drawing in the dirt. He drew the symbols for the four Nations. He then began telling Zuko about them. "Why are you telling me things important only to the Avatar?" Zuko demanded. Sakura blushed. "I'm going to go explore the canyon you two ok?" She said. Iroh nodded and Zuko didn't say anything.

Sakura ran down into the canyon and sighed. "Close call." She said to herself. She began practicing her Earthbending. After some time, she heard thunder. Thinking that it was Iroh or possibly Zuko, she looked up. She saw a storm approaching and decided to head back to the shack. As she climbed out of the canyon, Zuko rushed past her on the ostrich horse. She fell backwards and stared at his back.

"What's he doing? Where is he going?" Sakura demanded. She opened her glider wings and was about to go after Zuko when Iroh grabbed her staff. "No, leave him. He'll be back." Sakura nodded slowly. "So, what were doing down in that canyon. I kept thinking that I was hearing crashes." Iroh asked. Sakura grinned. "I was practicing my Earthbending." Iroh nodded.

Sakura and Iroh sat inside the shack as the storm passed. Zuko came in soaking wet. "What happened?" Sakura asked giving him a blanket to wrap up in. Zuko just shook his head. After Zuko was dry and asleep, Sakura took the blanket outside and used a wind gust to dry it off. She came in the house and watched Iroh and Zuko sleeping soundly. As she lay down, she thought of her family at home.

"_Do they miss me? Do they even know I'm gone? Are they happier without me? How much time has passed there? Avatar Iroh said that the tie here is much faster than it is there. Maybe they don't even know I'm gone yet." _

Sakura sat there staring at the ceiling. The necklace Zuko had given her was still around her neck. She decided to push all the bad thoughts away and finally got to sleep.

**It once again wouldn't let me put a marker thingy here but that's ok. I want to thank my recent flamer, for telling me what a Mary Sue was. however, i will not be taking my story down because of it. Sakura can be a "Mary Sue" person thingy for all i care D Please review!**


	21. The Desert Wasteland

OK!! I am now back in business. School has been killer and i hve had no time what so ever to type. AND well, i had the worst case of writers block ever. well, now that my explination is over, please read! hope you like!

* * *

Chapter Twenty-one: The Desert Wasteland

Sakura snorted as the group entered a bunch of trees. They were walking along. Iroh had completely recovered from his lightning blast.

Sakura stopped and pointed to the setting sun. "We should stop now." Iroh nodded as Zuko sighed. They set up camp quickly and went to sleep. Sakura however, couldn't sleep.

The next morning, Zuko was up early. Sakura heard him get up. She had only had about four hours of sleep. Zuko must have still been half asleep, because he tripped over Sakura, causing her to screech.

"Oh, sorry Sakura. Didn't know you were awake." Sakura got up and brushed the dirt off her clothes. "Whatever. It's ok." She said angrily. Iroh sat up behind them. "Whatz goin on?" he asked in a sleepy voice. Zuko shook his head. "Just get ready to go." Sakura walked off to find a place where she could wash up.

Surprisingly, Sakura found a small stream. She bended what water she could into a small bottle, just in case. She then washed up quickly. Running back to the campsite, she tripped. She got up to find her knee was bleeding.

"What did I trip on?" she asked herself as she looked around. Behind her, she saw a piece of metal sticking out of the ground. She tried to pick it up, but it was sharp and she ended up cutting herself instead. Sakura snorted and dug in the ground around the sharp object. Finally, she was able to get it free. It was the head of a spear.

Sakura walked back into camp still bleeding from her knee and hand. "Hey look what I tripped over! I think it's the head of a spear. It's extremely sharp." Zuko turned to see Sakura with blood dripping from her hand and knee. Seeing this, Iroh grabbed some cloth and ran over to bandage her wounds.

"Ouch! That stings you know!" She yelled at Iroh, who was washing out the wound on her knee with water. Zuko took the spearhead away from Sakura and began to wash out the wound on her hand. "I'm fine you two! I can bandage my own wounds. Now look at the spear I found!" She demanded. Iroh ignored her as he wrapped the cloth around Sakura's knee. Zuko also ignored her as he began to wrap another cloth around Sakura's hand.

Sakura jerked her newly bandaged hand away from Zuko. "I'm fine damn it! Now look at the spear I found!" Iroh's eyes widened when Sakura cussed but he said nothing. Zuko sighed and picked up the spear. He looked at it for all of two seconds and then handed it to Sakura. "Yeah, nice spear." He said sarcastically. Iroh took it away from Sakura and examined it.

"It looks like a fishing spear." He observed. Sakura took it away and stared at it. "I don't know. It could come in handy, so I'm going to keep it."

"Ok let's get a move on then." Zuko said changing the subject. Sakura snorted. "Fine." She hopped onto the Ostrich camel with all of her stuff and started drumming her fingers. "What's taking you so long?" she asked jokingly. Zuko shook his head.

"Shut up. We're coming." Zuko handed Sakura the little turtle duck that had been running around in circles. "Tell your duck to shut up too." He said climbing onto the ostrich horse. Sakura gave him a dirty look. Then she looked down at the small duck. His eyes looked back up with her and she felt sad.

"OH! Zuko you shut up. He's just a small turtle duck. He doesn't know better." Zuko shook his head. "Sure he doesn't" Iroh climbed onto the ostrich horse, causing them to be smashed together. "Stop you're fighting you two. Let's just go." Zuko urged the ostrich horse onward and they were off.

A few hours went by and Iroh started making dramatic noises.

"Oh! Ouch. UHHHH." He went on. Sakura giggled quietly.

"Uncle, do you want me to stop?" Zuko asked impatiently.

"No, go on. Don't worry about your poor old uncle." Iroh went on to make more groaning noises. Zuko sighed angrily and stopped the ostrich camel.

"Finally, I thought you would never stop." Iroh said sitting on a rock. He began to rub the bottom of his feet. Zuko just shook his head.

Sakura had wandered towards the edge of the small area. She heard a noise that sounded like stomping feet. She backed up and got into a battle ready stance.

"Heads up." As she said this, five men on Fire Nation rhinos surrounded the small group.

"Oh! Colonel Mongke and the Rough Rhinos! What are you doing here?"

"We're here to catch some fugitives." The man named Mongke said. Iroh nodded. The five men suddenly attacked. Zuko jumped out of the way as Sakura ran in for a fire strike. It didn't work as the men reflected it back at her. The fight went on. Sakura quickly jumped on the ostrich camel and grabbed Zuko's arm. He in turn grabbed Iroh and pulled him up onto the animal. The five men began to chase them.

"I'm not going to stand for this." Sakura said in a determined voice. She slid off the ostrich horse while it was still running. With her staff in hand, she advanced at the five men. She could hear Zuko yelling at her but she didn't care. She took a deep breath. The seconds seemed to slow as she let out a powerful fire blast that sent the five men and their rhinos flying backwards. They gave up and rode in the opposite direction. Sakura ran to catch up with Zuko and Iroh.

"I don't a repeat of that." Iroh said in a relieved tone. Zuko sighed.

"Do you have any friends who don't want to kill us?" he said sarcastically. He wasn't expecting his uncle to answer that.

"Hmmmm maybe." Iroh said softly. He pointed in a direction and Zuko nodded.

It was a little while before they spotted a town out towards the beginning of the desert.

"Sakura, you should go ahead of us. Just in case. I don't think that the Fire Nation wants you. This town if filled with rough men that will do almost anything for money. If they find out that we are wanted men, well they'll try to catch us for the bounty. Just go make sure that everything is safe for us." Iroh told Sakura. She nodded and hopped off the ostrich horse. She took only her staff with her and set off toward the village. She was to send up a tiny spark of fire when the coast was clear. She had to do it carefully though.

The sun was beginning to set when Sakura reached the town. She looked around. In the center of town, she saw wanted posters. Iroh and Zuko were on one. The pictures were old though, and Sakura was hoping no one would notice. In fact, no body really noticed that she had even entered the town. No one looked at her. No one acted as though she was even there. This, she thought, could work to her advantage.

Sakura ran towards the edge of town. On her way, she almost ran into two men. One was big and tough looking. The other looked more civilized.

"I'm sorry sir." She said quickly and ran away. She got out of sight and sent up a small spark. It made a popping noise but no one seemed to notice. Soon Zuko, Iroh, Aya and Quackers joined her.

"They have wanted posters up, but I don't think the people in this town will notice you. I walked around for about an hour and no one even noticed that I was there. So, we should be free to roam around."

Iroh and Zuko nodded. Iroh then took the lead. They tied the ostrich camel up and went inside a building. As Sakura saw the interior, she was reminded of a bar. The two men from earlier had followed them in and Sakura was suspicious. Iroh was smiling.

"I think we just found our friend." He said softly. He headed towards a man sitting at a game table. Sakura had come to learn that this game was called Pai Sho.

"May I play you?" Iroh asked the man, who quickly nodded.

"Uncle, we have no time to play Pai Sho!" Zuko said but he was ignored. Iroh put down a special tile on the board.

"Ah the Lotus tile. Not many people play like that anymore." The man said. Iroh smiled.

"It is an unappreciated tile." He looked at Zuko who shrugged. Sakura and Zuko sat down on small stools. Sakura figured that it might take a while before Iroh was done, knowing him.

Within a few minutes, Zuko asked, "What are you old gas bags doing?" Sakura looked up from staring at the floor. She saw that Iroh and the man were playing in a very fast manner. Suddenly, they both stopped and looked up at each other.

"What on earth?" Sakura asked as she saw the Pai Sho board. The tiles were in a pattern that resembled a flower. Iroh stood up as a man tried to push his way over.

"You two! You're coming with us." He said pointing. Sakura realized that this was the man she had run into earlier. The room was suddenly quiet as the people around stared at the man. Suddenly, the Pai Sho man stood up.

"These men are wanted by the Fire Nation! That's the only reason you want to take them!" Sakura froze. Zuko looked at Iroh who was smiling slyly. Men all around were starting to come after them. But they all ended up getting into a fight.

"This way!" The Pai Sho man yelled. Iroh and Zuko followed but Sakura stayed behind.

"Please Sakura! Come on!" Iroh yelled.

"I'll be there in a second." She shouted back. She waited until Iroh and Zuko had left then she turned to the fighting men.

"Oh please." She said rolling her eyes. A man grabbed her arm and her first instinct was to attack. She stomped down on the ground and he was sent flying. This shocked everyone but she didn't care. She ran. She saw Zuko and Iroh running head and she followed. Aya was soon overhead. The bird landed on Sakura's shoulder just as she ran inside a shop.

The shop was filled with flowers and exotic plants of all kinds. The three men were talking now, but Sakura didn't really care.

"It is a honor to have such a high ranking member of The Order of the White Lotus here." The Pai Sho man was saying. Iroh said something and then Zuko cut in.

"How is playing Pai Sho supposed to help us? It's just a stupid flower." Iroh and the man continued talking. Sakura was now bent over a pretty white flower. It smelled awfully good. She sneezed and it moved slightly.

"I see that you have taken a liking to that flower young lady. You may have it if you so wish." The Pai Sho man said right before disappearing behind a door. Zuko tried to follow Iroh and the man, but the door was slammed in his face.

"Sorry Zuko. Member's only." Iroh told him through a small window. The window was closed and Zuko snorted. He leaned up against a beam and crossed his arms. Then, he bent over and smelled a flower, but pulled back in disgust. Sakura giggled.

"What?" he asked in anger. Sakura shrugged. Zuko sighed and closed his eyes. Aya cocked her head and hopped down onto the floor. She hopped around on the floor, her talons making loud clicking noises. Sakura laughed. Aya looked like a rabbit or a kangaroo. Quackers now peeped his head out of Sakura's pocket. Seeing Aya, he hopped down on the floor and began to follow her.

"You guys are funny." Sakura said softly. Aya had stopped hopping about now. Sakura sighed and sat on the floor. As she sat there, she twiddled the white flower in her fingers.

"I wonder what this flower is called. That man never told me." She said quietly. She didn't want to wake Zuko. Knowing how he could get, she didn't want to bother him.

Time seemed to pass slowly and soon Sakura was asleep. When she opened her eyes, everything was the same. Aya was perched on Sakura's shoulder and Quackers was sitting in her lap. Both birds were asleep. Sakura picked up Quackers slowly and carried him over to where Zuko was standing. The door opened and Zuko was suddenly alert.

"What's going on?" He asked. Iroh walked out side and Zuko lowered his arms.

"We're going to Ba Sing Se. And we're doing so in plain sight." Zuko looked confused. A boy not too much older than Zuko ran inside the store and handed Iroh three slips of paper.

"Here are the passports for our new friends. There are two men outside looking for them though."

"Thank you boy." Iroh said and the boy stepped off to the side. Iroh put a passport in his pocket, handed one to Zuko, and gave the last one to Sakura. Sakura looked down at her passport and became confused.

"Lewellyn?" She asked, Iroh nodded.

"Faye Ann didn't sound like a good name for you. So you're Lewellyn now. I hope you don't mind."

"No I don't mind at all. I like it!" She said smiling. The three men where now looking out the door.

"I wonder." The Pai Sho man said. He pulled out a wagon and put two empty pots on it.

"Climb in!" He said to Iroh and Zuko. The two didn't hesitate. Sakura felt her heart sink.

"What about me?" she asked.

"Young lady, you aren't wanted by these two men. You can follow me. If any one asks, you're my new assistant." The Pai Sho man said. Sakura nodded but another question pained her.

"What about our Ostrich camel?" She said. Iroh frowned.

"He's tied up out front. Don't worry; my men will take good care of him. He'll be fine." Was the answer.

"He's in good hands young lady. My family and I will take good care of him." A man stepped up and said. Sakura nodded.

"Let's go then." She said picking up her bag. Aya squeaked in protest but was ignored. Quackers was put into Sakura's pocket. Zuko and Iroh were covered with flowers and were pulled out the door. Sakura followed closely. The streets outside were busy.

Sakura was soon lost within the large crowds. She yelled in despair as she tried to find the man hiding Zuko and Iroh. She couldn't find them. She was lost, separated by her own carelessness. But worst of all, she was afraid.

* * *

I have had this chapter done for like almost a week. Fanfiction just wouldn't let me load it! oh well. Next chapy comming soon!! 


End file.
